Blue Blood
by chika1345
Summary: Series of drabbles concerning Kurt's romancing of Kitty Pryde. The gradual progression to what could be love between 2 best friends with the lovely ups & downs of teenage life from romantic moments to down right embarrassing 1s. We all saw this coming.
1. Chapter 1 Ditching

**A/N: Blue Blood = nobility & Kurt is if anything a gentleman. Was dared to try my hand at drabbles because I'm known to write friggin long. *shakes fist & shouts 'I can do it'* I will do a story made up of 50 or 100 -debatin- drabbles of Kurt & Kitty. I will update this every Wednesday. Dear old hump day so there will be something to look forward to. Rating tbd. Definitely a Kitty and Kurt romance, but of course they must go through certain things before falling in love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution... and I can't believe I'm writing something without Kagome in it from Inuyasha. XD**

* * *

><p>Their first meeting hadn't exactly been rainbows and promises of never-ending friendship. That first day she'd seen what everyone else saw when they looked upon him; a monster, grotesque, fuzzy blue thing with unusual eyes. In a surprisingly short amount of time he'd become her best friend. They'd evolved into something better than any friendship she'd ever had.<p>

Kitty giggled to herself as she spied her best buddy balancing a pencil on his nose nestled in his darkened classroom while everyone else was watching some video on atoms. Kitty had a bathroom pass in her hand. She was a year younger than him so they didn't share the same classes. His teacher's back was turned towards the screen and most people were listening to Ipods, sleeping… mindlessly doodling. No one's attention was on the screen nor Kurt. He was sitting far away in his corner at the very back of the room. Kurt always did pick the furthest to sit from people because he didn't want any chance of someone jostling his watch.

She snapped her fingers, knowing that he'd catch the sound with his sharp ears. Kurt had an uncanny way of hearing the faintest sound, a bit like Mr. Logan. She snapped twice more before Kurt finally looked in her direction and spied her just outside the classroom door.

_**Bmpf!**_ He was standing right behind her in a second with his book bag over his shoulder. And no one had noticed that the sweet Germanic Asian looking kid in the back had disappeared. "Hey Keety," he said, his voice thick with his accent. "What're you doing in de hall Katzchen?" She tugged him away from the door so no one would see him.

"Like totally wishing I had study hall," she whispered with a dramatic roll of the eyes. "We have a sub so we aren't doing like anything Kurt. It's totally dullsville." Her book bag was totally in her locker because of the lack of work to do and she'd gotten the bathroom pass to shoot the breeze and pass the time. Her eyes seemed to get brighter as she realized they were both bored in their last class of the day. "Like Kurt, you want to totally ditch?" His English slang might be limited when understanding Kitty, but almost every kid on earth understood the intent of the word 'ditch' when strung up with school.

The sly grin was on his face as he teased her. "Keety, I tink those are the smartest words I 'ave ever heard you say."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 424<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Indirect Kiss

**A/N: Your weekly update brought to you by Chika1345 a day early. Yay short drabbles!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen Evolution, if I did these two would be a couple. Indirect Kiss**

* * *

><p>Nothing said freedom like two cups of brightly colored snow cones and hanging out with your best friend. Kurt really enjoyed the immense gratification that came from being with someone who knew what you were and being able to walk out in the open without hearing someone shout out 'devil' or chase him. He loved the institute! He was especially glad that he and Kitty had become closer. She was the first girl who really tried hanging out with him despite how scared she was of his furry appearance. Jean was okay, but most of her time was spent playing soccer or studying and she pretty much seemed to pretend that his furryness wasn't a peculiarity and didn't exist. Kitty openly asked him questions about his powers and had taken a keen interest in his abilities. He'd been boasting since the fateful night she'd called him 'fuzzy elf.' Kitty was a bit more like him, wanting to act like a normal teenager. There was just something about being around Kitty that took the bite out of being alone.<p>

"Keety, you've got blue on your nose." He chuckled and ran two fingers, connected despite the illusion, over her nose to wipe off the sweet water. Kitty's favorite snow cone was blueberry and her tongue was turning the color of his natural skin tone. He thought it was humorous enough every time she stuck that little appendage at him.

"Thanks Kurt," she chirped before spooning up some of his strawberry snow cone.

"Hey! Das ist mine! You should've gotten strawberry if you wanted it." Though he wasn't really angry at her. It was nice to goof around with someone. He hadn't really gotten to do much of that with teens his age aside from his cousins. And the more time he spent with the others the more his English improved.

"But I wanted blueberry, besides we can share," she offered, holding out her spoon up to his lips. Kurt felt a faint blush coat his cheeks; if he were blue his face would be purple instead of the pink color the image inducer was giving off.

"I don't know-" As soon as his mouth was open Kitty popped her spoon in and Kurt had no way of refusing.

He gulped as she pulled the spoon out of his mouth. "Don't tell me you don't like blueberry."

"Ja, I like it," he said with a nod of his head, catching the shining light of her pretty blue eyes before she skipped ahead of him. She had such sweet blue eyes. Normally Kurt absolutely loathed blue, it was everywhere on him… but the blue of her eyes were different. Lighter, like ice. Those blues were his favorite color to look at.

With those eyes swimming in his head he reached up and touched his lips, a permanent blush marring his face. That was the closest he'd gotten to a girl's lips. It had been an indirect kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. And Kurt was seeming to develop a quick crush in no time flat on a certain ponytail wearing wall phasing mutant.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 518<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Kitty's Are Tricksters

**A/N: As a gift I'm popping up a few drabbles today. It's one of those celebrating days while I work on my harder fanfictions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen Evolution.**

* * *

><p>Wouldn't you know it! After getting Kurt back from the parallel dimension with that teen from the 70's <em>and<em> pulling up at Duncan's house... his watch went on the fritz again! Kitty bit her lips watching her best friend slump in the seat a blue sorrowful fuzzy elf. "Well, we can all head back to the house. We don't have to go to the party," said Jean. Honor's student Jean could care less about partying, but Kitty knew this was what Kurt had been looking forward to all night. He'd wanted to boogie with everyone else and party like a real teen should. It was something he'd told her he'd never gotten to do unless there was a masquerade or Halloween. It was hard blending in for him.

"Wait! Give me a second," Kitty said. She furrowed around in her backpack for her X-gear, phased into the trunk to change, and phased right back out in her slimming X-outfit. "Okay, let's go in Kurt." The four students just pointedly stared at Shadowcat. "Jean read my mind and see that I've totally got this." **_Well I do have permission now,_******thought Jean. Instantly Jean was in on the plans as she grabbed her bag, Evan's, and Scott's.

"Throw on your gear too," Jean said with a smile. Scott cast both girls a hopeless look before he went to change in the woods, Evans grudgingly following behind, while Kitty helped Jean into the trunk to change.

Scott was still a little hesitant, but Jean was beaming at the idea. "Don't worry! I swear I've got this," Kitty vowed. Kitty reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm, tugging him until he nervously phased out of the car. Kitty better have a good idea because he was on pins and needles about this whole thing.

The little group of five made their way up to the door where Duncan was waiting, lobbying around of course for Jean to show up. He'd had his eyes on her since she'd hit puberty and he'd first noticed the little curves. "What the hell are you guys dressed as?"

Kitty pretended the best she could at looking like a lost and confused kitten, her hand gripping onto Kurt's so he wouldn't bolt at any minute. "This isn't a costume party?"

He appraised their costumes with a wary look. "Just what are you guys supposed to be _freshman_?" **_Great. Just what's so great about being an upperclassman? Well, if I can at least get Kurt in than this will be so worth it,_** she thought.

"Super heroes duh," she shrugged.

"Well, if it isn't a costume party we can just turn around and head home," said Jean with as big as a sigh as she could muster. Her eyes were round and wide like a puppy and Scott was shocked into disbelief as Duncan ate up their bullshit.

Duncan wouldn't have his favorite girl walking away from a party of his. "Naw, come on in! We need something to liven up this party anyway. I'll go put on a toga." Of course Duncan of all people would have a toga. He was such a future frat boy.

Kitty shook her head as Kurt stared in awe at her. He was so close to kissing her with gratitude it wasn't funny. He hadn't had someone who watched after a back in a long time, most of the time only his cousins or a few members of the circus protected him or made sure he was having fun. "Keety you're amazing!" He hugged her waist tight and swung her around with her legs swinging like silly string.

"Okay, okay," she giggled through the fuzz and fur, "Put me down furry elf! We've got to paarrrrtaaay!"

Kitty took Kurt's hand and led him into the living room. Already people were either making up quick costumes, i.e. zombies or Barbies with excessive make up, or dashing for their cars to run out and get a costume. Apparently Duncan thought it would be better to let everyone know that this was now a costume party. Anyone without a costume was lame and disbanded from the event.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 691<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Cat Act

**A/N: Yeah I wrote a pile of drabbles for the Wednesday, but decided to put a few of them a day up early. I'll put more tomorrow. I'm trying to update all of my fanfics currently -a very trying task considering how many-. Have a great week! The romance will be slow in developing, at least on Kitty's side, very soon it'll start getting slightly romantic thanks to Kurt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen Evolution**

* * *

><p>For the most part Kurt stayed as far the hell away as he could from the tension rolling off of Rogue and Kitty. Ever since Rogue had moved in those two had fought like two lions on National Geographic. He was a little scared to warm up to Rogue considering that if you got too close it could be dangerous to your health. Kurt also didn't want to be part of Evan's documentary he had going on with that camera, the first main reason being he was scared his image inducer would mess up on him like it'd been doing all day. Kurt preferred looking like himself when at the institute so he had to stay far away from that camera. Thus Kurt was heading towards the woods on Xavier Institute. He had no idea how far they went, just that there was definitely enough to play and frolic to his content. He'd always loved playing in trees, you could hide yourself in trees and no one would know unless they knew exactly where to look.<p>

"Darnit! Why can't I get these lines down?" His ears led him poofing away to find Kitty curled up at the base of a tree in the woods with a rolled up copy of the Dracula play fisted in her manicured hands.

He poofed beside her. "Katzchen?" Kitty automatically jumped. **_I have to remember not to do that,_** he thought wryly as she covered her heart with her hand. She really did get annoyed with him randomly appearing, it was like when people grabbed his tail. Kitty was very cautious around his dislikes and was beginning to remember all of them so he'd have to return the courtesy in kind.

"Kurt don't scare a girl," she reprimanded him, swatting a hand on his shoulder. It was so hard not to irritate Kitty when he had so much fun doing it. Sure they were friends, but watching her freak was so amusing because he knew she would never call him a monster or shout at him in fear if he randomly popped up beside her. He could actually goof off.

"Es tut mir leid." When she stared at him blankly he repeated in English, "I'm sorry." She sent him a halfhearted smile for his attempts at keeping the peace. "What's wrong Katzchen?"

She tossed the script down on the grass, glaring at it with irritation rolling off her in waves. "I can't remember my lines and I really want this role!"

His tailed poked at the script before holding it up by one side as if it were toxic. "You're taking this really competitively." His tail set the script in his hands. Such a handy little tail it was.

"Well, I want to be in the play-"

"For a guy," he finished for her with a lofty brow. He'd caught Kitty glancing every once in a while at that Jason guy. Kitty got the 'I've-been-caught' look on her face. "What's so great about him fraulein?"

Kitty shrugged and said the first thing that came to mind. "He's normal for one." Kurt felt himself bristle at her words and she noticed right off the bat considering how much time they'd been spending hanging out. "I'm sorry Kurt! I didn't mean it like that! It's just..." She slumped. Why didn't she just stick her foot in her mouth sometimes? She wished she'd gotten that ability instead. "I just think, maybe if I date a normal guy I'll be a step closer to being normal y'know… my dad's having a hard time with this thing and if I date a normal guy it might be easier for him…" Things had begun to stir back home in very unpleasant ways. She'd thought her father would accept her, but he was having a hard transition coming to terms with what she was.

Kurt understood. She wanted to be accepted by his family while he wanted to be accepted by everyone else To him Kitty was anything but normal. She was extraordinary. "Here, I vill help you if you really want it." Sometimes his accent was heavy, but he was getting better at pronouncing things to an extent. She brooded for another second before he put his arm up pretending to wield a cape like Dracula, and said quite perfectly concerning the Dracula stereotype, "I vant to suck your vlood!"

Kitty was laughing her head off then and everything seemed much better in the world. So Kurt began by reading the other lines for Kitty while she tried to remember the ones she was auditioning for and they passed an hour or two in harmony with their knees bumping together under a large oak above their heads. By the time Kurt had finished helping her, Kitty had her lines down pat and cared more about trying out for the play than flirting with what's-his-face.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 813, time to start trimming them back down XD<strong>

**Katzchen means Kitty for anyone unaware. It's what he called her in the comic so I wanted him to do that every once in a while in this fanfic.**

**Fraulein: Little lady**


	5. Chapter 5 When the Curtain Closes

**A/N: More drabbles for Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen: Evolution, Pirates of the Carribean, Cyrano de Bergerac, or The Pirate... I've seen all three and highly recommend them.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was excited as always for movie night. Most of the time others didn't show either because of homework or they had other plans, but not Kurt. He kept the growing tradition alive at the institute. Currently he and Kitty were the only occupants of the television room where there sat a plush red couch, two arm chairs, and a little dining table. She'd made the popcorn and nachos, about the only thing Kurt trusted her with in the kitchen, while he'd baked a plate of cookies. "So what're we watching tonight?" Kitty asked, digging into the bowl of popcorn sitting on the table. The television was already going with a movie that Kurt had personally chosen.<p>

"The Pirate with Gene Kelly and Judy Garland," said Kurt, standing on the couch with his furry two-toed blue feet and dramatically waving around an invisible sword. Of course Kurt picked another sword fighting flick. Last week it had been The Pirates of the Carribean and the week before that had been Cyrano de Bergerac, not a pirate movie but still a sword fighting one. Kitty had to give him credit though, all of the movies he'd chosen were grade A with romance, humor, and adventure. Kurt knew his film reels.

Kitty wrinkled her nose hoping there was a little heart fluttering moments in this movie. "Is it all action?"

"Romance, I promise my lady," he vowed, crossing his heart with a thick finger as he fell with a thump onto the couch.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes before giving up and plopping on the seat beside him. "H'okay. I trust you." He stretched an arm over her shoulders while she leaned back with the popcorn bowl in her hand, his tail occasionally moving to scoop some yellow fluffy popcorn to feed himself with. Their eyes were glued to the television as the scene opened up with music, but of course since such was befitting Judy Garland.

As the movie progressed they relaxed more and hardly focusing on anything else but the compelling love story of a circus performer masquerading as a pirate to earn the love of the woman he treasured... after of course having flirted with quite a number of girls. Kitty could see where it struck home for Kurt. He'd traveled with a circus. And he'd always pretended to be something he wasn't, masquerading as a 'human in costume.' All of his fans had thought him just in heavy garb for the circus. Also... Gene's character was a huge flirt and that's all Kurt did. She vaguely wondered if fuzzy elf flirted with chicks to compensate for the few times he'd had around them.

"Kurt," she whispered. His eyes didn't sway from the television. "Kurt." She tugged on his shirt.

He cut her a cocky fanged glance. "I don't know who dis Kurt is, I am the Dread Pirate Bluetail!"

"Dread Pirate Bluetail," she said, giving into the game and smirking when he answered her right off the bat instead of ignoring her.

"Yes, my fair lady?"

"Do you miss the circus?"

His eyes were no longer on the TV. but glowing right back at her in the eerie yellow she'd become accustomed to. His brows knitted and he gave a little shrug before he looked back at the TV with a small sigh. "Ya, every once in a while. Mostly I miss the feeling you get vhen you're entertaining people. You can veel the awe and love. But I am happier here."

She put the popcorn bowl on the table and leaned back against his arm. "Why is that?" She gave a little yawn. Kitty was such a kid when it came to late hours, any time past ten and she was drowsy.

He tugged her close and didn't mind watching as her eyes drooped a bit while they were watching one of his favorite movie classics. "Because, when the show is over and all is done, everyone here knows the illusion is real." Fans only lasted until they found something about you that scared them. "And they still like me for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 686<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Dirty Laundry

**A/N: Listening to ol' blue eyes while writing about blue furry. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen: Evolution nor The Pirate... though I recommend watching them. _**

* * *

><p>A house with both boys and girls living under it's roof. Teenagers who washed their clothes every chance they got and teenagers who waited until their clothes had accumulated into a huge reeking pile before finally washing them. Obviously there were going to be some accidents. Only two dryers and two washing machines and Kitty always waited until night to do her load. Kurt always did his right after hers, so while her's were drying and his were washing they could sit and chat or go play ping pong.<p>

"No using your powers Kurt," piped Kitty after Kurt had appeared out of nowhere to hit the ball before it touched the ground. She would've gotten that point too.

"Uh huh, Missus-Oh-Whoops-Forgot-I-Could-Do-That," he said mockingly pretending to be her and 'bumping' into the table. They had light banter over it. She'd been phasing an inch or two into the table trying discreetly not to be caught while he'd been using a spare paddle with his tail.

"Lets call it a truce," she said, setting down her paddle and having a nice cat stretch. Her ponytail bounced as she sidled up to him and Kurt had to refrain from telling her how cute she looked. He may have been a flirt, but he didn't exactly have any knowledge in how to approach someone he was beginning to like. Besides, he wasn't even sure Kitty knew he existed outside of their friendship. "Laundry should be done anyway."

They padded into the laundry room and Kitty unloaded her clothes lickety split into her little bright pink bag covered in sparse purple flowers. Everything about Kitty always screamed how much of a chick she was, although she was beginning to lessen up on the 'like' and 'totally,' though that might've had something to do with hanging out more with the X-crowd than the kids in Bayville high.

He smirked and shook his shaggy head of dark ocean blue hair hen he caught Kitty humming _"Nina"_ from The Pirate. A new light had opened up on the way he saw Kitty and his small infatuation was growing. He couldn't help it, though thankfully his thoughts were tame. He wanted just to take her out on a date and be a normal couple…

Kurt hefted up his wet clothes into the dryer and began flipping out when he finally noticed they were splotched bright purple. "What? How did zis happen?" Kurt's blue arm began to wrestle through his wet clothes looking for the offending item that had blotched most of his white shirts. He threw everything into the dryer just to get to the sole item that had destroyed his clothes.

Kitty began spazzing because she knew this was her fault. She'd just ruined his clothes! "Oh no! I must've left-"

"Found it!" Kitty was left speechless when Kurt victoriously held up a scrap of small lacy cloth. Her face glowed pink and he unwound the fabric to see what it was only to have his face turn the color of the fabric upon realizing just _what_ he was holding.

"Ah!" She squeaked and grabbed her panties before hightailing it with her bag more embarrassed than her friend. Kurt stood there, frozen to the spot, and unable to do anything else but draw up very little in his mind. He'd just touched a pair of panties. Kitty's panties. Being covered in fur didn't make him any less a normal teenage boy and so Kurt couldn't stop himself from thinking about how cheeky those lace things would look on her delicate hips.

**_Bamph._**

Kurt left his laundry in the dryer to immediately take a nice cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 609<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Stuck in a Tree

**A/N: Weeee, college starts in a few weeks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen: Evolution. I totally ship this pairing though.**

* * *

><p>For a brief moment the jokester in Kurt had seriously considered the hilarity of calling the fire department just to listen to the conversation that would ensue should he tell them that his 100-something-pound Kitty was stuck in a tree. The very mental image of Kitty in a tree being accosted by firefighters was humorous, but the terrifying reality of the thought following that one quickly tempered down his mischief streak. Just thinking of the raw fury directed at him from Kitty made Kurt reconsider pulling out his cell phone.<p>

How on earth she'd gotten stuck in a tree was far beyond him, but Kitty was definitely stuck up there. Luckily, most of the gym class had left to go get changed. Kurt, Lance, and Evan had noticed Kitty was missing and the three of them had found her at the exact same time. "Would someone stop gaping and rescue me?" She griped after they'd taken a considerable amount of time trying to refrain from laughing their asses off at the situation.

"Why don't you just phase down?" Evan asked, for once using his noggin.

Shadowcat sneezed. Kurt knew why she didn't want to use her powers today, she'd been developing a cold and was wary with her powers considering she was new to them. She was scared that being sick might make her certain abilities lessen and weaken her so she was probably fearful of using them. "I'm sick and I don't want splinters," Kitty whined, sniffling at her runny nose even as she said it.

"No prob. I'll have you down in a sec Kitty," boasted Lance, puffing up his chest and throwing out his hand. He tossed his mess of dark brown hair back and Kurt rolled his eyes at the doofus's attempt at seeming heroic. The ground began to shake and Kitty cried out as she clutched tightly onto the tree more scared of falling out now than ever.

"Lance stop it! Do you_ want_ to kill me?" She sent Lance an aggravated glance as he stopped using his powers. Really! Sometimes she wondered if he ever thought things through or if most of his decisions were on spur of the moment. He was a nice guy, she even considered him possible boyfriend material, but Lance _really_ needed to develop the habit of thinking things through. Evan was about to sprout out wooden spears to make a ladder for her... until Kurt's fingers gripped his shoulder. Kurt didn't exactly feel secure in Evan's training yet to trust him aiming those things when Kitty was in such close proximity.

With the press of his watch he phased into Nightcrawler. "Blue fuzzy guy to the rescue," he chirped.

**_Bamf!_**

Kurt securely pulled Kitty into his arms, no protesting on her part, but a little 'eep' from shock at how closely he'd tucked her against his chest and held her like the damsel in distress that she was. "You vetter not get me sick Keety," he whispered as his tail unconsciously wound around her waist for double support. He poofed back down to the ground feeling very much the knight in shining armor.

"Thanks Super Kurt," she sang, waving her legs a bit in his arms like a giddy hero worshiper, knowing he'd laugh from her antics. She cast Kurt a weak smile as his tail unwrapped itself from around her and he set her safely down. Kitty wished he'd held her all day, but that was more on part to the fact that she had such a brutal headache that she didn't want to walk.

The furry blue student had to refrain from sticking his tongue out at a very disgruntled Lance. However, as soon as Kitty's back was turned and she was bent checking her legs for splinters Kurt did shoot Lance a wide triumphant albeit cocky grin. Evan was snickering and cheering, "X-men one, Brotherhood zip."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 650<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 What's Up Pussycat

**A/N: Whoop whoop short chapters are relatively fun to write. They're kind of relieving.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>Today was turning out to be one of Kurt's luckiest days! He'd rescued his fair princess Kitty out of a tree, peeved off Lance, aced his chemistry test, and now they were serving burgers in the lunch line! Kitty made a face that clearly showed her appreciation for school burgers. Her petite nose wrinkled finding nothing entirely appealing considering her lackluster sickened stomach that craved soup more than anything. Kitty did load up on the salad though since nothing seemed appetizing in any of the lines and she grabbed a burger for the sake of her best friend. Once she slumped at their table Kitty instantly hefted her burger onto Kurt's plate and he did likewise with his salad, having loaded it up just like her so she'd have some extra food. He pushed her fries back onto her plate though before she'd even lifted them. "Salt's good for a sick tummy Katzchen," he replied with a shake of his glossy blue-black hair.<p>

Jean cast Rogue a look and they both shook their heads. Scott and Evan couldn't see it, but the two girls could. If those two weren't such good friends they'd be a perfect couple with how close they were and how Kurt doted on Kitty. Sadly, Kitty was oblivious to this fact.

"Sooo, how did you get stuck in ze tree mein fraulein?" Kitty ducked her head hoping he wouldn't catch her flustered face as she became immensely interested in the pieces of her salad. Of course Kurt noticed the sudden heat in her face that wasn't at all in any correlation to her cold. Whatever it was had to be good to get that kind of reaction. "Are we not best friends Keety?" She pouted a bit and looked to Jean for help. Jean shook her head and raised her hands like an innocent bystander, though she was mildly amused to watch whatever interaction went between these two. It didn't take a mind reader to know Kurt's feelings, he was an open book, at least to anyone with a brain... so that ruled out Scott and Evan. "And you can tell me everything." He added for extra measure waiting for it. For her head to finally turn. And… **Bam**. He caught her eyes with his puppy dog gaze. Kitty could swear the inducer made his eyes bluer than his original skin tone, like pools of the deepest water, and they were far harder to refuse. She mumbled something under her breath and Kurt's eyes widened. "Vhat vas that mein Katzchen?" He could hear her perfectly, he just wanted to tease her.

Kitty shot him a curt look knowing he wouldn't let up. "I wanted to try climbing trees like you do," she admitted with a huff. Kitty had long admired the flexibility and unnaturally lithe movements Kurt possessed. She thought it was more his ability than learning in the circus. Kitty gave a smug Kurt a leveled gaze. "Now can we eat lunch already?"

"Kitty you gonna drink that moo juice?" Evan asked, completely oblivious to the undercurrent of emotions flying in Kurt's mind. Scott was rambling excitedly to Evan about new rims he was gonna place on his car.

"I think it's sweet Kitty wants ta climb trees with yah Kurt," goaded Rogue, earning a wink from Kurt as Kitty began desperately trying to redirect the conversation to something important. Like the lack of edible options in the lunch line or the fact that days seemed to get slower when someone was sick. She really needed a Tylenol or something soon. "Why don't yah take Kitty to the nurse's office af-tah lunch?" Rogue offered and Kitty was tired enough to actually agree as her head slumped onto Kurt's shoulder and his face automatically brightened at the prospect.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 633<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Sourpuss

**A/N: I'm being attacked *ish glomped by my 5' 11" tall 3 year younger cousin* help meeeeee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution. I do own a nice Jeep that I named after Nightcrawler...**

* * *

><p>Who the hell had gotten her sick? Kitty groaned and complained in her bed, quite the sourpuss over her situation. There was that <em>one<em> day she'd didn't heed Jean's advice about wearing boots in the rain, her feet had soaked through with cold water. _**Yup, that's probably it,**_ she thought. At least she'd gotten permission to leave school early and had Mr. Logan pick her up in one of Scott's 'borrowed' vehicles. One look at that wide eyed pitiful mutant leaning on her best friend and Logan had growled out an offer for Kurt to skip school too. Instead, Kurt had escorted them to the car and then chivalrously vowed to stay at school so he could aid Kitty by retrieving what homework she'd need.

_**Bamf! **_Kurt had taken great pains to peek and squint in her keyhole so he could see to poof far enough away from her bed so Kitty wouldn't be sent into a coughing frenzy.

"I've got ze papers," whispered Kurt, scared that whatever he said might give her a headache. Wads of toilet paper littered her trash can and her childhood toy dragon lay on her pillow. Rogue was keeping her distance by spending time in the library so she wouldn't get sick.

He pushed the papers on the edge of her bed and leaned on the floor against Rogue's bed. "Great, I've got to make up a math test," murmured Kitty, shuffling the papers onto her nightstand. She cast a weary look at Kurt and gave a sluggish shrug of her shoulders as she pulled her blanketed knees up to her chest. Gratitude swamped over her sick features. "Thanks Kurt. You're a life saver."

"Twice in one day," he nodded. Kurt snatched the wet washcloth on her nightstand, waved it around a bit so it would get cooler, and placed it over her fevered head. She was always on his mind whether he liked it or not, either worrying him getting stuck in a tree or doing something so cute he'd have to think of a way to tease or flirt with her just to get those bottled feelings out of his system.

"Whaddah I owe you?" Gah, her nose kept getting stuffy no matter how many times she blew it! Kitty fumbled for a tissue and blew her nose in an unladylike manner. Kurt and Rogue were really the only ones who saw her on her on and off days.

Kurt flexed his fingers and allowed a casual slow smile to spread over his features before his eyes glowed a bright yellow despite the illusion the image inducer cast. Sometimes, very rare moments, his real image could overpower the inducer when he wanted. "I'll call it even if you swear to go with me to the renaissance fair this year." It was still a while away, but he might as well snag her for the occasion while he could. It was heck trying to get someone to agree to go with him and Kurt really didn't want to go alone.

Kitty slumped against the bed wondering how embarrassing it would be to be found a renny-goer, but her own selfish teenage anxiety was quelled. Kurt had never gotten to get out much. He loved swords, armor, gallant words of a courtier, and she highly doubted he'd ever been to a renaissance fair. Oh, she'd heard him telling anyone he could about the upcoming event and no one had agreed to tag along. What could it hurt? Dressing up like a princess from a fairy tale sounded pretty decent and Kitty secretly retained those childhood fantasies of meeting prince charming and wearing one of those bright flouncy dresses with a tiara. She might even like it despite how others might label her a geek. Kitty lifted up her shiny-scaled purple dragon toy, Lockheed, and offered his plushy hand to Kurt. "Promise to protect me from mean dragons since Lockheed has to stay behind?"

Kurt reached out and shook Lockheed's little plush hand. "I promise my lady."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 672<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Don't Touch the Tail

**A/N: Whoop whoop. Yeah, my beta said this chapter is rated M for mentioning manhood.**** It's just gutter minded from the mind of a teenage boy... I always wondered about that tail. I will be updating throughout the week other stories.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-men: Evolution and I credit Hetalia for inspiring this chapter. Thank you Italy with your weird hair curl.**

* * *

><p>Everyone knew it was sensitive. A thousand times and a thousand times again he'd growled at people to not touch the tail! So why the hell couldn't he tell Kitty the same thing? Oh he knew why. And damn him if he didn't feel hot and bothered by it. Kurt would need to go to confessional for this, but was so embarrassed that he didn't know how he'd be able to speak when he did go to church that week.<p>

Just how did you tell a priest that you had lusty thoughts about your best friend because she was playing with your tail? Your tail that was your erogenous zone?

It wasn't Kitty's fault though. How did you tell your closest friend that a tug on your tail either hurt your manhood or… stroked it?

And it was all absentmindedly done as they lay sprawled out on the bed of his room. She'd chirped that she'd needed a break from studying and had immediately lain on her back, his tail had landed nearby, and her fingers had gently wound around it as someone would a stray curl.

She trailed a hand down it, back and forth mindlessly… Why the hell hadn't he spoken up yet? This was so unbelievably wrong just letting her do that without realizing a thing! But it felt so good. There was a special place in hell for him, of that Kurt was sure, and it was probably next to the spot where people stole candy from babies or talked during movies. **_That's it! I'll tell her!_** Kurt was a gentleman and needed to tell Kitty to stop… no matter how much the inner hormonal teenage voice in his head told him to sit back and let her keep on in ignorance. His hand shook as he reached out for her shoulder, more from the sensations across his tail than nerves. Sadly, Kurt's courage faltered and he froze up completely at Kitty's next actions.

Kitty was rubbing the end of it making Kurt catch his breath. Her innocent little touches were anything but PG for him. "Oh! I'm sorry Kurt!" She'd heard his breath and Kurt was so beholden to his guardian angel that he was lying on his stomach. "I didn't realize I was tugging on your tail! I'm so sorry!" Said tail was still in her hand, though held much more gently now.

"It's okay Keety-" Great! His voice was husky and his accent had gotten a thousand times thicker. Kurt desperately prayed Kitty didn't notice a thing. "-I just brauchen- I mean, _need_ to go to the restroom," he quickly said. His warbled mind was having an incredibly hard time keeping English and German separated. "Ja. All of zat apple juice-"

And Kitty, his dear naive little kitten, leaned over, and kissed the sweet little spade at the end of his tail and uttered another apology over having touched it.

_**Bmph.**_

Kurt had left for his second cold shower that month leaving Kitty wondering just when Kurt had drunk apple juice.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 508<strong>

**German word of the day/chapter: ****brauchen = need**


	11. Chapter 11 Sick Kitten

**A/N: Kurt and Kitty dawwww.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution. If I did there would be more Kurtty in the series.**

* * *

><p>She had to sit up front on the bus thanks to the motion it was moving. Light bumps, heavy bumps, rough bumps, it seemed they were hitting all the bumps on the road. Why did she have to gorge herself at breakfast? Kitty knew how her stomach was on long trips. Every bump made things sway a little bit more and no matter how tight she squeezed her eyes shut she couldn't ignore the sway of the bus. Not only that, but Toad was teasing her from the back about 'spewing chunks' though she'd done no such thing… yet. She clutched onto the pillow between her arms as they drove towards summer camp. Kitty had a paper bag in her fingers that overlapped her pillow and looked like one sick kitten as she lay against the cold window next to her bus seat. Most of the X-men were sitting in the middle and even farther back sat the Brotherhood.<p>

Why was she motion sick after having finally gotten over her cold? Kitty could fly in the Institute's jet, ride the tank, but long trips in the back of a car or sitting on a bus and she was ill. "Don't watch anything outside your windows ja," came a voice. Kitty glanced over her shoulder to see Kurt sitting right behind her. He'd been the only one to ease his way up to the dangerous motion sick teen. His eyes were sweet and thoughtful as he glanced over her, feeling nothing but sympathy. He wished he could take her pain away, it was only fitting as a good friend to think such things... at least, that's what he kept telling himself. Ever since that tail incident Kurt had been having more forward thoughts about Kitty, not that he was stopping them. "I used to get sick teleporting my first time." She'd never heard about his first time experiencing his powers. "Ja, being jerked about those first few times and not knowing what was happening sooked big time." A small giggle at Kurt's attempt at the slang word 'suck.' Her little nose scrunched up in that cute way Kurt was beginning to adore. "I was so scared avout vhat vas happening, but I couldn't stop from porting." He pretended to wrestle in the air trying to grapple for something to hang onto. "No matter vhat I grabbed I neh-ver stopped when I vanted to."

She pulled her legs up to her chest and set her bag next to her, leaning her face on the pillow that lay against her knees. "How'd you get over it Kurt?"

He looped his arms over the back of her chair and leaned on it, bringing his face closer to hers. "Oh, I remembered it wouldn't last long. A quick bam and I vas there. When I got used to the sickness I could control my porting better." His face reminisced on the awe of finally being able to leave _when_ he wanted to leave and not when his powers wanted to. It had been his own trepidation and motion sickness that had kept him from taking control of it. When he'd finally taken control he'd felt a bit of a power rush and an overwhelming sense of gratification. He could do something others couldn't and he could control it. Like any youngster he had a bit of a god-complex that first week he controlled it, but that was like any kid given the keys to a new car. "This trip may not be as short as vhat happens to me, but it'll be over soon Katzchen. It's best to get your mind on other things. Maybe talk or sing."

"You don't want to hear me sing," she said with dead seriousness.

"You're right fraulein. I've 'eard you sing in the shower," he teased. Kitty batted at him with her pillow. It didn't take her long before she began feeling a bit better. It helped getting her mind off of things with Kurt talking to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 669<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Feeling Blue

**A/N: Early chapter. Huzzah! And yes, most of these chapter titles will be somewhat corny and relating to blue or kittens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution, but I wish so much for this pairing.**

* * *

><p>Mosquitoes, sweat, and fur. Kurt was pretty sure this was one of the most tiring days of his life as he lethargically shuffled off into his cabin. Sure he had on his image inducer, but that didn't mean he wasn't hotter than anyone else. He was burning underneath all that hidden fur and was grateful to let the image drop once he'd gotten back into his cabin. They were here for a whole week to strengthen 'bonds' and now Scott had turned this week at Ironback Survival Camp into an even more intense competition between them and those other mutants from school. Blob, Avalanch, Toad, and Quicksilver were there thanks to Mystique. Those guys had attitude problems and Kurt really wished they hadn't showed up now that Scott had gone GI Joe on their butts. Not only that, but a lot of students from Bayville High School had come as regular campers so Kurt had to be wary of when he turned off his watch.<p>

Why couldn't the Brotherhood have stayed at home?

If you didn't wake early enough than Fred ate all the food. Pietro had a way of tying people's shoelaces when he was bored, which was almost every other second he wasn't occupied with something. Kurt was thankful he didn't exactly wear shoes, they were just holographic images to cover up the odd shaped feet he had. Todd... well, he was just Todd, meaning he'd yet to wash despite the sweat and work they'd done. And horror of all horrors, Lance was constantly making eyes at Kitty.

At that moment, Kitty phased right into his cabin drinking from her water bottle. She took one look at Kurt lying helplessly on his bed before turning her bottle and pouring it all over him. "Hey! Why'd you- Oh wait… dat feels good Kitty." He didn't care his bed was soaked now, cool water felt great and he couldn't exactly swim with his image inducer on. You'd think something so expensive would at least be water resistant. Kitty chuckled and bent down to sit on her knees so that she was level with yellow eyed Kurt.

"Your fur getting to you fuzzy elf?" For some reason Kitty couldn't stop herself from scratching Kurt right behind the ear. She did that to cats and dogs and it wasn't that Kurt reminded her of a pet, but he was huge and furry so that had to count for something. Her manicured nails scritched and scratched and Kurt's eyes rolled behind his eyelids in pure bliss under her touch. He stretched into her hand and instantly his tail began flickering around in happiness like a lazy cat's. He kept it far from her reach in case there was another 'accident' where she wanted to grab it.

"Ja, but I'm veeling much better now Kitty." His English was getting better and he could now pronounce her name correctly when he wasn't irritated. A light rumbling in his chest reached her ears. Kurt was purring! Actually purring! It brought a giggle to her lips and she used her other hand for the other ear. Oh, Kurt was in paradise.

The phasing mutant felt really bad for her best friend having to go through more than everyone else did. Things were always a bit harder for him and he rarely complained about it. It was one thing to have mutant abilities and another entirely to have those abilities reflect on the outside without your control. She couldn't imagine running with a coat of fur covering her in this heat. "Good," Kitty chirped. "If you ever need a break or get tired just tell me and I'll fake something so you can take me to the nurse." Her heavenly fingers threaded in his shiny blue locks as she ruffled his dark, almost black with the sheen of sapphire, hair. The whirring fan in his room blew through it as she sifted through the strands and he began to cool down more. Kitty's secret pleasure was playing with Kurt's pretty locks. After she'd gotten over the weird factor when she first met Kurt she'd quickly began categorizing the cool things about him, his hair was her top favorite. It had a certain sheen, a bit like the fur of a panther that human hair rarely could possess.

He pretended to be not amused and cut her a glare, "Don't mess up the do."

Kitty laughed and leaned down to his pointy blue ear, her breath heating it, and said something that made Kurt's face turn purple with a blush as she repeated something that he constantly told other mutants. "But chicks dig the fuzzy dude." He buried his head bashfully into his pillow while Kitty glanced at her watch. "Up, gotta go. Lance wants to go for a walk without the Brotherhood hanging around." She rolled her eyes, got up, gave a quick ruffle to his hair, and left. Kurt watched and found he felt cold knowing Kitty was hanging out with Lance. He didn't trust that guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 840<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Agent Blue

**A/N: I think these drabbles keep me sane while I write my other fanfics. XD Y'know what I mean, a break of drabbles and then back to the heavier writing.**

**Disclaimer: Definitely don't own X-men: Evolution, but would like to say thank you to them for inspiring fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>"Agent Blue, do you have a reading on them?" Evans asked from his spot casually 'fishing' on the dock several feet away from where Kitty and Lance were standing. He was pretending to have no interest in them whatsoever.<p>

"Ja Agent Thorn, not good visual but perfect hearing," repeated Kurt over the walkie talkies they'd nicked when Sergeant Hawk wasn't looking. It was afternoon and they had a break from all the drills and heavy duty training exercises of the camp. Couldn't Professor Xavier have picked a more laid back camp? Kurt was sitting in a tree quite a ways from the couple, but he could hear everything with his pointy ears and his dislike for Lance was increasing by every second. And why did Kitty have to look so cute? Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, the caramel color shining with a medley of brown hues in the light. She had a pink tank top on, shorts, and tennis shoes that screamed casual but looked so adorable. Kurt knew she even changed to meet Lance since the clothes she was wearing weren't the ones she'd had on when she'd visited his cabin.

"Yo, Agent Blue, you hear me?" Kurt's thoughts were snapped back to Evan who'd been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes. "I've got perfect visual, but I can't hear a thing. How are you doing on the other line Agent Eyes?"

Yup. Even goody-two shoes Boy Scout Scott was in on it, hiding behind a huge stacking of boulders. "Visual and hearing affirmative. May have to be silent due to possible exposure." Scott chanced a quick glance at the duo before ducking his head back behind the rock. "Quiet! Suspects headed our way! Over."

The three stooges remained silent for the next few minutes as Kitty and Lance strolled directly under the tree where Kurt kept cover. "So why d'yah hang out with that blue guy all the time?"

"Kurt's my friend." Kitty was quick to defend her best friend by turning the question around on Lance. "Why do you hang out with Todd?"

"He isn't that bad, he may smell a bit but-"

"Exactly my point! A friend is a friend. Kurt's like got a name yah know." When Kitty got mad her valley girl talk quickly thickened with the 'likes' and teenage slang. Kurt hadn't a clue whether to be appreciative for Kitty sticking up for him or a little put out considering he was being compared to Toad of all people. Kurt self-consciously sniffed himself for a moment. _**Okay, I may need a bath soon, but we just got running less than an hour ago,**_ he thought defensively. Kurt was actually the most hygienic since arriving at this camp. _**Why couldn't she compare me to Quicksilver instead? Why the smelly one? **_As if answering his thoughts Kitty chirped up, "Y'know those two are kind of alike."

"Yeah," agreed Lance offhandedly, "they both jump around and-"

"Pull pranks," the duo finished with a sag of the shoulders. They secretly feared Toad and Nightcrawler ever becoming friends. Sure, it wasn't likely in this lifetime, but it was discomforting to think of what damage those two could cause together.

"Look I didn't want to come out here and talk about our friends," began Lance. "You know they don't approve of 'fraternizing with the enemy.'" Words he'd heard straight from the mouth of Scott Summers, Lance even did a good imitation of him that had Kitty snickering. With all the maturity of the high school-er he was, Scott chucked a rock at the back of Lance's head. "Ow! Did you feel something?" He glanced around looking for someone to come out of the woods all the while rubbing his head. Scott had incredible aim and Kurt would've signaled him somehow to say 'thank you' if not for what happened next. Kitty reached out, standing on her tippy toes, and tried to look at Lance's bump. Greedy Lance was perfectly complacent when it came to having Kitty check his head for a bruise, bitching and groaning like he was seriously injured while her fingers played with his hair. Kurt was close to throwing a branch at Lance if not a tree trunk. "Actually," Lance peered up at Kitty through a mess of shaggy brown hair, "I wanted to say sorry, y'know for how I acted the first time we met."

Kurt rolled his eyes. _**Sure, play the injured humble card trying to get in good graces. Ja, cheap shot Avalanche, **_thought the pointy eared mutant. He couldn't move, he couldn't chuck an acorn, and Kurt wished he weren't so darn close now to them because at any moment his cover could be blown.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 790<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Busted

**A/N: I love popping up drabbles while my beta thinks I'm writing the heavier fanfictions. Heh heh, wonder how long I can sit here typing until I'm busted.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, definitely not mine.**

* * *

><p>Lance was actually being pretty nice as they skipped stones standing with the lake water up to their calves. Clearing the air had seemed to work out far better than he'd thought it would. Lance knew the Brotherhood got a bad rep that they had rightfully earned, but he wanted to show Kitty that not all of the Brotherhood thought they should be enemies off the battlefield.<p>

Kitty cast Lance a look, trying to make him out. She didn't get guys. How could he be so nice to her, but so mean to others with his friends? Kitty wasn't stupid, she knew Lance was interested in her... but did he like her for her or because she was "unobtainable" as the enemy? If he were really interested in her, could he be nicer to her friends? Sometimes when Lance smiled at her he certainly looked cute despite the shaggy rocker hairstyle and bad reputation. Lance shoved his hands into the back of his pockets before catching her sky blue eyes. He was a bit awkward for a moment, looking as if he were trying to find the right words. Finally he spat it out in a rush that sounded like it had come out all in one breath. "Kitty, can I have your number? Y'know, so I can call you whenever we get back." He was trying to be her friend even though they were enemies and she had to give him credit. Most guys wouldn't try with the pressure that was being put on them.

"Yeah, sure," she said, reaching into her little camera bag for a pen. Kitty took his hand in hers and she wasn't stupid not to notice the blush on his face as she scribbled her number on his hand. "Call **whenever** you feel like it Lance." Oh, she knew it was wrong, but she was stretching out what she said for the benefit of those watching. Kitty had known Kurt was near when she'd first smelt the faintest whiff of brimstone in the air and saw no fire nearby. Her hand lingered holding Lance's calloused ones, knowing that the guys hiding were probably flipping out that she was being so friendly to someone from the Brotherhood. She let go and strolled back towards the water with a saunter in her step for added effect.

"Sure thing Kitty." She could hear the smile in his words, but kept her eyes on the water. Outside she was sweet as a kitten, on the inside she was ready to burst at the invasion of privacy from her so-called 'family' of mutants.

"You can go ahead and go back in. I like want some time alone," she said with a pleasant smile that didn't exactly reach her eyes.

"See you back at camp Kitty," called out Lance. He took off running and was ready to take on whatever the Brotherhood dished out at him because rigjt now Lance had the confidence of a guy that had finally got the number of the chick he'd had his eyes on since forever.

A few minutes passed with Kitty waiting until Lance was out of sight. Then she turned and pointedly stared at the tree with all the fury of a frazzled feline. Oh, Kitty knew he was in that tree like she knew her own name. "If you come out now I won't have to kill you and Scott." D'oh! She'd figured out Scott was there after that rock incident. "That totally means you too Evan!" She shouted the last part at the convenient teen fishing who hadn't caught a single fish in the time she'd spent hanging out with Lance. Three X-men came out busted. Scott popping up from behind the giant rock, Evans getting up from the dock, and Kurt hanging upside from his tail in the tree. Just because his inducer was on didn't mean he couldn't use his perfectly good tail. But it wasn't like they were really scared. Seriously, what harm could Kitty do to them? She was as frightening as a fluffy bunny rabbit.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 680<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Three Blind Mice

**A/N: Still not busted by beta ^_^ Mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: Pssh, I don't own X-men: Evolution. On a random note, I do love the colors blue and purple.**

* * *

><p>Kitty had graciously agreed to forgive them so easily; they really should've expected something to happen with that cat in the creamer smile she'd given them. They should've suspected with the glint in her eyes and the little shake of her head as she said 'boys will be boys.'<p>

If they had they would've been on their toes the next morning. When the three awoke bright and early for exercises they'd rushed getting ready like usual. Of course they hadn't even glanced at the others considering how sleepy they were. Scott tugged his sweatpants on, his mess of chocolate brown hair covering his shaded eyes. When he slept Scott normally placed the metal he wore in his X-gear over his them. He slipped the metal off and slid his glasses on over clenched eyes every morning to prevent a hole being blasted in the roof. Scott strolled out of the cabin with his hands in his pocket and Evan wobbled out with sleep shut eyes. Kurt slid on shorts and blindly pressed his image inducer on, yawning with his five fingered hand that still splayed as if there were three.

They'd fallen in line with the other recruits from the Brotherhood and the X-men and found everyone hysterical with snickers and guffaws. "What's everyone laughing at?" Evan asked, which earned even louder laughter.

"I want in on the joke," huffed Kurt, the natural trickster felt left out. And then they saw it.

The congratulations being given to one gifted attacker. Jean was high fiving Kitty and Rogue gave her a well-earned pat to the back. "Lance yer girlfriends okay," chuckled Toad, earning a blush from Avalanche considering he and Kitty weren't even dating.

With the utmost dread, the trio looked at each other's faces and saw what everyone was laughing at. Kurt had a cat face drawn on him with permanent marker, Evan a dog, and Scott had the worst given that Kitty believe his age made him old enough to know better. She'd packed on blush, lipstick, and had drawn eyelashes coming from his black shades onto his skin with eye liner. Kitty had phased into their room up to no good while they had peacefully slumbered like three doofuses who thought Kitty was innocent and would never ever get the back gone to pull one over on them. Those three men had forgotten… Kitty was best friends with the king of mischief, Kurt. He'd rubbed off on her in the worst way possible and now they were suffering and had themselves… mostly Kurt, to blame. It just went to prove, never get into the personal business of a snappy feline. And by the look in Kitty's dancing eyes, she'd just begun making their lives a living hell. A wide smile and her nose scrunched up, if she'd had whiskers they'd be twitching with anticipation of cornering the three blind mice before her. At least they'd learned a valuable lesson from this experience, never misjudge your opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 498<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 See How They Run

**A/N: Finally busted. Now I have to put up other chapters for my other stories thanks to my beta.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I just fan it from afar.**

* * *

><p>This was a competition and Kitty was helping them lose! Jean and Rogue were all for it too after they'd found out about the invasion of privacy. That and they were pissed since Scott, Evan, and Kurt had shown that they didn't mind cheating when it came to defeating the Brotherhood. Sergeant Hawk wasn't even lecturing the girls, the guys had no idea it was on account of them having explained to Hawk earlier that they needed the guys to apologize for something. Hawk just saw it as another opportunity for them to work on teamwork. All the other campers were off doing other courses. Mystique and Xavier had seemingly applied for their students to what was termed the 'harder' training of the camp. Mystique wanted the Brotherhood to find out the weak spots of their enemies and Xavier wanted the X-men to try and make peace with the Brotherhood.<p>

Today's 'harder' course was ultimate flag football over a hilly and hosed down muddy landscape. Every time someone reached to grab for the Brotherhood, Kitty happened to be near enough to grab the Brotherhood member and allow her teammate's hand to phase right through the ribbons that would've gotten the X-men points. She always did this though when Sergeant Hawk was distracted. "Darn it Kitty! You're close enough to pull one of their ribbons," growled out Scott just after she'd saved Todd from being taken down. She narrowed her eyes at Cyclops.

"I keep missing. Darn, my hands are so slow," she complained in a monotone voice, her sarcasm was like a sharp knife. "Do you guys want me to _spy _on them and find out their tactics?" She was definitely still mad. And they still had the ridiculous marker scribbles and make up on too! They hadn't made it back to the cabin in time to wash their faces off before their 'drill sergeant' had come out and forced them to go through the day wearing art de la Kitty. She was making them a laughingstock with the help of the girls. Jean kept using her telekinetic powers to make the ball drop out of their hands. Rogue, a person who was used to avoiding the touch of others, sure knew how to get them falling over their knees with simple gestures.

Pietro stood in front of the male members of the X-men in a flash with that smug look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "Yo, you guys should apologize to hissy Kitty for whatever you did to piss her off. It's taking all the fun out of beating you losers," chided Pietro. Advice from Pietro of all people. Hell had to be freezing over.

The three X-men joined together to discuss this new tactic while the three girls began plotting their next move.

"We've got to give up," breathed Evan. The fact that his arch-rival was telling him to suck it up and grovel and promptly goading him really put his spine out of place. "They're kicking our butts and we aren't even getting a chance."

"I wish Kitty were this serious when we actually are fighting bad guys. She'd be deadly," commented Scott. Seriously, if she put one-tenth of this effort in combat than Kitty would actually be pretty astounding for a fighter. "What about you Kurt? Ready to toss in the towel and apologize? It's the only chance we have at showing up these lowlifes."

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip. There would be no living with her if he didn't do something to fix it and right now the only person he was making an asshole of was himself. He needed to change plans and move back into her good graces. That was the only way at keeping Lance at arms length from Kitty, by taking his place joined at her hip as best friend. "Ja, I'm in."

* * *

><p>The queen bee of this mess peered over at the three droopy faced guys. "You think they're giving up yet?" She was getting tired of being mean, it really wasn't her thing despite the relish of challenging the males of the group.<p>

"Looks like it," broached Rogue, voice heavy with a southern accent. "Jean?"

"Ah no, I'm so not reading their minds." That was the one power Jean refused to use, but Rogue could understand. She probably felt the way Rogue did like when Rogue touched someone, with their thoughts and lives swamping their heads.

Pietro suddenly popped up beside the girls as quick as the breeze that was blowing around them. "It isn't like we don't like winning and stuff, but you guys could make it interesting for us. Even Todd's annoyed and half the time he'll take whatever chance he gets. Besides, how's Lance supposed to show off for you and peeve the guys off if you're letting him win?"

"Hate to say it, but he does have a point," muttered Rogue.

Kitty's face turned a light pink. "Fine," she agreed, "tell the Brotherhood to bring it on Pietro."

"Now that's the X-geek I know and annoy." As soon as Sergeant Hawk had turned his back Pietro had disappeared and was talking to his gang.

The female X-men looked up to find the three blind mice scurrying straight for them. The guys were ready to kiss major booty even if it meant degrading themselves to do so. "We just wanted to say we're sorry Kitty for what we did," began Scott.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have done that," added Evan, his head hung low. They were trying to look as guilt ridden as possible for Kitty to turn the other cheek.

And then, needing some prompting, the two elbowed Kurt. "Ja, will you forgive us?"

She looked them over, eyes resting on her best friend. Kurt was the one person Kitty trusted irrevocably so it hurt her more that he'd been involved spying on her. The instant he'd seen pain on Kitty's face Kurt dropped to both knees with a guilty conscience and said, "I am not worthy Katzchen." He crawled after her and threw his arms around her legs. "Forgive me! I'm a 'orrible friend." Astounded saucer eyes gaped before she bust a gut giggling as Kurt melodramatically buried his head against her knobby knees. Poor Kurt with the kitty cat face drawn on him looked even more ridiculous, but he was willing to go to whatever lengths to win her back. "I do not deserve your friendship!"

Was his groveling working? He spared a quick peek up at a hysterical Kitty. Truth was that she'd forgiven him as soon as he'd looked at her. The ground seemed to shake a bit around his knees, but that was probably just Lance getting peeved. "Get up! I forgive you!" Kitty struggled trying to pull him up. "Okay, okay! I forgive you guys." Kurt pulled Kitty in a quick hug before giving her the hint of a fanged smile. Jean high fived Evan. Scott and Rogue shared a look that said they were relieved to be rid of this mess.

"Don't you have something else you want to say?" Jean asked Scott, nudging him with her shoulders. She really wanted him to apologize for pressuring the guys into cheating.

Instead Scott shook his head with a wide grin, "Nope. Can't think of anything else. Now let's go kick Brotherhood tail!"

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1,228<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Blue Oblivion

**A/N: **I promise in 4 more chapters the X-men will be done camping. I just like using the setting. ^_^****

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Man, we vetter take Lance down. He irritates me," grumbled Kurt from where he was perched on a log in front of the campfire. He was watching Kitty over the snapping warm flames. Lance and her were cooking weenies on the end of a wire in perfect harmony and you'd think it was some scene out of a romance movie with the way Lance was acting around her like a besotted child. Well, Kitty was roasting an extra weenie for Lance, she was stuck eating sandwiches because of her kosher diet.<p>

The Brotherhood had realized another competition of sorts was going on in regards to Kitty so they were doing all they could to either give Lance space with her or be utterly charming to peeve off the males of the X-men. That even meant Pietro was joking with her and Lance. Todd had offered her the best spot next to the fire. Fred was even minding his manners and using a napkin to keep his face clean!

Scott's brows rose and he followed Kurt's line of vision to the trickster who'd caused them to spend an hour trying to get permanent marker and make up off their faces after they'd been released from flag football. When the girs had finally forgiven them the X-men had caught up in the game until they'd tied.

For Kurt to actually begin taking something competitively like Scott meant something. Scott's competitive streak was to prove that the Brotherhood was second best, Kurt's was for reasons entirely different and Scott was finally beginning to see what that one reason was. Kitty. Scott bumped shoulders with Kurt upon realizing what Jean and Rogue had already caught onto. The fuzzy blue dude was infatuated beyond the point of no return with their teen sweetheart. "Dude, you've got it bad."

"Got vhat Scott?" Scott discreetly thumbed towards Kitty. Kurt's gaze swiftly veered off that course as he focused in the opposite direction of her none too subtly. Oh yeah, Kitty definitely had Kurt's affections at her beck and call. "I've no idea vhat you're talking about." His accent was thick, a true sign Kurt was irked.

A light sniff and Scott eyed Kurt's supper hanging on the bit of wire over the bonfire. Kurt in his blue fogged oblivion that was heavily focused on the key to his angst had forgotten something very crucial. "Well, since you're so obviously **not** looking at her, maybe you can save your supper from burning." He patted Kurt on the shoulder and pointed at the meat that had somehow caught fire. Nightcrawler began scrambling to put the fire out on his foot, but it was no good. That meat was charred and three shades blacker than sin. **_He burnt his food. Yup Kurt's got it bad,_** thought Scott before he snuck his own glance at the woman of his affections. Jean was trying to bring Rogue out of her shell by talking to her more since the two young women weren't on the best of grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 505<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 The Food of Love

**A/N: Moar Kitty and Kurt! I demand it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own X-men: Evolution. Also, I don't own the line that is the title of this chapter, I credit William Shakespeare "If music be the food of love..." whole bit for inspiring this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sparkling blue eyes had been glancing every now and then at her pouting friend across the campfire. What was eating at him? It had to be something serious for Kurt to have burnt his meal! Something had to be weighing heavy on him if Kurt wasn't thinking with his stomach for once. Rather than stay sat down beside Lance, she excused herself with a pat to his arm. "I've got to go check on my best friend," she said with an innocent shrug before getting up and padding over to sit beside Kurt. Scott readily made room for her, in fact, he went over to sit beside Evan to give them time together. Lance's glare never left the depressed mutant once Kitty had moved away from him. "What's wrong Kurt?"<p>

"Nothing," Kurt lied, his eyes watching the fire. He'd given up on eating that night. He didn't have the stomach for it. Kurt's senses were heightened so he'd been able to hear every flirtation, every comment, every joke, and every laugh that Lance shared with Kitty. It was a bit depressing thinking that he might never get past the friend zone with her.

She decided to pull out his favorite pet name in attempts to get him to say or do something. "Fuzzy elf you've barely touched your dinner." Not that she could blame him, that thing was barely recognizable as a weenie. And there weren't any weenies left thanks to Fred. But Kurt hadn't even joined in making s'mores! Kurt going without food was like Mr. Logan without an attitude. Kurt didn't even respond to her observation in the normal chipper mood she was waiting for. What was wrong? Kitty plucked the brown marshmallow off her metal rod and began fashioning a s'more. Next thing Kurt knew two graham crackers with chocolate and a marshmallow hovered in front of his lips from a very delicate looking hand. "It's fine, dinner isn't the best anyway. Come on Kurt… eat it…" She pushed the dessert against his shut lips. It was time to bring out the big guns and do what girls did best... clench the arms together to make the chest look bigger, widen the eyes for the innocent puppy-dog effect, and add a wibbly pair of pouty lips. "...For me. I made it and for once I think it came out alright!" He cracked a wry smile. To a certain degree he felt like she was flirting with him, but even if it was meant to cheer him up he'd take it.

Kurt allowed Kitty to feed him and took a bite. By the time he was done with it his appetite had picked up as well as his mood. Her muffins may sink his stomach, but her s'more had warmed his heart. Sure, if looks could kill he'd be dead a hundred times over in the most conniving ways possible by Lance, but it was worth it. No matter what happened, Kitty would always choose her friend over a guy unless she was in love. Which meant he won. For the time being at least. Kitty sidled up, making herself comfortable against his side and all was right with the world again. **_Take that Lance!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 537<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Checking For Ticks

**A/N: Aw, sweet romance fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own it.**

* * *

><p>His three fingered hand rubbed and scratched at his head. It wasn't fun being furry sometimes. It was like those darn pests knew he was a furry so they flocked to him. "Hold still Kurt," Kitty chided, running fingers over his scalp and swatting at his hands. He sighed into the touch. For her though, the pain of those critters was bearable. Most people were repulsed by the idea, but Kitty handily came to his aid and was checking Kurt for ticks or any form of bugs. Kitty checked his top half for him, but the bottom half was all his. He took a shower twice a day, cold or hot, whatever the shower would give him he took it just to try and wash bugs away.<p>

Kitty's blunt nails scraped along the back of his ears and he shivered. Kurt had to tamper down his thoughts as best as he could because often times they fell to the gutter without any warning. Just being with her was enough, but damn his hormones had a mind of their own with him being a teenager. He'd yet to shake away thoughts revolving around the tail incident. And stupid dreams that sent him either to the showers or jumping in the frigid lake weren't helping.

It was a good thing his head was bent and his shaggy hair was shielding his face otherwise she might realize he had a crush on her by now. It wasn't some minor thing that most guys felt towards girls. See a pretty face and whistle at her, but barely spare a glance. Nope. Not for him. Get a number, take a few dates, fool around. That wasn't his style. Flirt and be sweet, but ditch when something important appeared. Kurt could never do that to her. These few days camping had made Kurt realize he was majorly crushing to the point of falling. And she hadn't a clue he was traipsing after her with his heart beating on his sleeve for all to see. "Almost done and I haven't found a single bug," she sang.

Kurt frowned. For once he wished he'd actually had bugs on him today. Normally if Kitty found even one bug she spent about two hours in his company double checking.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 379<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 Ghost and Demon's Fall

**A/N: Swu-eet. I'm on a Kitty/Kurt rampage, next is Tamaki/Kagome, then Aragorn/Kagome... I'm working my way around.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda you know I don't own it. I don't own little Debbie Cakes nor Swiss Miss Rolls... but I definitely want one right now and the pantry is empty. e_e oh noooooo! *weeps***

* * *

><p>Kitty may not have been able to cook anything, but as far as cold cuts and bread went Kitty made killer sandwiches. Rogue, Kitty, and Jean crept from their cabin in the dead of night with little giggles in between every cracked branch and every crunched pebble. The instigator of the group had to blame Kurt for rubbing off on her as she phased the girls into the guys cabin and they shook the boys awake. "Midnight picnic," whispered Kitty giddily, holding up the basket of goodies they'd prepared from the kitchen. Between someone with telekinetic powers, a phaser, and someone who could borrow powers, breaking into a simple kitchen had been a piece of cake… figuratively and a bit literally since they'd stolen a good number of Debbie Cakes. The Brotherhood had a cabin all to themselves because of Fred being so huge, besides it was only four to a cabin so the three guys pretty much made one on their own.<p>

Scott cracked open a soda when they finally made it to the dock for their impromptu picnic. Kitty was handing out the sandwiches with her toes dipping in the cool water of the lake. In the night where only the light of the moon glowed Kurt didn't worry about slipping into his real form, his tail skimmed the waters that he hadn't been able to swim in with the others. He'd actually left his image inducer in the cabin. The leader of the gang wanted to find out what was at the bottom of Kitty's affections for a certain mutant. "So Kitty, what's up with you and Lance?"

"So Scott, what's up with you and that girl in your math class?" Touché. Jean was a little sore on that subject, but she wanted to find out as well.

"What? Nothings up. We're just friends." Scott was on the defensive.

"Exactly! Why can't we be friends with the others? Isn't that what professor Xavier is trying to teach?"

Rogue really wasn't interested in a debate breaking out any time soon. "Scott skip the subject before I knock yah out," suggested Rogue. She teased her roommate about Lance all the time and knew enough when to back off. Guys had no business messing with a girl's personal matters otherwise it would explode into a mess, so Rogue was doing a kindness to Scott before he got his ass phased into the peer.

Evan was making thorns come out to skip over the lake and Jean was chowwing down on a Swiss Miss Roll. "I think we'll have the advantage tomorrow if Kitty phases-"

"Scott no cheating," ordered Jean, nudging him with her elbow. She got that look in her eyes that said she wouldn't think twice about using her powers to toss him in the lake.

"But-" Could he be more of a spoiled child sometimes?

"We need to fight fair and square," Jean chided, making Cyclops slump as he nibbled at his sandwich and dropped the matter completely.

Kurt shook his head. When would those two finally become a couple? It was obvious to everyone that Scott and Jean not only worked well together, but had some steady chemistry.

A light plunking noise reached Kurt's ears and he rested his fuzzy chin on Kitty's shoulder to watch her dropping a few pieces of bread into the water. She twitched a bit, not planning on ever admitting how ticklish his fur made her when he was this close. Half the time she didn't know whether to giggle from the tickle fits or rub up against it because it was so soft. She gave into neither temptation. "What're you doing Kitty?" Nightcrawler asked. The moonlight bathed Kitty in such pretty hues, even in the dark her eyes shone and she seemed otherworldly. He may be the demon, but Kitty was the ghost and what an enchanting one she was. Kitty froze, her chin turned so their noses were a breath away as she peered at his glowing eyes. She could never get over how interesting it was to see those two beads of light in the night shining back at her.

Scott wagged his brows at the others and soon they cleared off the deck a bit further away. Scott and Jean went to skip stones, Rogue began wading in the water, and Evan was squishing his toes in the sand while he finished his meal.

"Just watch fuzzy elf," Kitty whispered. Sure enough a fish came up and nibbled at the bread before ducking back under the water.

His tail jerked up when it got bit by of all things a baby turtle. "Ouch!" His tail floated up to his hands and he checked the sore spot. "Man, that hurt!"

The turtle slipped out of sight as Kitty pulled Kurt's tail up to inspect in the moonlight. He was biting his lips as she held it as lightly as she would if she were holding a feather in her palms. Surely it didn't hurt when she just held it, he was just sensitive about it and she couldn't blame him when people wanted to jerk his tail and look at it all the time. "Do you want me to put some ice on it Kurt?"

"Nein. I'm good Kitty." He tried to reach for his tail, but alas his embarrassment knew no bounds as she kissed it again. Kurt promptly edged away backwards to prevent Kitty from seeing the heady dazed expression on his face, not realizing the fault of that action, and fell right into the lukewarm lake. He was up sputtering globs of water out while Kitty frantically scrambled to see if he was alright.

"Kurt you okay?" She reached out a hand to help him up from where she kneeled on the edge of the peer. She should've seen it coming when that fanged grin spread across his face right before he yanked her splashing into the water with him. They were sopping wet and didn't really care as Kurt finally got to swim in the cool lake water out in the open and play with Kitty.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1,021<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Kittens in a Basket

**A/N: Just steadily feeding the Kitty/Kurt pairing**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... d%#^!**

* * *

><p>Like a pack of kittens curled up together the younger of the X-men were snoozing in the very back of the moving bus on the way home. They were bushed. Luckily, Kitty was too out to be car sick. She slept with her head nestled all cozily against Kurt's. Evans's face was wedged against the window, a steady cloud in and out as he breathed silently with his leg crossed over Kurt's. Rogue was in her own little booth close to her friends, huddled with a blanket over her legs. Jean and Scott sat near the center. Oddly enough the Brotherhood sat at the front… though that might be in part because Kitty had threatened them into moving at the front of the bus so she could have more room to lie down. Her threat didn't go idle considering if she wasn't asleep she might blow chunks on them. The regular campers had left in their own bus.<p>

Lance kept glancing openly at the group of sleeping teens, his eyes set on one girl clad in a pink tank top, some rolled up jean shorts, and a pretty messy ponytail with stray strands framing her petite face. Kitty was burnt pink on the shoulders, a few new freckles dotted her skin, and she looked like an angel leaning against Kurt with her chest gently rising and falling in slumber. Kurt's shaggy head of black hair rested on top of her head with black and brown strands intertwining as compatibly as their owners. _**How can she stand that fur ball being so close to her? **_Lance thought with an irritable glance. He knew they weren't a couple, but damn if it didn't annoy him every time he saw them together. Lance had quickly developed a strong distaste for the furriest X-member.

Jean sat comfortably across from Scott. "Young love is sweet isn't it?" She asked him. Scott raised a questioning brow and Jean gave a small jerk of her chin towards Kitty who was snuggling against Kurt's shoulder at that moment. "I have a feeling it's going to be a while until she notices." Jean knew that love wasn't so obvious with certain people and Kitty looked like one who needed to be literally hit with the figurative clue before she'd realize it. Sometimes it took a while to figure out and realize just what you had in hand's reach.

"Whaddyah mean Jean? I'm pretty sure Kitty and Lance are almost an item," he muttered. Scott knew Kurt had a thing for Kitty now, but Scott was almost positive she was interested in the delinquent from the Brotherhood.

Jean gave Scott a sweet smile, eyes settling on his face warmly as she brushed back her red hair behind an ear. "Every girl goes through a bad boy phase before she meets the good guy." She looked away and Scott had to replay those words over in his mind. Had she only been referring to Kurt and Kitty?

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 496<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Well, I requested a commission for this pairing from the talented Mistiqarts on deviantart. You can see it on dA at *but without all the spaces & after putting it in your site bar*: http : / my .deviantart . com / messages / # / d46r1u4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution... nor CVS. XD**

* * *

><p>Home was definitely where the heart was… as well as the flat screen T.V., the assurance of indoor plumbing, the air conditioning, fast food, and everything else that Kurt adored about modern living. "Ja! My bed!" Kurt shouted, poofing up high so he fell onto his bed with a bounce. Kurt rolled around and wallowed in the plump cushions that Xavier Institute had to offer. Way nicer than those little beds that barely passed for mattresses at the camp! His muscles were sore from the endurance trials he'd been under all week as well as teaming up with the Brotherhood to save Xavier and Mystique from Juggernaut.<p>

And Kitty came striding right through his door without even knocking. Kurt was wearing only his baggy brown pants, he'd tossed off his shirt, and so he sat bolt upright with a hand clutching onto his pillow like some damsel in a horror film. "You should knock! For all you know Keety I could 'ave been changing." A little irritated at his privacy being breached and her name came out with an accent to it. After so many days of sharing a room with the other males in the Institute, it was a reprieve to have the solitude of one's own room.

"It's not like I haven't seen you with a shirt before," Kitty said, rolling her eyes. A faint pink hue tickled her cheeks. After months of being friends they'd gotten used to seeing each other in their PJs, Kurt loved wearing baggy boxers with a hole in the back for his tail and normally threw on a t-shirt. Right now, even clutching onto the pillow, he was giving an eye full with a pair of conditioned biceps from performing in the circus. It was something that wasn't entirely unwelcoming to look at… having gotten used to his furriness, Kitty belatedly realized that her friend was actually_ incredibly_ easy on the eyes.

Speaking of eyes, Kurt's lantern yellow were resting on Kitty's hands hiding behind her back. "Vhat 'ave you got there Kitty?"

_**Bamf.**_

He stood behind her with his arms crossed while Kitty had quickly twirled around to hide it.

_**Bamf! Bamf**_!

No matter how she turned he was there! "Hey! Stop that! I want it to be a surprise," she whined.

He grinned, a pearly fang hanging over his bottom lip. "A surprise? For me?" He'd never gotten a present from anyone outside of his family. Kurt tilted his head and Kitty swore he looked like a cute little blue puppy.

"Here," she placed a neat little package in his hand. It had been wrapped carefully with brown paper since they didn't have anything more festive.

Kurt didn't know whether to take his time unwrapping or tear into it. He gave into instinct and ravaged that package in his excitement. There was a little black frame, vines and flowers joining the frame together wrapping and twining in a small rectangle.

Kurt's grinning human face beamed out of the picture with Kitty's arms wrapped around his neck peering from over his shoulder. She'd ambushed him for a piggyback ride and Jean had gone picture crazy that week with everyone. Kitty's legs were locked around his waist and he was holding her legs so she wouldn't slide off his back. A peace symbol was thrown up at the camera from Kitty and Kurt was cheekily winking. Kitty had begged Jean to get a quick picture of this so they'd conveniently went to CVS, where the bus had halted for a rest stop, for 'girl supplies.' None of the guys had dared follow. Even the Brotherhood knew the cardinal rule that women and 'girl supplies' were to be avoided at all costs. Kitty had browsed frames and found this one. It seemed to fit the camp that they'd just left.

This was the sweetest gift he'd ever received.

"I know the frames a little gurly," she murmured, nervously twiddling her hands. She didn't know if he'd like it or not, but he really didn't have much in his room. She was determined to make it a little homier for Kurt so he wouldn't miss his home so much. Kitty didn't even know what had driven her to get him a gift, but she'd thought it would be something sweet to do for her best friend.

"No," he protested. Kitty immediately found her face flush against a furry blue chest. He nuzzled his face in her neck, tickling her skin with the soft hairs on his chin, and murmured, "It's perfect. Danke Katzchen."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 759<strong>

**German word of the day: Danke. Thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23 Dragging the Cat In

**A/N: Chapter titles that are corny! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Though I did make up Mario's Pasta Supreme... there's probably one out there existing though. XD**

* * *

><p>"Who dragged the widdle kitten in?" Pietro catcalled as Kitty swept past him with the broom. Lance was busy cleaning the den. They'd gotten together to hang out and had ended up with Kitty talking Lance into cleaning the house as a surprise for the rest of the Brotherhood. Honestly, Kitty just needed her hands busy while her mind tried to process things. Todd began making meow noises as he hopped ahead of Fred. Mystique was away. Just because she masqueraded as a principal didn't mean she didn't have school obligations to attend to.<p>

Kitty wasn't going to take their nonsense. She was a teenage girl who deserve respect, as well as part of the X-Men. Being coy and cattish she leaned against the broom she'd been using and looked pitiful as she exclaimed, "Oh darn, you don't like stray cats. I guess I'm going to have to leave and take the meal I fixed in the kitchen away with me."

"You cooked?" Pietro asked in disbelief as Freddy was already pushing his way into a spotless kitchen. Pietro beat him to it.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she commented casting Lance a wink. He was smirking. Kitty hadn't cooked; they'd actually splurged on a meal because they hadn't had time to make one.

"Whoa! You even cleaned," cried out Todd, glancing around the shiny tiled floors. He was fine with cleanliness, as long as it had nothing to do with his body or his room.

"Since when do you know how to fix Italian?" Fred asked, peering at the bowls of pasta, ravioli, and plates of garlic bread. The only thing Kitty had actually made was the salad. Lance had already overheard of Kitty's disastrous hands in the kitchen so he'd been grateful when they'd picked up food instead.

"Pssh." Quicksilver was fast on his foot and had already peered in the trashcan at the boxes. "Since she learned to dial Mario's Pasta Supreme," he commented.

Kitty sheepishly ducked her head. "Well, we were busy cleaning. We didn't get to your rooms though, I thought you'd like totally want your privacy," she shrugged modestly. The Brotherhood had to give her that, they might dish out stuff at each other fighting, but she'd respected them enough to leave their rooms alone.

Fred began thanking Kitty by patting her on the back, she stumbled with those huge hands patting her. "Thanks Kitty. You should come around more often if we get to have swanky food like this," called out Todd in between fixing his plate. Lance was becoming far more forward than before and Kitty was slowly warming up to him. Avalanche threw an arm around Kitty's shoulders and she felt like a little house wife. "Told you guys she wasn't bad."

"Jeez thanks," she said sarcastically as she pushed Lance playfully away. It was still a bit uncomfortable being up close with him like she was with Kurt.

Pietro ran around the house checking it out and in a second had swept around them a good three times. "You finally got the kitten alone in the house and what do you do?" He raised a wry and disbelieving brow. "You _clean_. Lance you sure have a way with women," he chuckled. Shadowcat blushed and felt like phasing through the floor. Pietro's hand ghosted over her head in what might've been a quick pat to the head had she felt anything. Was she becoming friends with them? _All_ of them? "Eh, she ain't so bad. But that doesn't mean we're about to become friends so don't give your hopes up X-geek." So much for trying. She wasn't going to give up. Pietro had just proved he wasn't all bad and he was the hardest friend of Lance's to impress!

She watched as the boys went to the plastic plates and began hefting up their plates. Lance brushed by her with a lopsided smile on his face and she went to put the broom up in the closet. For a moment she slumped against the broom closet's door and sighed. She'd needed to get out of Xavier Institute. Something was up with Nightcrawler and she didn't know what advice to offer. He'd been questioning his parentage ever since Rogue had been having nightmares of his past as a baby. Anyone would want to know their birth parents, but Kitty was frightened for him. She couldn't talk to him without Kurt broaching the subject and he was beginning to become obsessed with it. Not only that, but Kurt was beginning to have nightmares of his own again. Ones that _only _Kitty was privy to that involved fires, smoke, and dark specters. She was worried what would happen if he opened that chest about his real family. Some secrets were best left alone.

"Yo Kitty." She almost jumped out of her skin when Lance popped up behind her with two plates in his hands. "You ready to eat? I stole you a plate before Blob got to it." She gave Lance a faint nod. His eyes were for her, but her mind was on another guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 853<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 Man's Inner Beast

**A/N: Kurt and Kitty time with a dash of teenage angst!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, like totally not mine.**

* * *

><p>Disgusting. He was bitter and angry at the world and was waiting for it to turn on him. After all, it always did. His happiness was hanging on a shred and he was waiting for the moment it would fall and be shattered into a million pieces. Kurt's back was turned from the door, waiting for someone to burst in his room and call him the bastard of an evil woman and then promptly kick him out. Nightcrawler glared down from his balcony at the ground, his hands curling around the stony railing. Blue hands. Blue like her. Those lurid eyes she had were just like his, the facial features, the limber and lithe body. All inherited from the woman who stood as Magneto's right hand. His birth mother. Kurt had no doubts that she was his mother even if Rogue had tried telling him to wait until the facts were presented and fully proven.<p>

The skin was enough. Mystique was the only other person he'd run into with blue skin like his and those dreams that Rogue had dreamt were proof enough to him. The self-loathing had come back full scale now that he knew his biological mother. Would he turn evil? Did it run in the genes and infest the blood? Were the people back in Germany right when they called him a demon? He'd been so grateful his parents lived in the alps away from the towns after that one outing when he'd traveled with the circus. Was he a monster?

Almost as soon as he questioned himself, Kurt felt two thoughtful sandy colored arms wrap around his waist. Kitty's head pressed against his back and he could instantly smell her floral shampoo. "Shouldn't you stay avay from me? Evil may catch."

She shook her head against his back, bitter tears staining the back of his shirt at the pain he must be suffering. It was quite a load to be given information about your biological mother and find out she's your sworn enemy on the same day. "Kurt, you and her are two different people. She may be your mother, but she's not you. I don't think you could be evil even if you tried." He looked away and Kitty spun him around to face her. His face hung with shame.

The beads of his rosary were turning against his fingers and she knew he'd been consulting his religion as he did whenever facing anything direly soul wrenching. "I keep vaiting for God to punish me."

She held his face and rubbed her thumbs over the matted wet spots on his furry cheeks where he had shed tears. "God created you Kurt. Why would he destroy someone so good?"

"I'm a monster and I don't think God created me. Something else did." He said it like a law set in stone. His bright lurid eyes didn't even meet her's. How often had Kurt had these thoughts to make him believe them so easily? How many people had called him such?

Kitty hated it. She hated what he'd had to put up with since childhood and she hated all of the anger he'd had to deal with the entirety of his life. She was no better, judging him the first time they'd met. He was the mutant that all mutants felt bad for, the one whose x-gene affected the outside and not just the inside. But she no longer felt bad for him as she once had. She felt bad for those who used him as a scapegoat to make themselves feel better about their own freaky X-genes. They'd never know the true meaning of being accepted and loving every part of life as Kurt had. A true beast didn't know they were a beast and Kurt constantly questioned his actions. He was further from a beast than the guys she knew at school.

Her fingers held him in place and Kitty stood up on the tips of her toes to brush a soft kiss on one cheek and then the other. That definitely caught Kurt's attention. Of all things she'd kissed him! A beauty kissing the beast. "You're a man Kurt," she whispered, nodding her head at her own words. She needed him to understand that fact! "I don't see a monster when I look at you. I see a very good man." Those were the words Kurt had wanted to hear ever since he was a child. Words that no one had spared for him because they hadn't known he'd needed it or hadn't thought to speak to him.

It was a sweet balm to his heart and he felt most of his anger and hatred evaporate. Kitty always knew the right things to say to him. He melted into her arms, consoled by his favorite kitten.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 802<strong>


	25. Chapter 25 Chinese TakeOut

**A/N: We all know everyone has that one place on speed dial. My friends and I do. XD I went over 1,000 words... I'm peeved. lol**

**Disclaimer: I neither own X-men: Evolution nor Lee's Chinese Noodle Emporium, although the latter is a figment of my imagination I do not doubt there is one out there.**

* * *

><p>That's it! It was time for Chinese take-out. Kitty whipped out her cell and began ordering to lift Kurt's spirits. "I'll take chicken fried rice, lo mein and a side of dumplings for Kurt, two spring rolls, and egg drop soup to split. Yup Mr. Lee, this is Kitty." She peeked over towards the cracked bathroom door to make sure the shower was still going and Kurt was still inside. Kurt, Jean, and Scott were the only mutants with bathrooms in their rooms because they were the first among the students to arrive. "Tonight's occasion? Oh, Kurt just going through a rough time right now." Sure Mr. Lee was a friend, but Kitty wasn't exactly going to run at the mouth and let everyone know Kurt's business. "Uh huh. Oh! That's nice of you! Thanks Mr. Lee!" She hung up with a small smile on her face. It appeared they'd be getting a surprise free side dish to cheer up Kurt. You could tell what was important to a person by the way their speed dials were listed. On Kurt and Kitty's phones they were both number 2, followed by number 3 Lee's Chinese Noodle Emporium, 4 belonged to their parents, 5 was professor Xavier, and then 6 was 911.<p>

Shadowcat set to straightening Kurt's room. It looked like a hurricane had blown through and Kitty knew he wasn't going to come out the shower any time soon. Lickety split she folded the clothes on the floor and turned down his bed. Kurt and Kitty were close enough for her to know what to touch and what not to touch in his room. She then went to pick a feel good film out from his DVD collection. Kitty knew she would sit in his room and watch a weekend full of pirate movies with him if it would come an iota to cheering him up. That's what people did for the people they cared about. The shower went off and after a few minutes Kurt padded out with a towel hung over his head wearing a pair of boxers and a black tank top. "Here, lemme do that for you." Kitty took the towel and began wriggling it over his head to dry it out. When she lifted it up to see his long face her heart dipped a bit. Such sad eyes in what was normally a beaming face. She tossed the towel aside. "Kurt… I know you're still thinking about your gift-" He looked away at that word that had come to have the extra meaning of unique, freak, different, weird… He wasn't really hung up on the monster bit anymore since Kitty had spoken to him. "You need to see yourself like I do."

He touched her hand. "Nein, it's not that Kitty. I was just wondering why she got rid of me." Kitty had to wince. Rid was such a harsh word. "Why didn't she come back for me later?"

Kitty pulled Kurt onto the bed so that he was sitting beside her and she wrapped an arm around his waist since he was a bit too tall for her to comfortably loop an arm over his shoulders."You know Mystique was trying to keep you safe. She thought you were happy."

"Couldn't she have left a note or something?" He griped, his three-fingered hands clenching. "I was confused. I didn't know _w__hat _I was and it would've been nice if someone had explained."

She gave him a squeeze with her arm around his waist. "I know, but time has to be lived forward. We can't go backwards Kurt."

He gave her a speculative look. "When did you get so wise Katzchen?"

"When my best friend needed me to." She hugged him real tight. "We better get downstairs before our food gets here."

Kitty phased them through the door. At the mention of food Kurt immediately bucked up. The way through Kurt's heart, or moods in this case, was through his stomach. "Mr. Lee's?"

"Yup! My treat. Said he'd put extra veggies on your lo mein like you liked." They both knew to a 't' what the other preferred.

His heart warmed and Kurt let go a little of his weariness. He reached out and tugged on her ponytail. "Did I tell you how much I love you Kitty?" He couldn't help admitting it, knowing that he was safe because she wouldn't know just how much he meant it.

"Nope, but I will take your fawning as you worship me from afar," she chuckled though a blush dusted the apples of her cheeks at his exclamation.

* * *

><p>The duo had settled down into watching Treasure Planet. Kitty secretly adored this film for the cool graphics and she had a cartoon crush on the heartthrob loner, Jim Hawkins. Kurt was curious about seeing if someone at the institute could engineer one of those gliders Jim Hawkins was surfing on. If they could have a jet underneath their basketball court he was sure they could make a glider board.<p>

Kitty spooned some rice onto the empty side of Kurt's open container and he hefted more soup into a plastic bowl he'd snagged from the kitchen for Kitty. He kept his wontons far away from her plate since it was filled with pork and she didn't exactly eat that due to her kosher diet. "That was nice of Mr. Lee to give us Chinese donuts." Little bread balls coated in mouthwatering sugar. Their cholesterol would be skyrocketing out the roof tonight but they didn't care, they were young and needed this food as a means to cope with teenage angst.

"I'd kill to be able to cook like this," nodded Kitty already stuffing her face with their dessert, eyes glued to the screen. Kurt's tail passed her a soda while he noisily slurped up noodles.

"You think villains ever watch cartoons?" Kurt asked. His mind was still on his mother, but Kitty couldn't blame him after finally finding out who she was.

"Yeah, they're normal people like us," she shrugged. "I mean, the Brotherhood are still obnoxious guys who sneak into dollar theaters… so yeah." She'd been invited to go to said sneak-ins, but had heartily declined. It wasn't the honor code thing though, more of the being stuck in a dark theater with deafening speakers and four of the X-men's enemies kind of thing.

"Are you still talking to Lance?" Kitty would've much preferred talking about his mother to this conversation. Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't lie to Kurt and they rarely kept secrets.

"Yeah, I helped him clean his house the other day. He isn't so bad." She eyed him knowing he thought what all the others thought. "There's something good in everyone y'know. I hate how everyone thinks we're a couple." She pointed her chop sticks at him and began waving them around in the air. "Can't a guy and a girl be friends without implications?" Kitty stabbed at her rice and Kurt ducked his head at her comment. He wished there were implications in his relationship with her. "Mystique may be our enemy, but there's got to be something good in her. She did have you after all. And she tried contacting you! That shows she still cares." He knew she was right. Kurt knew that Mystique had to have cared for him. She'd let him live with two loving parents and he doubted he would've been happier had he been living on the side of the Brotherhood. If he'd never been left with his gracious adopted parents than he might've never learned so much at the institute, might've feared being accepted by other mutants, might've been a jerk about his powers, and he might never have known Kitty. Things happened for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1,297<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Once In a Blue Moon

**A/N: Yeah yeah corny chapter titles. But yay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin.**

* * *

><p>A blue three fingered hand reached out to tug on Kitty's wrist. It was like she could see his soul pleading with her in those yellow orbs to stay behind just so he'd have someone who he trusted with him. "Kitty, could you not leave?" She nibbled on her bottom lip and thought for only a few seconds before she gave a sweet nod of the head. Kitty knew that sometimes Rogue wasn't the only one who had nightmares. Rogue was able to see people's worst fears after she'd touched them, but Kurt often had reoccurring nightmares of creatures he'd never seen and Kitty the only one who was aware of this. She didn't know who had it worse, Rogue who dreamt of other people's fears or Kurt who hadn't a clue where his fears originated from. It was one thing to feel someone else's fears and it was another to face some you didn't know existed.<p>

"Sure thing Kurt." Most students would consider this breaking the rules, but not everyone in the institute had a cemented friendship like Kitty and Kurt. This wasn't the first time she'd spent the night in Kurt's room and most of the time the professor's looked the other way in their case. They had seniority over the newer mutants that had begun arriving in the university and… truth be told, most people didn't think their friendship would develop into anything more than the platonic stage it was in.

Kitty texted Rogue real quick that she was staying in Nightcrawler's room and placed the phone on the dresser before crawling in next to Kurt. He scooted over for her allowing her room on the left side of the bed, it was always her spot. Kitty was thankful she'd brought her pillow with her for take-out night because she would've hated waking up and finding herself stealing his pillow like she'd done before. "I'll be here as long as you need me Kurt," she promised. Kurt couldn't do pinky promises but they'd made their own version of it a long time ago. Kitty hooked her pointer finger and middle finger around the one he used as a pointer finger.

She burrowed into her pillow and pulled the covers over her head while Kurt curled into a ball on his side. They were an odd pair of sleepers, he always curled up and she always ended up throwing an arm or a leg hogging most of the bed by the time the sun rose. "Kitty… if you had a kid and they came out… scaly and purple would you still love them?" If it weren't a serious discussion she might've laughed at how he phrased his question.

"Yeah, they're my child no matter what they look like."

For a moment Kurt's tongue felt like lead in his mouth and he dared himself to ask what his heart feared asking. "What about _you _Kitty? Would you be able to love someone who looked different on the outside?" Kitty knew Kurt's worst fear… being alone. She contributed that as one of the leading factors as to why he flirted so much.

She thought about it and he feared she would remain quiet. "If you'd asked me that when we met I would've said no in a heartbeat," she whispered. At least she was being honest with him. Kurt knew most of his friends would state 'never' or say something to skip the conversation and avoid lying. "I might be put off by it at first… but, I think I'd give them a chance. You don't know if someone's a prince charming until you get to know them."

"So, are you saying I'm a prince charming?"

"More like a knight in shining armor," she admitted. "Though sometimes you can be a jester." Kurt smiled against his pillow. He had a chance with her. That was all he needed to know.

His tail slid under the covers and poked Kitty in the side so she'd know he was speaking to her. "Gut nacht Kitty."

She reached behind her to poke his stomach right back. "Night Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 685<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 Wrong Number

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to add another chapter for this week.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own.**

* * *

><p>Just as things seemed to be getting quieter with Mystique disappearing after that Asteroid M incident, where Magneto had attempted to get the 'most powerful' of the mutants, someone had to throw the wrench into the perfectly fine and functioning peace that they had finally acquired.<p>

That someone was the angst driven teenager who wanted nothing more than to shake things up. Someone Kitty had recently grown attached to and thought of as a sweet guy. Now her thoughts all screamed one word: Asshole.

Sure Lance had attempted to save her when he gate crashed the soccer match, but he'd been the whole reason for the shake up! Nice Kitty was gone in a dash as she slammed shut one of her dresser drawers in her anger. She was cursing like a sailor and the X-men knew to stay far away from her. Wolverine had even been stunned at half pint's use of vocabulary, however, he shouldn't have considering he had slipped up cursing a few times around her. "That arrogant son of a bitch," she growled out alone in her room.

Lance and the Brotherhood would've foolishly exposed mutants all over the world just because they wanted attention. Thankfully the X-men had sprung into action and Professor Xavier had been able to take care of the mess, but that might not have been able to happen. The X-men couldn't always go on luck! He could've ruined it for all of them, the peace and tranquility. Sure, Kitty loved her powers by now, but she still wasn't ready to spring out and let the world know what she was. Half her family weren't even aware. Kitty had vented quite a bit with Rogue. It had been quite a bonding moment that women often shared when it came to the downfalls of men. Rogue had just left out of the room to get a tub of ice cream for them to share. It was odd seeing an angry Kitty, but Rogue had always wondered if Kitty had an angry streak somewhere hidden under all of that teenage girl-ness. Sure enough, one brutal scratch and under the surface rested all the fury of a bristling angry feline.

Kitty's cell phone had been going off, messages and phone calls from Lance, but she'd turned it off mere minutes ago and was relishing the peace as she slumped against the wall of her room. And then it came! The incessant ringing as the phone in her room was going off the hook with calls from Lance. She knew what he wanted if the 14 voice messages on her phone had been enough of a hint with Lance apologizing, wanting to make things right between them. That ship hadn't entirely sailed out of the harbor, but it was sinking fast like a lead weight. He'd have to do something grand to swing back into her affections or even be considered worthy of her friendship. That had been a dip shit move and she'd seen idiotic things upon moving in a mansion filled with teenagers.

"Kitty, you need to answer your phone. It's annoying everyone," complained Kurt. He'd poofed into her room. Kurt was actually irritated so his accent was thicker than ever and he highly hoped it wasn't some love-lorn fellow trying to bother Kitty. As much as he wanted to be the only one chasing after her, it was bothersome having to deal with the ones who wanted him to pass notes to her or what not. "Who is eet anyvay?" He picked up the phone. "Gutentogue?"

His brows rose as Lance began yelling at him, "Get your furry blue mitts off the damn phone freak and hand it to Kitty!"

Said female stomped over towards the phone and stole it from Kurt. "I'm sorry Lance, but that stunt you pulled is going to be a long time in forgiving. And don't yell at Kurt when he was just answering the phone! He didn't deserve that!" Kitty slammed the phone down back on its holder. Kurt had never seen her this mad, though he couldn't blame her. Everyone was peeved at the Brotherhood. The phone began ringing again and Kurt cast Kitty look that said he was waiting for her to forgive Lance in a matter of minutes. It was normally how things went with Lance and her. Lance would say something stupid and she'd stomp off with him trialing behind asking for her to forgive him. Maybe he'd cheat on a test or Kitty would catch him picking on a younger mutant. It didn't matter, it always ended the same way with a lecture from Kitty and a slap on the wrist. Her anger really was short lasting, not that Kurt disliked it. Actually, it was her soft heart that attracted him like an angel to a sinner.

Kurt watched solemnly as Kitty picked up the phone one last time. He'd seen this coming. "Lance... of course Kurt is here! He's my best friend! What does he have to do with-" With her other hand she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just **shut up** Lance!" Kitty couldn't even hear herself think. Silence rang in the room and over the phone. It was very rare occasions her voice ever raised that loud. "Lance, do me a favor," her voice dipped and Kurt felt it coming, the acceptance she dished out left and right. "Don't ever call here again." The phone went back on the receiver and not a moment later began ringing. This argument wasn't over for Lance but it was for Kitty. A very steamed Kitty phased her hand through the phone, successfully breaking it and bringing about the wonderful tranquility of pure silence. She looked at an impressed and pleasantly stunned Kurt and said very innocently, "Wrong number."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 967<strong>


	28. Chapter 28 Lessons on Love

**A/N: Updating a day early because I leave for a convention this week. ^_^ Wahoo Labor Day! Also, thank you for the constructive criticism and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Duh.**

* * *

><p>Tabitha Smith, aka Boom Boom, had to be the biggest flirt known to the female gender. And of all people her attentions were drawn to Kurt, though not for the reasons Kitty was thinking. Kitty was sitting in the library sneaking glances at Tabitha and Kurt over her computer. Ever since their practice rescue scenario that morning those two had been two peas in a pod and Kitty knew she was jealous because that was her best friend. It felt a bit like she was cast aside, but she knew she was being childish. Kurt was just getting to know the newest X-girl. It wasn't like he was going to forget all about Kitty... though he hadn't remembered that he'd promised to help her with her German homework that afternoon. Kitty had picked that foreign language thinking she would be able to pick it up easier with Kurt hanging around her. So far she knew how to say 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'... and her name. Three words tops.<p>

"See, she's jealous," giggled Tabitha quietly so Kitty couldn't hear them.

Kurt's knowledge of the female sex was limited, so the queen flirt had made it her mission to school him on the arts of love. It was the first time that she'd been at the top of the class in a subject and she was actually having fun with instructing Kurt how to woo fair phasing mutant. "How do you know?" Disbelief was writ across every line in his face since Tabitha hadn't even spoken to Kitty. There was no way you could tell just by looking at someone!... was there?

"In a few seconds she's going to look back up," said Tabitha urgently. "Oh! There she goes." Kurt looked up and met Kitty's eyes; an embarrassed Kitty immediately looked back down and resumed to be pretending to be devoutly interested in the book she was holding.

Tabitha preened with her chin on her hands. "Look Kurt, I know you've got the hots for her. Almost _everyone_ knows you've got a thing for the kitten."

Well, he couldn't hide his bashfulness there. Was he really that easy of a read? Kurt wished he could read people as easily as others read him. Wait! Did that mean Kitty could- "Does Kitty know?"

"Pssh!" Tabitha had the gall to laugh. "You two are a pair."**_ A pair of whopping idiots with no sense of reading body languag__e, _**Tabitha thought. "Kitty's as clueless as you are." He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair pretending to be annoyed that everyone knew about his feelings for her. Secretly he was relieved. At least Kitty didn't know.

"You, my friend, need to make her jealous."

"How?"

She gave him a toothy smile and reached out to poke his nose very flirtatiously for their watching audience member. "That's where I help you fuzzball."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 477<strong>


	29. Chapter 29 Heart to Heart

**A/N: At least its on time XD I have classes that last until 8 on Wednesdays =_= Wahoo time to throw myself into fanfiction. I love fanfiction almost as much as I love comics and David Bowie!**

**Disclaimer: I tip my hat in the direction of the makers of X-men: Evolution for their awesomeness.**

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't really believed Tabitha when she'd informed him that girls often realized who they cared for when they saw another girl hanging around the guy they liked. However, he was given to consider her predictions. She'd told him that at some point Kitty would undoubtedly come to talk to him about 'them.' Honestly, Kurt didn't see it happening.<p>

So it came to some shock when Kurt strolled into his room to discover Kitty sitting comfortably on his bed with her legs crossed and his pillow clutched in her skinny arms. She was the only person he let come into his room without permission, everyone else had to knock because at times he really preferred his privacy. Her eyes were as solemn and round as a wounded animal's and for a moment he feared that Lance had been bothering her. Ever since Kitty had stopped talking to Lance things had gone downhill with how he treated her. Lance had taking to making it his mission in school to seek her out to bother her or instigate some sort of conversation. Any guy knew that Lance was trying to get back in her good graces, but the dude was completely oblivious that he was doing very poorly at it. So far Lance just acted like an ass around her, bringing up her 'loser' friends or the fight during that soccer match. Kurt's fists clenched and he was ready to poof his fuzzy blue butt along the roads to the Brotherhood's domain if he had to. He was sure Scott or Evan would join him. "Kitty? You okay? Is something wrong?" He really wanted to ask what Lance had done.

She shook her head. Kitty looked pretty unsure of something as she scooted to the side of his bed and hung her legs over the edge of it. "Nothing Kurt… I just want to know if you and Tabitha are seeing- are an item?" She was trying to phrase it as nicely as she could. For a moment the gears in Kurt's mind stopped moving. Tabitha's words rung in his head an for a split second he was waiting for the apocalypse to strike. "It's not like I'm worried or anything, I just want to know cause you're my friend."

A soft lopsided smile swept over his face and he plopped right beside her with an arm looped casually over her shoulders. She was actually jealous! Why hadn't he seen it as clearly as Tabitha had? Now that he knew what signs to look for it made Kurt's chest give a little puff of pride. For _once_, Kitty was beginning to look at him as something more, at least he hoped so. "You know no matter vhat happens you're my number one fräulein Kätzchen." Kitty smiled up at him, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. He hadn't given her a direct answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 481<strong>


	30. Chapter 30 Kitty's Got Claws

**A/N: So in the comics Kitty has to hold her breath when phasing sometimes... but not in the cartoons so wahoo! Fanfic = I've got the power. Also, how many of you have friend(s) that you would honestly fight for? Just so yah know what position Kitty's in. Had fun writing this.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

* * *

><p>Tabitha wasn't normally fearful of anything, but today she found herself on the receiving end of a staring Kitty. It wasn't even an angry glare, just a contemplating one that unnerved Tabitha because she had no idea what Kitty was thinking. It reminded her so much of a cat. Tabitha got the willies of those creatures sometimes. She was a little worried to be cornered alone, but it happened at the end of the day when she wasn't even thinking about her surroundings. Kitty slunk off after Tabitha and called out her name. When she caught up to Tabitha in the hallway she had a speculative look on her face. Boom Boom stood her grounds with hands planted firmly on her hips in that 'Bring-it-on' attitude. She was ready for the defensive. "You got a bone to pick with me Pryde?"<p>

She was waiting for a lashing from this sweetheart. However, Kitty walked right up to Tabitha and hugged the surprised wild girl. "No, I don't," said Kitty, pulling away to pat Tabitha's shoulder like a loving sister. And in a short second a light sharpened in her eyes making them seem harder, like brittle harsh blue ice. "I **am **warning you though." The nice Kitty disappeared. In a moment her fangs and claws were out and Tabitha was half expecting her to hiss. "If there_ is_ something between you and Kurt, I'm fine with it. I will stand by your side as long as I get to keep my friend." Strong words from the usual gurly girl. It appeared Pryde was actually growing up underneath all that teenage skin. "However, if you break his heart or you mistreat him-" A hard edge was in her words "-in any way, shape, or form; you'll be feeling it too." Kitty was actually scarier in this mode than an actual parent warning a prospective suitor of their kid. "So if you're just dating Kurt to toy with his feelings you should end it. **Now**." Kitty had seen Tabitha flirt enough at school playing with other guys' hearts. She didn't want Kurt's heart to be on the path of the broken ones that littered behind Boom Boom.

That was proof enough to Tabitha where Katherine Pryde's real feelings lay. Boom Boom played the villain so well; she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a dangerous hip like a loaded weapon. She wanted to see if Kitty was all meow and no bite. "He's a big boy, he can protect himself. What right do you have giving out threats _if we are involved _and if it is_ just for fun_?" Apparently those were the wrong words to say.

And there it was. The mother lion claiming what was hers. Kitty took a step forward and Tabitha actually backed up into the wall. Kitty placed a hand on Tabitha's chest pushing her and for a moment lil ol' Boom Boom was phased into the wall with only her head and arms hanging out. Goody-two-shoes Pryde proved that you shouldn't really judge a book by its cover and this kitten didn't merely meow but roared. If Kitty let go at any moment than Tabitha would be phased into the wall. It was something that Kitty didn't like to know she could do, she pretended like she couldn't kill someone so easily, but it still didn't stop her power from existing. This tactic though was just to scare Tabitha a bit. She honestly would never think to use it on someone, but she wanted to protect Kurt after all the times he'd watched after her back. "While you're stuck there let me make this clear. I'm his best friend. I may seem innocent, but there's a lot I'd do for him if someone hurt him." Tabitha couldn't be sure of Kitty was bluffing or not. However, Tabitha had no doubts in her mind that given the extra push to protect her buddy, Kitty would actually consider phasing someone into a wall with the wall pieces missing so their body wouldn't be torn in half, stuck in a deserted alley where there were rats with no food or water nearby. Kitty tugged onto Tabitha's hands, pulling her out from her locked torment. She'd never seen Pryde do anything that threatening and Boom Boom had to respect that. The girl had guts and was loyal to those she cared for. It was that fierce loyalty that Tabitha wouldn't mind acquiring. She had known Kitty wouldn't hurt her and was probably testing her boundaries, though she was a bit shaken up ol' Boom Boom had received worse threats before.

"I got cha Pryde," Tabitha muttered, brushing herself off. Really Tabitha was trying to shake off the bit of nerves of being phased into a wall. "Though don't worry Kitty-cat, I aint the one he's got eyes for. I'm just teaching him how to flirt, kinda like a big sister y'know." Kitty began to walk away, a little light in her step now that she knew there wasn't anything to worry about. What Tabitha called out to Kitty next had the phaser losing a step in her gait. "Yo Pryde! You care about him so much maybe you should be his girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 873<strong>


	31. Chapter 31 He Can Be Taught

**A/N: Brought to you by a work laden fanfic author ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this... these are not the droids you are looking for.**

* * *

><p>"Yo handsome," called out Tabitha, waving a hand at Kurt to get his attention. He was out in the woods sitting at his favorite tree that he shared with Kitty all the time. He didn't like other people coming to their spot without both of them there, but when Tabitha opened her mouth he completely reconsidered it."She digs you."<p>

He sat up suddenly. "What? How-"

Tabitha leaned against the tree with a soda in her hand. "Aside from her phasing me into the wall and telling me if I broke your heart she wouldn't be responsible for her actions." She wrinkled her nose. "Hmm, I don't know. Just a general impression."

Tabitha gave a long slurp of her straw as she waited for Kurt to process this information. She half expected him to apologize to her on Kitty's behalf for what happened; instead he jumped up in the air and started doing a little dance on a heavy branch above her. His tail was waving about frantically and he was singing at the top of his lungs, "She digs me! She digs me!" Tabitha yanked him down by the tail and he instantly winced clutching onto it. "Hey! Don't jerk the tail!"

"It just means you're going to have to work at it. She's protective over you so you've got to do something to show her that you're interested."

He looked at Tabitha like a lost puppy that had been kicked. "But I **alvays** do."

"No, you flirt with _everyone_," she stated, smacking him upside the head. Tabitha had that same problem, but she hadn't really singled out anyone yet who fit her tastes that she could go steady with. Scott was easy on the eyes, but that guy had a poker shoved in his ass in a way that could never let loose. Kurt was nice and sweet in the 'boy-next-door' way, but the antics they got into together labeled him more as a kid brother to her.

"Chicks dig the furry blue dude," he stated.

She rolled her eyes. Little boy blue needed to learn quick her lessons regarding the female population. "But you want **one** chick fuzzy. **Not** _all _chicks." So that's what he had to do? "Focus on her and you'll get her to notice," replied Tabitha when she saw the lightbulb flash behind Kurt's eyes. It appeared some men could indeed be taught.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 394<strong>


	32. Chapter 32 Kurtty

**A/N: Sorry these are a week late. Those night classes knocked me out this past week.**

**Disclaimer: Regretfully I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt strolled around the fair. He'd come here to meet Tabitha, but she was a no show and so he'd spent most of his time walking around with his hands shoved in his pockets. Kurt had no idea that Tabitha had invited Kitty to the fair as well and was actually hovering in the shadows sitting on a tree on the outskirts of the fair trying to remain undetected by the duo. She just wanted to see if nature would run its course when left alone.<p>

Sure enough, Kurt found Kitty playing by herself at one of the games. She was launching baseballs full force and had yet to make one hit the stacked bottles. Not so far away from her Rogue was buying a candy apple. Of course Kitty would never come alone, she was a social butterfly. He strolled over towards her and leaned until his face was right behind her ear. "Trouble Katzchen?" Kitty jumped in the air and launched the ball, just barely missing the poor guy in the goldfish booth beside this one.

He guffawed and she smacked him on the shoulder. "That wasn't funny Kurt!" Even as she said it Kitty couldn't help but crack a smile. Kurt flipped out a few bills and handed them to the man behind the stand. He could do it. Focus on her and no one else. He always gave her attention, but now he needed to vow off hitting on other girls. Tabitha had told him that if everyone else saw who he was interested in then in time she would too.

"No, this game is just rigged," Kitty huffed when she yet again made no wins. Rogue decided to make herself scarce with a small quirk of the lips as she passed right by the oblivious duo.

Kurt tossed a ball in the air and caught it, rolling it like a skeeball around his arms, over his shoulders, and into his other hand. His skills from the circus would definitely come in handy with impressing her. She'd quite forgotten he was stronger than he looked until that moment. "I don't know about that Kitty. Maybe you just can't throw." He used two of the three balls and chucked them at the bottles making them all fall over so that he won a prize. "Pick one Kitty."

"Now you're just showing off fuzzy elf." Though she was curious how he could do that. She could barely juggle.

"I'll get my prize in a second," he told the guy, going to move beside Kitty. He handed the vendor a few more bills and gave Kitty the ball as he went to stand behind her. "Okay, I'm going to teach you how to throw. The reason it's so veery hard ist because the bottles are heavier than you tink." Kurt knew exactly what he was talking about. People didn't throw with as much force as they should when chucking at the balls. "And don't throw like an old voman."

She stuck her tongue at him, but nevertheless let Kurt guide her arm and show her how to throw. His fingers slid over her arms and a tingle ran down her spine. It felt nice, his odd fingers over her own. She never felt out of place when she hung out with Kurt, but this was how things were with them. Kurt was in his own world with her perfume wrapping around him like a gentle scarf.

Kitty used all of her baseballs and it wasn't until the last two that she finally knocked three of the six bottles off, but you'd think she'd won the game with how excited she was jumping up and down hugging Kurt.

"We'll combine our points to get a prize," he told the vendor. "You choose Kitty."

Unconsciously she chose a cute medium sized doll, it was a dark blue kitten with light blue stripes. "Isn't it cute?" She cooed already planning on putting her new prized toy next to her dragon doll Lockheed.

"Ja."

"I'm going to name him Kurtty because we're like totally his parents now," she joked.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 686<strong>


	33. Chapter 33 Rock and a Furry Place

**A/N: Brought to you by a happy fanfiction go-er.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

* * *

><p>It had been sickening to watch them hang out like that with one of her arms looped in his and that freakish blue cat toy squished in her other arm. Lance had finally strolled over towards them and grabbed Kitty's shoulder, none too gently, surprising her. "La-Lance? How's it going?" She was nervous. After that argument on the phone she didn't know what to do in regards to Lance. Sure, she'd seen him as a friend, maybe even a possible love interest, but that had changed after the soccer match. What he'd done had been idiot... and it had scared her shitless to think of how easily someone could expose her life like that and make her feel so naked and vulnerable and an outcast. It'd be a lie to say she wasn't the teeniest frightened of him.<p>

"Better now," Lance tried throwing her a grin hoping to disarm her with his charms. He'd been watching all the guys around school who were good with girls and was trying his best to do the same. They wanted a million chicks, but he just wanted to impress Kitty. Kurt glared at him over Kitty's shoulder. A threatening fang was showing at Lance's grip on her wrist. "You haven't answered my calls Kitty-cat."

"If I remember correctly she had very gut reasons for not answering you," said Kurt crossly. His jaw tightened and his hold on Kitty didn't lessen up. "We were just going to go on the Ferris Vheel."

"You want to go furball? Say one more thing and I'll-"

Kitty beamed at them both, disarming the two guys. "How about we all go on it? There's enough room for three people!" She didn't want a showdown. Not now. Lance would no doubt use his powers and Kuyrt would probably retaliate and use his in return.

She tugged both guys onto the seat and they were fastened in with Kitty sitting smack dab in the middle. She should've shut her trap because now she was stuck between a rock and a furry place. These two had hated each other from the moment they'd laid eyes on each other, which made Kitty wonder just why? As far as she knew Lance had nothing deserving of ultimately hating until the soccer match. She sighed and leaned her head on the little stuffed animal she'd won with Kurt wishing she could phase through the tension, but it was so thick even she couldn't escape it.

Lance tried to wrap his arm around Kitty's shoulder, smacking Kurt in the head in the process. "Hey! Watch vhat yer doing!" Kurt reached over in the little bit of space they had, not to be outmatched, and looped his arm through Kitty's.

She rolled her eyes at all of the attention. Had she been younger this would've thrilled her to be fought over by two guys, but that was in the past. Okay, not forever ago in the past, but Kitty was slowly maturing in her own way. Kurt was irritated that Lance hadn't moved his arm from Kitty's. In fact, that guy was twirling fingers around her pretty little ponytail. "Hey, isn't that Tabitha?" Kitty asked, clutching onto Kurt's arm. He sent Lance a smug look until he caught sight of the flirty Tabitha up to mischief with her little balls of energy. Tabitha had long stopped watching Kitty and Kurt and resorted to her own sort of fun, meaning the Blob's nachos were being blown up and rides were randomly beginning to break. "If she gets caught…" Kitty's fear was evident.

"I've got it Kitty!"

_**Bamf!**_

Lance and Kitty were alone on the Ferris Wheel. Lance was at peace with this, though his arm was busy trying to make a room and bring her closer to him. Kitty was discomforted to say the least. If she could she would've wrung Kurt's neck for leaving her and Kurtty behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 652<strong>


	34. Chapter 34 Cat and the Fiddle

**A/N: Brought to you by a fangirl.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I wish, but nope it tisn't mine.**

* * *

><p>A somberly sweet tune Kitty played when he came back without Boom Boom. His quick friend had been even faster to desert everyone, though he'd honestly seen it coming. Tabitha was fit for the Brotherhood like he was fit for the X-men. He knew the temptation of evil. He'd faced it many a time as people had openly gawked at him and cat-called crude names when he was in the circus. So here he was with Kitty sitting beside him and he still felt he didn't deserve her. He'd used Tabitha to make her jealous after all. Not that it had worked. But for one night, at least until everything went downhill, he'd felt he was making progress with his favorite mutant.<p>

"I'm sorry Tabitha left." And Kitty actually appeared apologetic, which was odd considering Kurt hadn't seen them get along at all.

"I thought you didn't like her," he remarked.

She wrinkled her nose. "I didn't, but she was your… well, you two were close." Kitty gave a shrug. "I know it's none of my business if you two were dating-" Had it really worked that well? Well, Tabitha was a huge flirt... "-but I'm sorry she left. It doesn't mean you two can't still be friends or whatever you two are."

He wanted to grin at the way she sounded. For a moment Kitty sounded put out at the idea that he had and Tabitha might've been an item. He shouldn't have felt so smug, but he couldn't help it. He was after all a teenage boy and this was the girl of his sole centered affections. "Kitty, she isn't my girlfriend." He shook his head of shaggy hair, eyes glowing brightly back at her like two dancing flames.

Kitty's brows skyrocketed to her hairline. "Then why were you two hanging out so much?"

"She was helping me with something…" Kitty flushed as she remembered Tabitha's words. So it was true. Kurt had been learning how to flirt from her. But who did he like? Kitty chewed on her lip and Kurt cut his bright accusing eyes at her. "Were you jealous?"

"No," she cried, ducking her head and letting her bangs shadow her eyes. Kitty slumped against him, feeling happier already. He smirked. Then her tiny voice made him think that perhaps not all of his trickery had gone to waste. "Okay, _maybe a little_." No matter what she did or said Kitty knew how to pluck the right tunes from of his heart. He was her very own fiddle and she pulled such good string.

"I promise I shall never leave you," he whispered against the shell of her ear. Kitty's face heated at the act and she could clearly recall at that moment Boom Boom's catcalls about why Kitty wasn't his girlfriend. And Kitty actually began thinking that one over. Why wasn't she with Kurt?

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 480<strong>


	35. Chapter 35 Sweet Sixteen

**A/N: Life brings migraines sometimes, that's why we have fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, like totally not mine.**

* * *

><p>Good grief she was having it rough. And on this auspicious day of her sophomore life it was her birthday. Her sweet sixteen no less. Most girls got to celebrate with a huge party with all of their friends and maybe a new car, but not her. Oh no! Mr. Logan had personally come up to her room to remind her of practice in the danger room that night. And it wasn't like anyone but her parents remembered this day. Sadly, only Kitty's mother had bestowed a cheerful birthday song over the phone with an off pitch voice that made Kitty giggle no matter what age she was.<p>

Kitty's home life wasn't going so great. Her parents had been arguing ever since her little surprising gene had surfaced. Mr. Pryde had taken to drinking and in some weak moments he'd begun blaming himself or worse... her mother. Was it really so bad being a mutant? Her mother was fine with it, said she was still her beautiful little girl, but it had put a strain on their marriage. Her daddy was fickle, sometimes he would call her up just to tell her how much he loved his 'little girl' and other times he called Kitty to ask if they'd found a way to fix her. It was like she was broken and he no longer saw her as his perfect little angel. Now she was something lesser deserving of his love. This morning had been none different. He'd casually said 'Happy Birthday,' like it was something trite and simple like remarking about the weather. He'd asked her if she wanted to give up her life at the institute and come back home permanently. It was his idea of a birthday gift, bringing her right back home away from teenagers who understood her and were going through the same thing as she was.

Kitty had flat out hung up on her father while her mother had called not three minutes later to apologize to Kitty for what her daddy had said. She heard him arguing in the back not to apologize. _"It's okay mom, I understand,"_ she'd said.

So now Kitty was left to roaming the Institute, deciding that today she would skip the danger zone practice. If Mr. Logan got mad she didn't really care. She plopped down by her favorite tree where her and Kurt had so many discussions and happy memories. She just needed somewhere to sit that gave her that happy feeling of belonging, especially on this the day she'd come into the world.

"Keety! There's an emergency," yelled Kurt, suddenly poofing in front of her in his human form. She should've known something was iffy about the situation since he wasn't all furry and blue, but her mind was elsewhere. Kurt grabbed Kitty by the arm and they were surrounded in a cloud of sulfur and ash. Kitty clutched onto him like a viper hanging onto Kurt for dear life with her eyes snapped tightly shut waiting for him to give her the okay to open them. She didn't really mind considering being around Kurt had a calming affect on her.

Two poofs later his hands covered her eyes. When the dark smoke had cleared up and Kurt made sure no one would know they'd gotten there any way other than walking, he pushed her through the doors in the den. His eyes gave away and Kitty caught sight of sixteen candles dotting a perfect pink cake littered with flowers of icing. Her friends surrounded the cake all wearing smiles as they shouted out, "SURPRISE!" Even her friends from school were there, which meant that someone had ordered everyone to keep their powers nonexistent today. Kitty never noticed Storm and Professor Xavier were missing...

"Oh! You guys!" Kitty couldn't stop herself as her eyes welled up with tears and her heart filled with love. This was exactly what she needed today. "This is so totally awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 660<strong>


	36. Chapter 36 Behind Enemy Lines

**A/N: Hmm... I feel updates make the world happy. *toddles off to write***

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though if I do make it famous one day I'll still probably be on fanfiction. XD**

* * *

><p>Sure her parents weren't there, but it was still a rocking party. Even Rogue was getting into the spirit and dancing with Scott, sans the whole skin contact thing. Kitty could spot a crush a mile away, though apparently she couldn't see closer considering that Kurt was eyeing her over his drink as she danced with Tabitha and Jean. "Who planned all of this?" Kitty asked as Tabitha twirled her around.<p>

"Pssh, I'm part of the Brotherhood and even I know the answer to that," said Boom Boom. True enough Lance, Pietro, Fred, and Todd were there too. Todd was playing video games with Evan, better Todd than Pietro because than things would become too competitive. Fred was killing the buffet of food they'd laid out. Pietro was dancing with two girls, neither one aware he was using his speed to dance with both. And Lance mirrored Kurt who was on the other side of the room, both eyeing Kitty and trying to get the courage to ask her to dance while they respectively sipped on their own sodas. "Kurt poofed over to invite us. All his idea." Tabitha's eyes glowed as she watched the blush transform on Kitty's cheeks at that knowledge. Yup, ol' Boom Boom knew where sparks existed and she was ready to help ignite the one under this pair of smitten teenagers.

"Really?" Kitty gushed and felt her heart jump to a rhythm closer to that of the song's beat they were dancing to.

"Yup! We knew your birthday was this month, but we kind of forgot with everything happening until he reminded us yesterday," admitted Jean, her head ducked a little guiltily.

"You should go thank him Kitty," cheered Tabitha pushing Kitty in his direction. As soon as Kitty began walking away Tabitha and Jean spied Lance heading to intercept her. Normally they were on different teams, Tabitha was part of the Brotherhood for goodness sakes, but little blue was a friend to her. "Damn! Why can't Avalanche leave them alone for a second?"

Jean was thrown off a loop. "You want her and Kurt to end up together?"

"Honey, just because we're enemies doesn't mean I'm blind," the bright bloned twirled Jean around. She was trying to think of a way to prevent Lance from messing up fuzzy's chance. "Lance is trouble even in _my_ books." A twinkle lit up in her eyes. "Hey Red, you're telepathic right. Read my mind." The brazen mutant dared Jean.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 412<strong>


	37. Chapter 37 Cat Years

**A/N: Kurt and Kitty fans unite!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly am not the owner of the genius that is X-men: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>Kitty sidled up to Kurt and scratched the side of her head nervously. What was there to be nervous about? She'd known him since her freshmen year at Bayville and they were close friends. But her heart was picking up and all of a sudden the chatterbox felt her tongue go numb. Her little fists balled at the side of the frilly pink skirt she was wearing and she told herself that she had to find out. Just why wasn't she dating Kurt? "Kurt," she began with a sweet smile that had his heart melting and freezing at the same time, "Thanks." She gave a light gesture of her arms to the place. "For everything."<p>

"Vhat are friends for?"

And she had it! Her courage was there to grab onto! She was a year older and she had to find out! No more being left in the dark about her own feelings. Just one small step for teenage life and one giant step into growing up. "Do you want to like da-"

Lance looped a sluggish arm over her shoulders with the smell of car fuel and dirt clinging to him. "Hey birthday girl, you gonna dance with me or not?"

Before Kitty could even respond her birthday cake whizzed by splatting Lance right in the face. She glanced around wondering just how that happened until she heard Tabitha shout out with great gusto, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Kurt's reflexes were quicker than Kitty's brain could process and he had her safely under the table with him in a second waiting out the mayhem that ensued from Tabitha's shouting. Lance had too much cake in his face to see where she'd went. "Well, this is some party," said Kitty from her spot huddled under the tablecloth with Kurt. Unknown to Kitty, Kurt's thoughts were being invaded by her very presence. They were so close to each other, shoulders nudging with their legs pulled up against their chests. The duo hesitantly peeked out from under the frilly pink tablecloth to spy Lance chucking a piece of cake at Scott. Kitty scooted further back under next to Kurt, her brown hair brushing over his neck as she turned her head.

He felt a bit guilty her cake was ruined. But who on earth would throw it? Not that he minded the position they were in now.

At that moment the two culprits in question were having a swinging time getting dirty. Tabitha was impressed. _**Who woulda thunk it that Jean had the guts to use her powers and nail Lance with cake? Girl's gotta get out more with me,**_ thought Boom Boom. Jean was taking advantage of Scott's dropping his guard for her to nail him in the back of the head with pizza while he'd been distracted by his arch-rivals Duncan and Lance.

"Sorry it isn't the best party," Kurt mumbled.

Kitty slid her hand over his image hidden furry fingers. "No, it's the best," she chirped. "Who else can say that they had a food fight at their birthday?" She bumped her head and he was instantly snickering as her hand left his to rub at the sore spot. "How about we get out of here Kurt?"

"I thought I was the genius," he said even while he looped an arm around her waist, tucking her into his side. Friends are always better when they flee together. It wasn't like this was the first time they left someone to have fun, actually last week they'd left Scott and Jean so they could throw a party.

Her arms slid naturally around his neck and she buried her face against his chest ready for takeoff. "Today I'm sixteen," she murmured. "I'm a whole year smarter German pants and if you count in cat years I'm sure I'm far more advanced."

"Obviously," he chuckled. "Let's go get some snow cones Kätzchen." He stole a peek from under the table, aiming for outside the window where everything was blasting with the pretty colors of late fall and far quieter than the ruckus of the food fight. Though it was quite nippy outside, snow cones sounded like the perfect birthday treat to Kitty.

**_Bamf._**

The party girl had fled the scene leaving the others to deal with Professor Xavier and Storm just as they walked into the birthday party. To say they were peeved that a party was thrown so soon after the incident with Arcade was blasphemy. The gang were lucky that Wolverine was out of town on the bike.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 754<strong>


	38. Chapter 38 Bury the Hatchet

**A/N: Tired, but must make up for missed week. Heh heh.**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine. If it was Kitty and Kurt would've been together a long time ago.**

* * *

><p>Kitty wasn't going to be a petty person. She could learn to forgive and forget. And so it was that with her sixteenth birthday Kitty found herself heading towards Lance who was slamming his locker shut. It was time to grow up. After all, high school didn't last forever. And the road to growing up was a rocky one, so she needed to go ahead and start climbing it now if she ever wanted to be someone for everyone to look up to. If she wanted to feel deserving of her friends and her happy life at the institute. She owed Professor Xavier to be a credit to his university. "Um… hey Lance." Her little voice caught him by surprise and Lance spun around so fast he fell backwards against the locker with his sloppy brown hair shading his eyes.<p>

"You're speaking to me again?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leveled her a fine glare that rivaled the scarier Pietro. How the hell did Lance and Pietro learn to glare like that? It was incredibly intimidating.

She gave a weak nod and clutched onto her books that felt as if they were about to fall from her hands. "If you'll let me… I'm sorry."

Brown eyes widened and he looked at his much admired mutant as if waiting for her to tell him the joke was on him and she didn't mean a word she'd just said. He would expect as much from the world, but she was different. "Why are _you _sorry? I'm the one who should be-"

Kitty waved her hand and hastily said, "No. You've already done enough apologizing Lance. I should've been a better friend and forgave you." She awkwardly brushed back her bangs before sky blues met his earthy browns. "So, are we good?" Kitty offered a hand out.

Forget the hand shaking! It was time for him to show her he had a nice side too. Boom Boom wasn't the only one who could keep friends on the opposing team. Lance stole Kitty's books from the other hand that was carting them. "Only if you let me walk you to class."

"Sure," she chirped, deciding that she'd give him an inch if it meant patching up their friendship. And upon passing Kurt the blue mutant was a confused mixture of mild irritation and guilt. The fact that Kitty was trying to find it in herself to forgive made Kurt feel like a jerk that he hadn't tried as well. Lance was his enemy for her affections and just because Kurt didn't like him didn't mean he couldn't be cordial.

And so Kurt chased after them, striding up to Kitty's other side so that she was walking between them. "Hey Lance, you want to eat with us at lunch? I'm sure you and Kätzchen have a lot to catch up on." Kitty's joy overcame her shock and she dazzled Kurt with a smile befitting royalty. Since Kitty's birthday party they'd been spending much more time together and Kurt had this deep down feeling that they were going somewhere great. Sure, they were hanging out normally as they did as friends, but things felt different. Like something had shifted within that bit of time and they were no longer merely best friends. Change was on the wind and he had a feeling it wasn't just the fact that winter was coming.

Lance was wondering if April Fools had extended to November. Maybe there was an unmarked holiday called Be-Nice-to-Lance-Alvers-Day? Lance raised a speculative brow, wondering what brought fuzzball to say this and for a moment he considered name-calling and starting something with Kurt. But the way Kitty was smiling at them made Lance reconsider being rude. "Nah, if I eat with you guys the gang'll get peeved X-geek." Okay, maybe growing up wasn't for everyone.

Lance tossed his hair back and nodded at Kurt none too threateningly. "Thanks though furball." Then again, every punk had their days too.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 665<strong>


	39. Chapter 39 Crying Kitten

**A/N: Heh heh serious moment comes. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I hereby say I do not have any rights to the genius of X-men: Evolution. But it makes for some awesome fanfiction fodder.**

* * *

><p>Kitty hadn't told the others yet, but it looked like she wouldn't be leaving the mansion anytime soon. Not even for the holidays. Her father and mother were separating. She hoped it was only temporary. It seemed her father's gradual progression to disliking her X-gene had finally reached its conclusion. He couldn't accept that his child was a mutant. Her mother loved her all the more for it. Her mama would be staying with her family this Hanukkah and her father was going to go stay with his brother since her grandparents on his side were dead.<p>

She sucked it up. She was sixteen now and there was no telling what other kids her age went through. Hell, some teens had mutations worse than hers. If there was anything she'd learned it was things could be worse. She could be like her friend Rogue and not have the ability to hug people she cared for.

Kitty watched from the window as the students piled towards the two cars, coming in and out of the house with their bags packing. Her phone rang and she picked up to hear her mother, Theresa Pryde, "Hey mama." She twirled the chord around her finger as she leaned against the window, watching Bobby nail Professor Beast with a snowball. "Yeah, I'm sure I don't want to come to gram's. It's just a little too weird. No! I'm not mad at you," she hastily added when she heard her mother's frantic tearful voice apologizing to her. "Why would I be mad at you mom? It's dad I'm mad at. I hate that he left mama, but maybe he needs to think things over. You both do. Hopefully daddy will get over this soon." Kitty was doing her best to keep her voice from warbling.

She sighed as her mother attempted to get her to change her mind while she still had time to leave. Nothing in the world could get her to agree to go to her grandmother's. They'd yet to find out that she was a mutant and she wanted to have her own time to figure out how to tell them. If her father could turn away from her maybe they might too. They might turn on her mother as well and never was there a girl who loved her mother as much as Kitty did. Kitty really didn't want her mother to be ostracized during the holidays by Kitty's grandparents just because of her genes. Genes that were carried by the **male** in the relationship! A fat lot of good that would do if she ever got her father to speak to her and explain it to him.

Little tears stole down her face at the thought of no family gathering. How could her father be so mean? The man who'd pushed her on the swings as a child and taught her how to walk was rejecting what she was. Was she really repulsing? She faintly wondered how he'd feel about her friends at the Institute. He'd have a coronary if he saw Kurt's real form.

"No, I'm needed here. Something may happen during the holidays you know. I'll come visit you for New Years. Promise." She honestly didn't know if she'd be able to keep that promise. It all depended on how she felt. "Okay, I love you too. Happy Hanukkah mama." She hung up the phone with a deft click and wiped at her eyes, small sobs breaking. It wasn't until she turned around to fetch a tissue from the bathroom that she saw Kurt standing in her doorway watching her with a sad look on his features. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd heard everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 619<strong>


	40. Chapter 40 A Blue Christmas

**A/N: My buddy from Germany acts a lot like Kurt in the trickster way. We declared war on each other last week, apparently my only line of defense is fast food. XD Your fanfiction friend dares you to glomp an international friend tomorrow and if there isn't one near you... cuddle a puppy or kitty. Mwahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Enjoy the fanfiction fodder though. ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Kurt put that bag down!" Kitty was stomping right after him. Kurt had silently pushed her into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He hadn't even asked her anything about her family problems, giving her private time to herself. Not ten minutes after she'd stopped crying, Kitty had come out of the bathroom in the hall to find Kurt zipping her bags shut and her dresser drawers hung open half empty. She didn't know, but the gentleman in Kurt had made him throw in her lacy underwear with closed eyes. There was no way in hell Kurt was going to take a cold shower before going to the airport.<p>

"Not a chance Kitty," he said, glancing through her drawers not at all disturbed by the invasion of privacy. "Where's your passport?"

That halted Kitty's tracks. "What?" Her mind still hadn't the foggiest what Kurt was doing.

Rogue came into the room wondering what all the ruckus was about. "Where's her passport Rogue?"

"Second drahwer, next to her school I.D.," replied the other mutant without a pause. Kurt grabbed Kitty's passport. "Where ya'll takin Kitty now?"

"Kitty's going to Germany with me for Christmas," he stated, his eyes meeting Kitty's light blues. He was firm in his decision. Besides, his family had heard a lot about Kitty and it was about time they met her. Kurt knew without a doubt that his family would give her the loving she was missing at home. If any family could accept some stranger with open arms it was his parents. They had found him after all in a river and taken him in despite his appearance.

"Kurt! You can't just decide things for-"

He nailed her with a skeptic look. "Would you rather spend it here without your parents?" She was silent. "I thought so." Kurt rounded on Kitty, her bag over his shoulder, her passport tucked into his pocket, and held up the coat she'd had laying on her chair. "Now put this on so we can head out fräulein or I **vill** carry you out kicking un screaming." Given that ultimatum Kitty slid into her coat and let Kurt zip it up so she was snug and warm. Kurt was a mutant on a mission. He took her hand and led her out through the hall, past a snickering Rogue, to the car with her bag over his shoulder the entire way. He was lucky the Institute was springing for their tickets to visit home as a gift to all the students otherwise he wouldn't have been able to be so daring unless he wanted to kiss his savings goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 438<strong>

**Frauline: In case I haven't mentioned it before it's a term you call an unwed woman.**

**A/N: Yup, time to meet the Wagners. Oh, and you'll all be thrilled by what will happen next week. Heh heh.**


	41. Chapter 41 Cat Nap

**A/N: This is Fanfic, therefore I briefly combine the comics with X-men: Evolution by briefly mentioning Margali –his real foster mother & gypsy- and that for a time he joined the circus. A few early chapters before Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own X-men: Evolution or the comics. I am haplessly addicted to both though.**

* * *

><p>She looked so peaceful taking a cat nap on their long flight to Germany. He didn't dare wake Kitty after he'd dealt with her nerves for the past few hours. She'd been so jittery worrying how his parents would feel with an extra friend on the way. Truth was that they were estatic that Kurt was bringing home someone to meet. Obviously Kurt had very few people he could call friends, given his mutant predicament. He'd been found by Margali Szardos's sister and brother-in-law. Dustan and Ada Wagner were loving parents. He'd been blessed in that aspect. Kurt was very close to his cousins, Aunt Margali's kids, Stefan and Jimaine. They were more like siblings to him than cousins. Thick as thieves and always getting into trouble. No doubt that they were traveling the roads with the circus right now. Aunt Margali had a wandering gypsy foot and so Stefan and Jimaine had traveled the world alongside her even as toddlers. His parents were the settling down types. However, from the age of twelve to fifteen he'd traveled on and off with the circus thus enhancing his abilities as an acrobat. That didn't count all of the times Jimaine and Stefan played circus with him as kids. He'd been doing acrobatics before he'd learned how to walk.<p>

Kurt felt he was the fretful one though. He'd made a call ot his parents right before they'd boarded the plane. It had been as discreet as possible as he waited for Kitty who'd gone to the bathroom real quick. After he explained what was happening with Kitty's parents they'd practically threatened him if he decided last minute to send her back to Xavier's. Yup, his friend would be receiving a royal welcome. Why was he fretful though?

Kurt feared the instant they landed that his mutter would mention all the things he'd told her about his crush on Kitty. Though there was a language barrier, his foster mother had tried to learn as much language as him. On Mrs. Wagner's good days she could speak it very well, which made Kurt terrified of what she would let slip up when she spoke to Kitty. His vater he could trust wouldn't say a word since the man rarely spoke preferring to be quiet on most matters; it was just how he was.

He sighed, praying that nothing too mortifying would happen.

Kurt tucked a blanket around Kitty and brushed back a strand of her chestnut hair. "Please like them," he murmured softly before placing a quick kiss on her sleeping head. If she were awake he would've never done such an act, but now as she rested he dared to. She was in his care now and he had to watch after her. It wasn't the other way around. This time _she_ would be the foreigner in a country she didn't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 479<strong>

**German word of the day: Mutter = Mother. Vater = Father**


	42. Chapter 42 Meeting The Wagners

**A/N: Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with the winter holiday stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh.**

* * *

><p>Kitty walked nervously behind Kurt, pacing herself as they came out of the terminal. She'd never been to a foreign place much less stayed with a family she didn't know already. She ran right into Kurt's back when he came to a stop. "There they are Katzchen!" Kurt didn't forget her at all as his hand grabbed hers, tugging Kitty behind him towards his parents who she could definitely identify out of the crowd. They were bouncing excitedly on their feet and had eyes only for Kitty and Kurt. Mrs. Wagner was quite curvy with short brown hair and Mr. Wagner had strong facial features with black hair and gray streaking the sides.<p>

"Mutter! Vater," Kurt called out! In a moment his hand let go of hers and Kurt was ambushed by his parents. They really did love him. She watched the family. Months he'd gone without seeing them, unlike her who was able to call her parents up and they'd come to visit her within an hour or so… at least her mother would. But they loved him and had missed him. They were staring in awe and wonder at his human features. He'd long ago told them about the watch that shifted his appearance. His mother was just a patting at his face while his father eyed the do-hikey on his wrist.

"I knew as soon as you came out." Mrs. Wagner ruffled his hair. "Mutter knows her sohn no matter whut he looks like," she exclaimed. "You are so skinny. Have they been veeding you gut?" Kurt stepped back, grinning the entire time with his hand quickly snaking to Kitty's. This action wasn't lost on either of his parents. They seemed to brighten actually when they remembered the female that was traveling with their son. Mr.s Wagner seemed the most ecstatic of the bunch as she took Kitty's hand and began enthusiastically shaking it. "And you must be Keety! We 'ave 'eard so much avout you! Haven't we papa?"

The older man nodded his head silently. He wasn't much of a talker, but Kurt had warned Kitty of that and said it was just his father's nature. In an instant she was in a group hug. Never had there been two more accepting people. It was a miracle by God that Kurt had been found by two kind souls.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 392<strong>


	43. Chapter 43 Puss in Boots

**A/N: Like I said, a few early chapters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: X-men: Evolution is totally not mine. But they're awesome for making the series. ^_^**

* * *

><p>She kicked off the snow on her borrowed boots. Kurt had realized once they'd landed that Kitty hadn't a decent pair of boots for the weather in Germany and had laughed when his mother had pulled out a pair of her own old ones as if she'd sensed that this would happen. They may have been old, but they were still two sizes too big. Kitty had a hard time tugging the laces free enough to let her feet slide out. "They swallow you whole Kätzchen," Kurt chuckled.<p>

As soon as those words were out of his mouth Kurt covered his eyes embarrassedly as he noted his mother looking to his father with widened eyes. He could practically hear the wedding bells ringing in her overactive imagination. At any moment he expected her to pull out a measuring tape and begin writing down Kitty's measurements for a wedding dress. It was all his fault for feeding that imagination! How many times had he mentioned Kitty on the phone calls to his family? Countless. Oh, it would bite him in the ass on this trip. He turned off his image inducer once they were safely inside the house. He could've done it on the drive here considering his family lived in the middle of nowhere, but better safe than sorry.

Kitty tugged on his shiny blue hair. "Fuzzy elf, just what am I getting myself into?"

"I vill be taking you to church Sunday morning," he chided. "We vill convert you little Jew!"

Kitty couldn't stop laughing. She'd been pleasantly well versed on the flight over the history of Christmas in Germany and also notified that aside from American stereotyping Germans did not indeed hate Jews. She'd known that all along considering her mother's side were descended from Germanic Jews. "Not if I get you first!"

His mother was positively beaming at the teasing as Kitty jumped on Kurt's back pretending to attack him. "I vill have supper ready in an 'our. You do not mind sharin' room with Kurt do you Keety?"

"Not at all Mrs. Wagner! He's my best friend," she sang even as she was tugging on his ears. His tail was grabbing her by the waist while she was distracted and in a minute he had her lifted over his head. "Help! I'm being attacked Mrs. Wagner!" For all the money in the world Mrs. Wagner would never interceded in this attack. She cheerfully began humming as she made her way to the kitchen and let it continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 421<strong>


	44. Chapter 44 Kitten's Lost Her Mittens

**A/N: Okay, here's your cliffhanger until Wednesday. ^_^ Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: So not mine.**

* * *

><p>They were exploring the blanket of snow that covered the landscape in a pretty shining picture. It was like Kurt was showing her every place he'd ever made a memory in his life. He led Kitty to a wide frozen pond spread out at the bottom of a hill."And this is where Stefan and I fished all the time. Jimaine and Stefan taught me how to swim here!" He pointed at a nearby tree overlooking the pond. It was incredibly huge and amass with thick branches. The perfect place for any child to climb. No wonder his favorite spot at the Institute was their tree. "I used to pretend this was my own tree house." He poofed up onto a sturdy branch, snow falling down around Kitty as he hung upside down from it. "Kind of silly but I made believe I was Robin Hood."<p>

"It's not silly at all. I used to pretend I was Maid Marian," she laughed, easily catching onto the festive mood. Kitty touched the tree with her mittens and found Kurt had even carved his name into it as if documenting that this tree was his property. She plucked off a mitten with her teeth and traced a cold finger over the bark. "How old were you when you did this?" He poofed down so he leaned against the tree beside her.

"Seven," a fanged grin spread over his face as he held up the three fingers of his right hand. "Claws are useful. I file them down now though." She'd always wondered if his nails were so blunt because he was born that way.

Just as Kitty lifted her glove to put it back on the glove flew right out of her fingers skittering across the ice of the pond. It fumbled and danced across until it settled not twenty feet away from them. "I'll get it," she cried, stepping onto the sturdy ice and taking off towards it.

"Keety wait! Get off the ice!" Kurt didn't believe it was as thick as it looked. Ther were spots on the ice where you could make out the color of the water and that wasn't good at all. He took off running for the pond.

Kitty was laughing at Kurt as she bent down to retrieve her mitten. She held it up triumphantly as Kurt halted at the edge of the ice. "I'm Shadowcat the invincible," she called out. And with those words said Kitty felt the weight of the world shift under her feet and the ripple of something nasty about to happen. The scariest sound she'd ever heard pierced her ears and at once she felt her heart freeze in her chest and her stomach drop into sickening ball.

**_Crack._**

A spider's web of cracks broke through on the ice. No chance to run, no time to move. For a split second Kitty saw the terror on Kurt's face and then she fell through the ice that was far thinner than she'd imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 500<strong>


	45. Chapter 45 Instinct

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy the chapters. Last week I asked my friend from Germany how the hell he was walking around in flip flops and a tank top -it was freezing so I was wearing a scarf-, he said 'This is normal weather for me.' O.O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>A few seconds was all it took for Kurt's heart to sink in his chest as he saw helpless Kitty tumble. In his entire life he'd never felt so scared as he did the second she disappeared from his sight. It had taken less than a second for his instincts to kick in to save her.<p>

_**Bamf!**_

He appeared near the hole bent down on all fours scattering across the ice for any sign of Kitty. She'd vanished from the large gaping hole that had formed and he couldn't smell the floral scent that she practically oozed from shampooing so much. How deep was she in the water? Kurt remained in the area where she'd fallen and began hastily taking off his scarf aiming to go in. A pounding on the ice caught his attention and he swung around to find Kitty's blue frightened eyes trying to find him under the ice. Her hair weaved in the water and her hat was lost. She was too frightened to use her powers. In a moment he was under the water in the cold thanks to his powers. The black of sulfur made it all inky and a second more and they were out of it, both soaked to the bone and freezing. Her damnable mitten was clutched to her chest. Kitty began coughing up huge amounts of water and Kurt heartily patted her on the back. All the while he was thinking how it was too cold. Far too cold to be outside for her, not for furry him, and they were so far from the house. If she spent more than five minutes out here in the freezing air of Germany she was sure to catch hypothermia.

Her face had lost coloring and her teeth were chattering so hard he was scared she'd break her jaw. Already her lips looked blue. "Kurt, I can't feel my legs." Words he didn't want to hear as Kurt swiftly swooped her into his arms, tightened his hold on her, and poofed as quickly as he could covering great distances until he was inside his house. His heart was racing for miles and he clutched onto her trying to shelter her from the harsh winds that whizzed by them.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 375<strong>


	46. Chapter 46 Fuzzy Benefits

**A/N: Enjoy the fluff ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Nope, totally not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Mutter! Hilfe!" His mother ran downstairs and one glance at Kitty she took off to find warm clothes while Kurt began hastily peeling off Kitty's shoes and socks. He'd thrown a blanket over her and had a dripping Kitty sitting down next to the fire. A pool of water surrounded where she sat as she clutched onto the blanket.<p>

"Kitty lift up your arms!" She didn't even protest for modesty sake as Kurt slid her shirt right off her and tossed it into the quick growing pile of wet items. Kitty covered back up and began fumbling with her pants because her hands were too numb to unbutton them. Not a moment later Kurt grabbed them, popping the button off to open it, and slid them down her wry legs and over her little ankles. He was so glad she'd worn something loose today.

His mother made it just in time with Kitty's pajamas. "Go fix stew Kurt!" He went to the stove, putting on a jar of vegetable soup just for Kitty since they didn't have anything else without pork.

Every minute that passed with his mother dressing Kitty was a minute too long for a fretful blue fuzzball. "Come here and help warm her while I fix her soup," his mother finally called out. Kitty was drying her hair next to the fire. By the time she looked down she found six warm furry fingers rubbing at her legs trying to stimulate the muscles underneath.

"Can you veel your waffens yet Katzchen?" He'd lapsed into his German as soon as Kitty's safety had been on the line.

She guessed as much that he meant her feet. "It stings," she murmured through chattering teeth. She tried to wiggler her toes and managed with a groan to move them.

"Gut," he nodded happy that she was starting to feel something. If anything befell Kitty like hypothermia or losing her body parts to frost bite Kurt would've had to put himself into the hospital too from a heart attack. "Lift both of your feet a bit." She did as he commanded even though it pained her and he could see the strain on her face.

"I'm so c-ccold," she stuttered.

Kurt unabashedly pulled her into his lap and threaded the blanket around the both of them, holding her to him. With his body heat and the thick quilt she was more comfortable. "It's gut that I'm varm and fuzzy ja?" His tail wrapped territoriality around her leg.

"Definitely," she muttered, burying her cold nose into his chest. She rubbed her wet cheek against his chest and Kurt felt the butterflies flapping furiously in his stomach. His heart was thudding still, but it was calming down now that she was somewhere safe. He moved them so that her legs were aimed at the fire and his hands just rubbed circles around her back. His nose buried in her wet hair that tickled his chin, it was past her shoulders and pretty with the fire drying it's long length. Kurt took a long breath to steady his still racing heart, catching her floral scent that he'd been scared he'd lost when she'd went under. He'd rather lose himself than lose Kitty. He was much more relaxed now that she was safe and out of harm.

"Could you hand me that mitten Katzchen?" She fumbled for a moment before handing it to him. This cursed item she'd risked her life for. "This isn't important to you is it?"

"No, I just got them-"

Kurt tossed the soaked mitten into the fire as if it were a bad omen that he needed to banish. He'd almost lost Kitty over a stupid piece of cloth. "I'll buy you a new pair. Just promise never to chase after something like that again."

She nuzzled against his chest and he tugged the blankets over them a bit more. She shut her eyes, quite tired as he was with their little ordeal, and managed to whisper, "I promise Fuzzy Elf."

When Mrs. Wagner came back into the room she had to lightly wake up Kitty to feed her some soup while Kurt slept with a protective hold over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 700<strong>

**German word of the day: Hilfe = Help, Waffens = Feet**


	47. Chapter 47 Feeding Kitty

**A/N: Fluff makes me smile ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh.**

* * *

><p>Kitty was definitely warmer. She was a little sniffly though so a box of tissues had been conveniently sat beside her. Kurt was lucky it was hard for him to ever catch an illness considering he was covered head to toe in fur. "Say ahhh," he said, lifting up a spoon laden with chicken noodle soup. She opened her mouth and he spooned it in, being sure that she ate all of it before he pulled the utensil out. It had been a few hours and she was warming up quite nicely. Her pretty dark earth hued hair curled at the edges thanks to being dried by the fire. With her pink nose, bright blues, and hair framing her face, Kurt thought she was an angel. He secretly enjoyed when Kitty's hair was down.<p>

"Really Kurt, I can feed myself," she whined.

"Nuh-uh. You move that cover and I won't let you out for a week," he threatened. Kitty knew he would hold true to it too. She could barey take a few steps without Kurt following her around to make sure she didn't over exert herself. He'd practically carried her to the bathroom two hours into her recovery and the day was almost over so she'd had quite the doting. "You almost gave me a heart attack and put mutter into an early grave. Vater would never talk to me again if we lost you." She actually laughed considering his father rarely if ever spoke a syllable since she'd been in the house. He'd pointedly glared at Kurt when he got home and found out what had happened. It was as if that glare had warned Kurt if something had indeed happened to Kitty there would be heck to pay. And then Mr. Wagner had promptly patted Kitty on the head, his small actions conveying his gratitude at her being safe. He'd ruffled Kurt's hair as if to tell him that he was a brave son. "I'm serious! You think he's hard to talk to now, if you were gone Vater would clam up on me." She snorted at that. "Now open up!"

Kitty pouted as he fed her more. She'd never been doted upon like this and it was actually kind of nice. Their many hours of the day had been spent in the cabin and had actually been pretty fun with Kurt staying inside to keep her company, minus when he was forced outside to feed the animals in the barn that night. There had been no chess game due to her predicament. Kurt told her stories of his childhood and she did the same to pass time. He was embarrassed when his mother joined them with a heavy scrapbook filled with what appeared to be every documented second of Kurt's life. "I'm sleepy," she bemoaned.

"One more bite and I vill carry you to bed." She dutifully ate that bite and then stretched her arms up letting Kurt pick her up. She'd get onto him tomorrow if he continued to not allow her to walk, for now though she was bushed. He scooped her up in his arms and headed towards the bedroom they shared.

Kurt nudged the door open and shook his head as he stepped over the luggage tossed about in Mrs. Wagner's desperate haste to find Kitty some warm clothes. "You'll be the death of me," he muttered before getting his revenge by dropping her onto the bed and sending her bouncing.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 579<strong>


	48. Chapter 48 Poetry Emboldens the Soul

**A/N: I think I hear someone squealing in fangirl joy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution nor Lord Byron's works. I'm just a fan of both.**

* * *

><p>The Wagner family was determined to keep her inside ever since the other day. She'd been filled with soups until her bladder threatened to kill her. It wasn't terrible though. She'd helped Mrs. Wagner wash dishes and watched Mr. Wagner play three rounds of chess with Kurt before he'd left for work. Mrs. Wagner had explained that ever since he was little that Kurt and Mr. Wagner played three rounds. Whoever won two out of three didn't have to feed the animals that night before bed. It was family tradition. Kurt almost always lost. She liked the warmth of their family.<p>

At that moment she was perched on the cushions in the cranny of Kurt's room where he had a bench built into the wall with a window. It was a nice place to feel the sun peering through the white sky. Kurt was reading a tomb of poems and she half wondered what they were. Curiosity got to her and Kitty spared a peek over his shoulder. Surprisingly it was in English. "I thought you'd be reading in German," she commented, making her blue friend jump to find her face so close to his.

"I used to read the poems out loud to help with my English," he stated, holding the book to his chest so she wouldn't read just what type of poems he'd been glancing over. He'd read that book a hundred times over since childhood and he still didn't get tired of the words that Stefan used to tease him for being stuffy and old.

"Who are you reading?"

"You've probably never heard of him," he shrugged, trying to brush aside the matter. He was hoping she'd never heard of him so she wouldn't realize he wasn't just soft on the outside, he was a big softy on the inside too. "Lord Byron."

"She walks in beauty, like the night, through cloudless climes and starry skies," recited Kitty. He didn't know it but last year, when she began Bayville High, she'd been forced to choose a poet and find a poem to recite in speech class. Lord Byron had been her choice. Kurt's shock knew no bounds. "Just 'cause I act ditzy sometimes doesn't mean I am." He already knew Kitty was smarter than she acted, but it surprised himself sometimes to be reminded. Kitty plucked the book from his hands and read the page he'd been on. "Maid of Athens? I haven't read this one."

She skimmed over it and looked up startled when Kurt's emboldened voice began reciting something he knew from heart. "Maid of Athens, ere we part, give, oh give me back my heart. Or, since that has left my breast, keep it now and take the rest. Hear my vow before I go, zoë mou sas agapo."

Kitty tilted her head. "What does the last part mean?"

His yellow eyes seemed to bore into hers with such fierceness that Kitty felt her body heat up under his gaze. "My life, I love you," he said just as passionately as he'd recited the beginning of the poem. And Kitty felt the sputter of her heart tell her something. Had their roles been reversed she would've jumped into that water as he'd done for her. And she had a feeling it wasn't strictly out of the goodness of her heart or friendship, but something more.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 562<strong>


	49. Chapter 49 Snuggling Kitty

**A/N: Have a great day today and I hope you enjoy reading this ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever.**

* * *

><p>The steady breathing next to him, her hair tickling his neck in little curls, the warmth of her breath on his neck... it was all comforting to say the least after that scare this week. His tail was coiled around her leg and his arm was around her waist as he held her close to him. Kitty was lost snuggling up to him in her slumber. The four horsemen of the apocalypse could come running in his room to herald the world was ending and he wouldn't budge for anything. This week's scare had made Kurt realize something he'd been trying not to admit. He wasn't infatuated with his best friend nor was he crushing heavy on her. Kurt was in love with Kitty. He'd been shot point blank in the heart. He was very thankful his parents let them share the room and bed. Then again, he'd always shared rooms be it cousins or few friends from the circus in the caravan, although those times had been sharing tents.<p>

"Kurt," she whispered in her sleep, moving a little in his arms.

"Yeah Kitty?" He asked her, wondering if she was awake now or still sleeping. He was glad it was dark with the way his face was turning purple at her breathy whisper of his name.

"I have to go to the bathroom and your tails kind of anchoring me down." His tail slithered over her leg and Kitty felt a faint shiver run down her spine from the action. She waddled, dragging a blanket wrapped around her towards the bathroom. He shook his head as he watched her go. Yup. He was in love with that giant klutzy marshmallow that just tripped over his suitcase and landed on the stack of board games. Nothing said true love like her klutz skills that somehow endeared her even more to him. He snorted.

"I heard that Fuzzy Elf," she threatened before hobbling off to the bathroom, stepping over a game of Twister and Guess Who.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 335<strong>


	50. Chapter 50 Lost in Translation

**A/N: Enjoy loyal fans... heh heh wait until the next chapter *snickers***

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to X-men Evolution. Not me.**

* * *

><p>Kitty was finally going to get to go outside again! She still couldn't get over the fact that she was in a different country with Kurt. How could she ever repay him for all the kindness he'd done for her? Kitty zipped up her coat and placed on her hats and brand new mittens. Kurt had come in the day before from a trip to the market while she'd been in the shower. The market was at least 40 minutes away from their sheltered area, but of course he probably poofed along the terrain to save time. They were light cotton candy pink with shiny silver woven into them. Very girly and very fitting for Kitty's taste in clothes.<p>

Kitty fumbled around with sliding into those badminton like shoes since the snow had gotten heavier. They were snowshoes and newer than what she'd seen in books as a kid. It thrilled her to no end to try something new and she was glad Mrs. Wagner had a camera because she'd forgotten her's.

"Oh Kätzchen," Kurt's mother called out, racing over to loop a handmade scarf around her neck. She'd been working on it late last night and had finally managed to finish knitting the kittens and stars into the ends. "Keep this on to keep from ze cold!" Like any dutiful mother she wrapped Kitty's neck up and tucked it into her coat with a soft pat making sure that Kitty's flushed cheeks and little nose were hidden well from the nipping frost.

"Danke Mrs. Wagner," replied Kitty. It was fun to try and use Kurt's words for once. Mrs. Wagner's face lit up instantly.

"You silly gurl. You call me Mutter or Ada. You are familie."

"Okay Mutter Ada," chirped Kitty, her voice muffled a bit due to the scarf. She hoisted a leg up and stomped outside into the eight inch snow all the while Mrs. Wagner was going crazy with the camera at her cute 'Wenig Katzchen,' the same name that Kurt used for her except this time Mrs. Wagner called her 'little'.

Kitty hobbled towards her friend. The door shut behind her and Kurt was laughing his head off from where he stood making the beginnings of a snowman. "I can't believe I vas ever scared of you not getting along. Mutter loves you."

"That's because she thinks we're getting married," said Kitty, hands fisted on her hips. She was pretending to look angry at him, something hard to do when you resembled a cotton ball. He'd probably told his mother they were getting married when he first met her and was one of the biggest flirts she'd ever come to see. However, Kitty had noticed before they'd left for Germany that he no longer flirted with any girls. At the time she'd wondered what had happened, was he focusing more on his studies? Now she was a bit happier he'd attached himself to no one. Deep inside she was beginning to develop softer feelings for her friend.

Kurt was turning purple to the furry ears hidden under his winter hat. "Kuuuurt, what exactly do you tell her when you call?"

"Only ze truth meine liebe." He snickered at the thought that Kitty would go look in the German to English dictionary later that day to find out what he was calling her.

"Uh huh, apparently something's lost in translation if she's hearing 'future wife' instead of 'best friend', Kurt." She slowly made her way towards him; it was a trial in those shoes, and pretended to roll up a second ball of snow for the snowman when really she was going to throw it at him. It appeared that they were on the same wavelength for not a second after she'd lifted her head up to find him did he hit her in the chest with one.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 642<strong>

**German word of the chapter: meine liebe = my love**


	51. Chapter 51 Mistletoe

**A/N: Fifty chapters and finally on fifty-one you get it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

* * *

><p>She spied it perched there up in the tree. The very thing he'd deliberately chased her around with back at Xavier Institute during the holiday celebration before everyone left. Bright eyed and pink cheeked Kitty called out to Kurt, "Fuzzy elf! Come over here! I've got your Christmas gift!"<p>

"Now! It's not even Christmas, Kätzchen," he said, padding towards her. She had her hands up to show that she was unarmed and wouldn't snow ball him.

What was Kitty up to? She looked too cheeky not to be planning something. Kurt stood in front of her. "Should I close meine eyes?"

Kitty debated that for all of a second. Maybe it would be easier if he did. "Sure," she grinned, pretending to reach into her pocket for a gift. Well, this would throw him off for sure. She'd finally get one over on Kurt. When his eyes were sealed shut she waved a cautious hand in front of his eyes just to make sure. "Keep them closed Kurt."

"I vill," he muttered through a fanged smile. When his lips finally closed Kitty did it. She leaned forward and planted cold untrained lips on soft fuzzy ones. Kurt's eyes practically bugged out and he couldn't believe that his wildest dreams were coming true. He leaned forward into the kiss, moving his lips just a fraction of the few seconds that lasted in the kiss, successfully tasting the peppermint of her chapstick. She caught his bottom lip in her mouth in a gentle nip and he managed to nip right back. She pressed her lips against him with a cute "Mmmwah," noise making his lips tingle when she pulled away. He was dazed and starry eyed with a stupid lopsided grin. Though it was far below freezing outside he felt like the warmest ale had been poured into his belly and now inhibited his blood. Kitty Pryde, the woman he'd been smitten over since forever, had just kissed him. Sure it wasn't a full blown out make out session, but she'd kissed him! Someone pinch him he had to be dreaming.

"Kurt you h'okay?" It wasn't just the cold that had turned Kitty's face pink. Kissing her best friend hadn't really been that bad. She could barely believe she'd actually done it.

And part of her wanted to do it again.

"Ja, meine engel. Ich glaube, ich bin im Himmel."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 398<strong>

**German sentence of the chapter: Ja, meine engel. Ich glaube, ich bin im Himmel. = Yeah, my angel. I think I'm in Heaven.**


	52. Chapter 52 Having Kittens

**A/N: Enjoy. It's a few hours late. Don't hurt me XD**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe how finicky her mind was. She'd been pulling out a nightshirt to wear to bed and by glancing at the blue polka dots she'd been instantly reminded of that kiss. She'd kissed him not the other way around! It wasn't like it was anything more than friends. Just a brief kiss for Kurt. She had mildly wondered sometimes what it would be like to kiss him with his face being scruffy from a light coating of blue fur. She'd kissed his lips not his fur, but his peach fuzz had brushed against her and it had felt like rubbing your face on the softness of a puppy with downy hair.<p>

He'd tasted like chocolate. Then again, when was Kurt not eating junk food and sweets? Kitty shook her head and tried to clear her fuzzy related thoughts. That kiss hadn't been bad, it hadn't been normal, it'd been sweeter than any kiss she'd experienced, which were very few in number. There was one when she was thirteen and had been double dog dared to kiss some Samuel guy from synagogue. That was awkward. Lance had tried to kiss her once and had managed to do so when she was surprised. None of those kisses could hold a candle or even a torch to the brief one she'd shared with Kurt. The phasing mutant sighed and realized she needed to go take a shower and think properly after a good scrub down.

Kitty already knew though the answer to her previous question she'd had. She carted her clothes to the bathroom and began to strip down with a flushed face.

Why wasn't she dating Kurt?

There weren't any reasons not to considering she was majorly crushing on her best friend. It just took that kiss to wake her up. Now the better question was how could she begin dating Kurt?

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 312<strong>


	53. Chapter 53 Easier Option

**A/N: Enjoy the fluff! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was smiling for absolutely no reason other than the fact that he felt he was floating on air. He had to get a hold of himself. It was just a friendly kiss. A light peck on the lips. But darn him if he couldn't stop thinking about it!<p>

It wasn't like that had been his first kiss. He'd stolen a few puckers from nice girls in the circus when he was thirteen, but he hadn't kissed anyone since then. But he'd kissed Kitty! Well, _she_ kissed _him_, but still it was something that made him want to start dancing and call up everyone at the Institute. A kiss from someone he cared about was definitely far better than any kiss he'd ever received. He needed to stop thinking about it.

You know what! Screw it! _His_ thoughts. He could think about her as much as he pleased!

Kurt reached up and touched his lips in the small laundry room and he could recall the little kiss. Her nose brushing against his as she'd pulled away. Darn it! Why hadn't he thought faster? He could've taken that chance to show her how much he cared.

His mind flooded with thoughts of Kitty kissing him again. He wasn't going to get any washing done any time soon. Thankfully he didn't have anything else to do so he got up after throwing a load in and headed for the bathroom wearing his comfiest clothes.

He needed to take a shower. Or finally admit to Kitty he had feelings for her. He'd go with the first, it was easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 266<strong>


	54. Chapter 54 Demon's Temptation

**A/N: I forgot I made the rating M... hmmm...**

**D****isclaimer: Nope, I so totally like don't own this. Heh heh.**

* * *

><p>She was just stepping out of the shower when he knocked on the door. Bundled up in a white towel she phased her head out of the door, wet chestnut locks clinging onto her bright pink face to hit her nose against Kurt's sturdy chest. She quickly rubbed at the damaged appendage. "Oh, hey Kurt," she said feeling a fluttering in her stomach when his yellow eyes met hers. He watched the blush blossom over her cheek. Never had he seen a prettier sight than a wet headed Kitty blushing to see <em>him<em>… although her head looked like it was floating through the door and most people would be creeped out by that.

"I need to take a shower-" "I'll be right out in a second-"

They both said at the same time, pausing to laugh at the awkwardness. Kitty's hand slipped on the other side of the door and she dropped her towel hastily bending down to retrieve it and presenting through the door a nice pair of freckled shoulders with her hair trailing sensuously over it. Kurt's grip on the towel in his hand tightened and he gulped. It was bad enough they shared a room. He'd never be able to escape her smell, her touch, the little slip ups that happened like right now. He'd always be there feeling like a hormone driven demon imposing on a chaste angel. She righted herself and glanced back up wondering at the look on his face. It looked like Kurt was doing his best to remain calm and get a grip on himself. Were his powers acting up? A hand moved through the doorway and she rested the back of it on his forehead wondering if he was sick. "Kurt." A breathy voice and immediately his thoughts dove headfirst into the gutter.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot to feed the animals," she laughed, ducking back into the bathroom as he huffed and realized she was right. He'd lost that morning. By the time he'd gotten back from his chore she was out and tucked away in their bedroom.

**_Damn,_** he thought as his mind went back to the delicate skin he'd seen. _**Cold showers again.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 363<strong>


	55. Chapter 55 Good Inside and Out

**A/N: Huzzah fluffy times!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.**

* * *

><p>Kitty peacefully sat beside Kurt, listening to the words of Mass. She wouldn't offer any prayers until she got home to God, in here she was just a viewer, not a worshiper. But it was interesting to note the differences between her sermons and his.<p>

Kurt's devotion to his faith was something that was often missed today. She watched as he bowed his head deep in prayer and, unlike some people who snoozed during services of their religion, she knew he was murmuring prayers by the faint whisper of his breath.

He'd always been to church in secret and now he was able to go to it freely without being judged with his image inducer on. His parents pretended that he was their son who'd been very sickly and thus the reason why he hadn't come to church with them when he was younger. Even then Kurt had attended church as a child, though as a kid he'd had to cover himself up from head to toe or sit up in the rafters where no one could see him while his parents sat in the pew directly underneath him. At least, such had been explained to Kitty when she'd been ironing Kurt's pants for him that morning along with her skirt. Kitty always knew he was religious, he worshiped at the Institute. It was just really something to be able to see him do it.

His hand reached over and he tugged her along, reminding her that Mass was over now.

As they made their way to the little car that would chug it's way to their home Kitty squeezed on his shoulder and caught his eye. She grinned as she zipped her jacket up and offered a hand to him. "How about we go the long way Kurt while your parents drive?" Kurt quickly tucked her scarf around her face, he made the pleasant excuses to his parents, wrapped an arm around her when they were hidden behind the church, and not two minutes later they were poofing with the snow whipping across their faces and a very grateful Kitty for the people who'd invented the legwarmers that clung to her ankles under the skirt.

Kurt was the equivalent to the guy on the motorcycle that kidnapped your daughter poofing along at incredible speeds. The only difference... he was a ball of fur on the inside and not just the outside and he would always get Kitty home safely.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 418<strong>


	56. Chapter 56 Merry Christmas

**A/N: Yay! Christmas time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own but nod my head in the direction of the awesome people who created X-men: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>The room practically glowed with warmth. Green branches decorated with ornaments that Kitty and Kurt had helped put up that week. Presents spilt from under the tree and Kitty could smell the breakfast in the kitchen that Mrs. Wagner prepared. "It's so beautiful," whispered Kitty, leaning against the hallway entrance to stare. Her fingers played with the star of David on the necklace she wore to celebrate her own holiday since she couldn't light the candles this year.<p>

Kurt's tail tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around to find him not there as he chuckled from her other side. "What are you waiting for Katzchen?" She walked with Kurt over towards the presents. Kitty even spied a few presents tucked away with her name scribbled on them.

In minutes Christmas wrapping paper littered the floor and Kurt was thoroughly enjoying his gifts. Though none could compare to the one Kitty had given him days ago. He wouldn't mind a repeat of that gift.

Kitty had received a shirt that said 'I love Germans' on the front. Kurt had obviously helped his mother with picking these gifts and she tossed a ball of wrapping paper at him for the grin he couldn't hold in when she held that shirt up to her chest.

She'd actually gotten Kurt a real gift back home that she'd brought with her. It was a little pricey but she'd splurged for him on something she knew he'd never had a reason to have. His own digital camera with all the fancy features and it shone a bright blue. His tail had placed the purple sticky bow on her forehead and she'd thrown more wrapping paper at him. When he pointed the camera at Kitty and lied saying, "I don't know how to work this thing," she went to reach for it and that was the first picture he snapped of awkward Kity amidst a pile of paper with a bow on her forehead and face scrunched up.

Kitty's gift to Mr. Wagner had been a handmade coupon that said: **I Will Do the Barn Chores.**

Her gift to Mrs. Wagner had been a similar coupon, but instead it read: **1 Free Manicure.**

Mrs. Wagner was tickled to death at the thought of a manicure from Kitty since she hadn't had a daughter to glam up with.

A small box made its way to her lap, courtesy of Kurt's tail, and Kitty found on the front it simply said The Wagners. Kitty opened the box, not realizing everyone in the room was watching. She gasped when she saw what lay in the box on a bit of silk to keep it from being scratched. A beautiful colored bronze heart woven together with the metal. On the inside of it rested a pure as snow pearl. Three beads of bronze knotted the chain on either side of the heart. She touched it, the necklace sitting nicely next to the star of David, and looked up immediately at Kurt who gave a sheepish smile.

"It vas mutter's un grandmutter's un mein great-grandmutter's." He picked it up and held it up so she could phase through it knowing that he had trouble with necklaces considering his fingers.

Her fingertips touched the heart hanging around her neck. "It's beautiful. Thank you. All of you! Danke!" And Kitty launched herself onto Kurt hugging him tight with her face buried against his chest. He looped an arm around her and his fuzzy blue chin brushed her forehead as he hugged her back. His mother and father were looking at each other sweetly before Mrs. Wagner leaned on his shoulder and held Mr. Wagern's hand.

Kurt's mother had given him that necklace this past week telling him that it had remained in the family for over a hundred years and now it belonged to him.

"_Keety is a good girl. Your papa and I think she will like it as a gift."_

"_But mutter we aren't even dating."_

"_What does that have to do with you loving her? Trust mama, she knows what she is talking about."_

Kitty was considered part of the Wagner family the moment his parents had seen the smile on their son's face when she was around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 710<strong>


	57. Chapter 57 Something There That Wasn't

**A/N: Exams. =_=' Tired but must make up with a million chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine dude. Neither does the Beauty and the Beast reference belong to me.**

* * *

><p>She was the one watching this time as he slept beside her, his head resting on her shoulder with his black hair and peachy human skin completely trusting. She could feel the fur brush her shoulder despite the illusion. Fingers deftly played with the necklace she had. It was the sweetest gift, a part of his family that would always remind her of the kind people she'd met. Kitty had actually cried when she'd had to tell the Wagners goodbye. Mr. Wagner had wrapped her up in a bear hug lifting her off the ground and said, "Stay safe Keety." The most words she'd ever heard out of him. Mrs. Wagner had refused to let go of Kitty, smothering the phasing mutant in her bosoms until they had ten minutes left to board.<p>

She'd certainly had a great time and all of that tension regarding her folks was gone. She would just deal with things when she came at them. First thing was first, she was going to let her entire family know what she was for New Years. If Kurt could be accepted within his own family, a family that wasn't even blood, then she should hope to be as brave as he.

Kitty tucked the blanket given to them by the airplane around Kurt's shoulders. Before she could stop herself Kitty placed a kiss on his forehead and her eyes popped open at her action. The flush of her face as she returned to her position in her seat with Kurt snuggling up against her shoulder. Maybe there was something there that wasn't there before.

Or maybe it had always been there.

Gentle eyes caressed Kurt's head of hair and she rested her head against his. Whenever it had started, the point was that it was sure as hell there.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 302<strong>


	58. Chapter 58 Coming Out

**A/N: Just want to point out that gelt is the chocolate coins kids eat during Hannuka. Hope you're all enjoying this and having a great week.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Now go eat chocolate.**

* * *

><p>Three hours of one on one time with her mother on this morning of New Year's Eve. They'd both woken up way before the rest of the family, who an hour ago had made their way into the den upon rising in their jammies with their bowls of cereal in their hands. Mrs. Teresa Pryde had fixed her daughter's favorite breakfast before the family had awoken. Now though the food lay untouched as both Pryde women had gone through a pile of gelt and the gold tinfoil wrappers graced the table next to the cold food. No amount of chocolate could rid the unease in the pit of Kitty's stomach. It was now or never.<p>

Her mother reached over and gripped onto Kitty's hand. "Are you sure you want to do this Katherine?"

_Did she?_

Thinking back to the vacation she'd just returned from, where all of Kurt's family knew what he was and loved him more for it, she could only wish for that same sense freedom. Living without having to hide. Over a year ago she would've embraced all in her power to duck and pretend things were normal, but there was no escaping who you were. And she had come to love her powers and count on them so often now.

Her Grammy was knitting in the den, her Aunt Ruth and Uncle Jeremy sat in there with her three cousins Steven, Isabelle, and Zachariah. Now was the time to do it with her entire mother's side there. Kitty nodded her head.

She got up and her mother held Kitty's hand as they went into the den. Mrs. Pryde cleared her throat to get the attention of their family and announced in a steady and prim voice, "Kitty has something she wants to tell all of you." They watched as Grammy reached out for the remote and lifted it up with her shaking arthritic hands to mute the television that had the Wheel of Fortune on it.

Kitty took a deep breath and began. "A lot of you know mom's been having a hard time with daddy," a hand eased up along her mom's shoulders and she leaned against her. Both Pryde women were hurt big time by his betrayal. "-But you don't know I'm part of the problem."

"No you're not," interrupted her mother, but Kitty cut her off.

"Yes I am mama." She met her mother's bright green eyes. Their faces were exactly alike, but it was Kitty's father's eyes peering back at her mama so comfortingly. "Don't lie to make me feel better." Her mother shamefully looked down, but Kitty squeezed her hands and hugged her mother tight. If ever there was mother who would cheer her on forever it was this woman. The Pryde would never lose their pride. Battered and cast aside, if it came down to it they would pick themselves up and keep walking. "I know what I am and it's time I start accepting that."

Wise eyes watched over Kitty and her littlest cousin, Zachariah who was seven, chirped up, "What's wrong Kitty?"

The little Jewish teen graced her family members with a soft smile. She was ready. Ready to get the cat out of the bag and put an end to the shame her younger self had for her life. She needed to prove to her father and to herself that she was worthy of loving. "I love all of you, but I can't help what I am." Her gaze drifted over each of them, particularly her cousin Izzy who was twelve and like a little sister. "I'm a mutant."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 602<strong>


	59. Chapter 59 Runs in the Family

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. I know there isn't any Kurt/Kitty in this chapter but trying to build up to it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Her aunt and uncle had been shocked. Not exactly a bad shocked, just the ordinary 'oh my god you just walked through the table' shocked. Out of all of the people in the family her cousin Isabelle was the one freaking out the most. Wide eyed she'd taken a few steps away from Kitty. One look and you knew the youngster was terrified. Little Zach had said, "Cool," when she'd purposefully phased her hand through the couch and Stephen had asked her if she was a super hero. Isabelle had remained silent and finally padded away from Kitty to her own room.<p>

Aunt Ruth patted Kitty on the shoulder and quietly said, "She needs time to get used to it." The look in her aunt's eyes said that she too needed to get used to the idea. Her uncle was still disbelieving and rubbing the back of his head in awe. She was pretty sure in a few seconds he would be like his sons and ask her what other things she could do, it was the kid in him.

Kitty went to sit on the floor in front of her quiet eyes waiting for the judgment. Her nana had yet to say a word. Finally she felt old hands thread through her bed messy hair. "Your grandfather was different you know. He always knew when something was wrong before someone said it. Never knew what it was, but it was like he could feel other people's emotions." Kitty wouldn't be that surprised if her papa was an empath. She could remember as a child smiling in synagogue when she wanted to cry over her friend being mean to her. No one had known she'd been the sad the whole time; it had been her grandfather had told her to get in his truck. He'd promptly driven her to an ice cream parlor and asked her what was wrong. "You're not different. You're still our kitten with just a little extra," her grandmother firmly nodded and tug her a bit by the hair until Kitty got up and sat in her grandmother's lap like a child making the old woman laugh. "You're crushing your nana."

Kitty burrowed her head in her nana's peppermint smelling neck and giggled before she let off of the old woman. She felt so unbelievably happy that most of the family had accepted her. Isabelle was left.

Mrs. Pryde wrapped her arms around Kitty's shoulders. "Told you yah got your sweetness from my side," murmured her mother. And Kitty found no reason to dispute that given the difference in reactions between her father and this side. She was still bitter over her daddy, but it felt like a right step. She was determined to call him and tell him about this moment, but she didn't know if he would let her talk. Well, there was already one New Year's Resolution in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 486<strong>


	60. Chapter 60 Happy New Year!

**A/N: Yay back to Kurt/Kitty.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>She had a new resolution this year. Last year it had been to fit into high school and control her powers as a mutant so she could be normal. This year it was to work her hardest in high school and become better at her powers. A completely different approach. She would take control of her life and welcome this gift given to her. True it could be a curse at times but only if you saw it that way. Watching Kurt being welcomed by his family on his return to Germany had made her reconsider the idea that being a mutant automatically made you an outcast. She still had a school, family, and friends. It made Kitty want to be strong enough to love who she was and be proud of her genetics.<p>

She watched her cousins and mother run into the room counting down for the ball to drop. Isabelle had quietly padded back into the room and sent nervous glances over at Kitty from her spot on the reclining chair. An odd assortment of fun hats adorned their heads and all of them wore their jammies. Zach was bouncing on the couch with a teddy in his hand and Mrs. Pryde was pouring out apple cider into the champagne glasses for the kids.

Ten.

She felt the floating in the pit of her stomach at this new year that awaited her. Something told her it would be a better year.

Nine.

School would be starting soon. She would be on top of her grades and study more. Being a mutant wasn't a hindrance to grades.

Eight.

School. That meant the Sadie Hawkins dance would be in a few weeks.

Seven.

She hadn't been able to go the year before because she'd transferred so late and hadn't really known anyone aside from those in the Institute.

Six.

Maybe she'd go this year. But who to ask?

Five.

Her phone danced in her pajama pocket with the Caller ID flashing a text from Lance. She'd look at it later.

Four.

Her phone danced as it received a text from Kurt and she gave it a glance. _Try to stay safe this year Kitty._

Three.

Her aunt and uncle hastily ran to stand by each other for the New Year's kiss and Kitty was reminded of her sweet kiss with Kurt.

Two.

She wished he could've been beside her.

One.

A new resolution sparked. _Tell Kurt how I feel._

"Happy New Year!" Chorused her family members around. Kitty smiled and hugged her gammy and kissed her wrinkled face before she slowly backed to the table.

A brave heart decided she would begin on her resolutions as soon as she could. And so she texted back to Kurt who was no doubt surrounded by their friends at the Institute celebrating. Maybe Bobby was making a pond for them to skate on or Jubilee might have been shooting up sparks of plasma balls in the air. Just a normal New Years with mutants.

_Happy New Year fuzzy elf. Wish you were here with me._

Kitty edged out to lean against the open door, catching sight of the fireworks from the neighbor's yards shooting up to become pretty sky flowers. She smiled at the brilliant night sky of a new year that awaited her.

The creak of the floorboards caught her attention as her cousin Isabelle came up to offer Kitty a cup of juice and retreated with a ducked head right back into the house with the solemness of a servant. It appeared Kitty would have to have a little talk before she went back to school.

Not a minute later received a new message from Kurt. _Me too. It feels lonely without you Kitty._

He might have been a great distance away at Xavier Institute, but that didn't make his ability to make her blush diminish in any way. In fact, just thinking of him sent her heart in a tizzy. Kitty took a sip of her cider and wondered what his resolutions were. And her mind stole along a different path and she wondered what it would be like to press her lips against his again. Was every kiss the same as the one before? Or did they get even better?

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 712<strong>


	61. Chapter 61 Trouble Comes Knocking

**A/N: Time to shake things up a bit. *pun fully intended***

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine.**

* * *

><p>He was going to try his best at it. He couldn't let the fuzzy freak win the girl. Besides, was being a good guy really as great as the movies made it out to be? For once Lance wouldn't mind getting the girl and smirking down at the villain instead of being on the receiving end of the heap of failure. By the light of the moon he strolled across the neat trim grass of Xavier Institute. Quite a nice sight compared to the overgrown weeds back at the Brotherhood. The only thing lacking was their security system. It bit the dust and put this fancy place to shame. Lance mildly wondered if it was really the Brotherhood they were trying to protect the students from and not regular humans. Anyone with a mutant gene would be able to bypass any of the traps.<p>

How had he gotten to this point? Deciding to cast his lot in with the goody-two-shoes? He'd cornered Tabitha and she'd finally offered him a bit of advice concerning women.

_'Yah, gotta think Avalanche. What does she want? And what do you want?'_

He'd taken Tabitha's sliver of advice and his head had beat it down into something else entirely. Lance was pretty sure Kitty wanted a hero and he wanted to taste victory. Also he wouldn't mind seeing just what it was about the X-geeks that made them a family compared to his own ragtag group. Kitty was nice to him, she never mistreated him when he didn't deserve it, and she believed that there was good in him. She'd forgiven him! His own parents hadn't even given him the chance to prove that he was different from the freak mutation he'd developed. Would all of the X-geeks treat him like she did? If not, at least he still had her. Though he did screw up a bit when it came to Kitty. Maybe this time he wouldn't screw up. Maybe he could prove to her that he really could be there for her. And maybe, just maybe, the grass really was greener on the other side.

When the X-men filed out with Wolverine's sharp knives glinting in the light Lance's hold on his duffle bag tightened. Would they refuse him and turn him away? Nah, these softies couldn't do that. But it was always the fear for someone of his kind. The biggest fear was not to be accepted by your own or given a chance. "Something we can do for yah bub?"

His eyes stole across the group and rested on Kitty's face. If she could befriend him then maybe she saw something good in him. He would hang onto that. "Yeah." He gave a strong nod. It came down to this. Maybe it would be his last stand against them."I've come to join the X-men."

And Kurt was floored by the sincerity in the former Brotherhood member's eyes. This wasn't a joke. Great. A competition and he was on probation. He'd been lucky that Kitty hadn't been able to see him get punished, she'd been at her mother's. God certainly had an odd sense of humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 524<strong>


	62. Chapter 62 Earnest Pursuit

**A/N: Sorry for late updates guys.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Oh, and the reference to Crete, yeah apparently Lance is from there. Who knew? O.O Not this fanfic writer.**

* * *

><p>Kitty led Lance down the hall to one of the guest rooms.<p>

"How about a welcome home kiss?" He proposed as she reached the door.

"In your dreams Lance."

"So you're a mind reader too."

They'd been dancing around this subject for quite some time, ever since she'd first realized she was a mutant and had been transferred to this school. He'd always been there bothering her and trying to sway her to see things his way. It was time to let it breathe and get it out in the open. "You know," she began as she opened the door, "for someone trying to sweep me off my feet for so long, I really don't know much about you Lance."

His brows skyrocketed to his hairline. Kitty had always been outspoken but this was a break in a new line of brazen. The only other person he knew who was that brutally honest was Pietro and he blamed that on his friend's genes that came from Magneto. "You're not the only one Pryde." His former housemates may have known him better than most, but none of them knew his past or where he came from. "How about a secret for a good night kiss Kitty-cat?" He was restless in his pursuit and Kitty rolled her eyes. At least Kurt had a cute persistence. Lance's persistence came off a little too smug, though it still made her blush a bit. It wasn't everyday she was hit on... at least not to her knowledge.

Lance began lazily unloading his bag into a single drawer without a second glance and she leaned against the door just watching him. He certainly hadn't received the welcome mat that she'd gotten when she'd transferred here, but his reputation preceded him. Kitty worried for that reputation getting in the way of him actually making friends at the Institute. "How about I give you some advice on living here, Lance?" She made her way over towards the end of his bed and offered a hand out.

He shook her dainty fingers and lingered a bit holding them as he said, "Deal."

She plopped onto the mattress. "You spill something first."

"I'm originally from Greece."

"Bullshit." She couldn't stop the curse from escaping her lips and Lance full out laughed. She blamed it on time spent around Logan.

"I'm serious! I was born on Crete." You know if she really squinted he did have the features she'd seen in her art books for Grecian statues. A nice figure, straight nose, and she would bet hard money on his hair being lovely when washed. "But my folks moved here when I was little."

"What happened to them?" Her voice was softer. She never even heard of Lance's family until now so she wondered if he still kept in touch.

"They had it hard enough being immigrants, try raising a mutant kid. Kicked me out as soon as I got powers." He did and didn't like the look she was giving him. Like she wanted to hug him _and_ felt bad for him. "So what's the advice?" He didn't know if he could do this touchy-feely stuff. He'd at least let down a bit of his wall with Kitty.

"Xavier Institute isn't exactly a walk in the park. On top of school work we have training sessions every day. My first week here I dropped into my bed every night."

"Compared to the Brotherhood I'm sure this place will be a piece of cake."

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night Lance."

"Hey Kitty." She ducked her head back in through the door and he gifted her a warm smile. "Thanks for not telling them to kick me out."

"Everyone deserves second chance." Hell, she knew that from her own life.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 630<strong>


	63. Chapter 63 Never a Moment

**A/N: Enjoy the updates. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of X-men: Evolution. This is purely for Kurtty fans.**

* * *

><p>Kitty made it into her room that she shared with Rogue in no time flat and began phasing out of her shoes. Rogue was in the shower in the hallway, no doubt griping about the false alarm and being forced into their gear. Kitty relaxed against her bed and immediately gave a quick cry when she saw Kurt hanging upside-down from her ceiling. "What the hell Kurt?"<p>

_**Bamph!**_

He sat at the edge of her bed with his brows drawn in a 'v' of seriousness. "Does he really mean it?"

"What? Lance?" She gave a shrug. "He seems pretty sincere." She eyed Kurt. He didn't seem too pleased. "What's wrong? I thought you two were on good terms now?" She really was oblivious to the fact that no matter what two men said to each other if there was a woman in between them she would get prime importance. Especially because both Lance and Kurt had known Kitty before they'd met each other. And both had fallen for her upon first meeting. She was their friend and love interest and therefore took precedence above settling old grudges.

"Ja, we are. I just won't be able to spend time with you both…" He let his words trail off, hiding the real intent of his meaning.

"Oh Kurt! That's right! I'm sorry you're on probation." She hugged him and he drifted back up to cloud nine. Eh, it was the fur that attracted the ladies. She pulled away and patted him on the shoulders. "Don't worry. If he's as serious as he says he is he might be here permanently and then you guys can really get to know each other!"

She beamed at him and guiltily Kurt shuffled backwards. There was a competition brewing with Kitty as first prize. Truth was, he wasn't so much competing with Lance as he was just competing for time with Kitty. If Lance took all of his time with Kitty than he'd never get a moment with her alone. He just wanted to further things and go to the next level. This flirty stalemate was bothering him. He wanted her to be his just so he wouldn't have to make up excuses to be with her. And so people would expect them to be together. Even now he was supposed to be helping Evan with his homework and he'd excused himself from the den to the 'restroom' hightailing it straight to Kitty's.

His tail came into his hands and he nervously played with it for a moment. It was now or never since Lance was in the house and would probably hint around about Sadie Hawkins. Kurt knew girls were supposed to ask, but he really wanted to go with her. He let go of his tail and took her hands with all seriousness in his face. "Kitty, do you have a da-"

"My gawd! You wouldn't believe the-" Rogue threw open the door and a cloud of purple was all that was left of where Kurt had been formerly standing in front of Kitty. "I interrupt anythang?" Rogue had a feeling that something good had been broken on with the blush on her roommate's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 531<strong>


	64. Chapter 64 Catching a Moment

**A/N: More updates! Roar!**

**Disclaimer: X-men: Evolution is clearly not mine. This is strictly for Kurt and Kitty loving. ^_^**

* * *

><p>What had he done to receive suspension? Oh, Kurt was regretting every second of what he did when the new recruits came home from break. Bobby and his ice powers, plus Kurt's ability to poof wherever they wish, added to Amara's hot touch that melted loads of snow into water… well, it was no mystery how Bayville High School had been canceled for three more days due to ice completely covering the roads. They'd just wanted to prolong the break a bit more. Amara and Bobby had gotten off easy, but Kurt had received a bit more extra punishment since it had been his idea and he had seniority over them so he was supposed to lead a good example.<p>

He blew a stream of angry air out. Not only did he have homework and the hardest chores imaginable, but there was absolutely no time to play with Kitty. Kurt watched, broom in hand, as Lance ran out of the simulator towards the bathroom. He smirked a little while Kitty shook her head. At least Lance wasn't making the manliest impression. "Such a greenhorn," cackled Kurt as Logan smacked him upside the head.

"Finish cleaning Elf," said the burly man walking past Kitty who was finishing compiling the test scores on the simulator on her clipboard to see who passed and who didn't. Obviously Bobby needed to work on his landings. At least Lance had made it the first two rides. Amara was the safer flier and Scott had driven first to show an example to Lance.

"Hey Fuzzy Elf," whispered Kitty, her eyes still on her clipboard trying to be covert about talking to her best friend. Kitty still wasn't aware of how well Logan's ears could hear. She had no idea that he could pick up just about everything they were saying.

He kept sweeping. "Yeah?"

"When do you get off for lunch?" She pretended to yawn.

"In an hour."

"Meet me at our tree."

"Wouldn't miss it Kätzchen." He cast her a fanged eat-your-heart-out grin that made her heart pick up. That goofy smile reminded her of their winter kiss and just as Kurt was leaning forward to whisper something in her ear...

"Hustle along Half-Pint," ordered Logan and Kitty took off running through the wall. Kurt quickly went back to his work and began whistling a merry tune. "Hey Elf!" Kurt shuddered wondering what extra work would be added as he looked shamefully at Logan. "After you mop out the simulator you can leave early. Don't want to be late for your date with Half-Pint."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 429<strong>


	65. Chapter 65 Target Practice

**A/N: Wahoo! I'm on a roll!**

**Disclaimer: Totally not mine. Strictly for the fans of Kurtty loving. ^_^ And don't worry, I'm not hooking Lance up with anyone at the Institute.**

* * *

><p>The new recruits were lined up for target practice with Scott presiding over them. Kitty was steadily standing by with a pen at the ready for grading. She was happy to be moving up in Xavier Institute, she'd shown so much initiative in taking her powers seriously that Professor Xavier was actually considering making her another student teacher like Scott and Jean. All she had to do was prove she was dedicated. She'd even been spending extra hours in the Danger Zone with Kurt, Scott, and Jean. She had Rogue helping her with homework, they would do it together so she had all the more reason to get finished with it early to focus on her powers.<p>

"Hey Kitty, how about if I make it a week here you reward me with a kiss?" Lance was so subtle with what he was after.

Amara began giggling beside Kitty. "You sure you can last that long?"

He pointed at her and boasted, "If there's a kiss at stake I can make it two weeks!"

"It's almost your turn," Kitty replied, pointing to Bobby who'd failed miserably ahead of Lance.

"So, is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe." Why was she encouraging him? Kitty needed her practice at flirting.

And besides, if he ended up totally reforming… maybe, just maybe there could become really great friends. Kitty didn't really trust Lance that well, but she was giving him a chance. That didn't mean she was giving him a chance at _her_ heart. She secretly thought Lance and Wolfsbane would be cute together despite the fact that Rahne had absolutely no interest in anyone.

Kitty's prime target was Kurt, but sadly he hadn't asked her out. And as far as she could tell he wasn't interested in any girls. He talked to her just like he talked to other girls… reserving his flirting rights to her alone. Okay, so maybe they were moving into warm territory.

She was saving her courage to broach the subject of the Sadie Hawkins Dance and ask him as soon as they were alone. It was her full intent to explore what they had and she was not going to wait around any longer for the guy to ask!

Kitty was jerked out of her thoughts as she watched Avalanche annihilate the extremely expensive training equipment. She mildly wondered just how Professor X went about ordering this training equipment. She caught sight of Lance who cockily winked her and managed to stifle a laugh at his cocksure attitude. That mutant was a determined one.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 425<strong>


	66. Chapter 66 Up the Ante

**A/N: And the fangirls said let there be more! And the fanfic writer gave more! Mwahahaha! *on a sugar binge***

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I did it for the fangirls of Nightcrawler and Shadowcat! Hip hip hooray!**

* * *

><p>Lance had clearly made a quick bunch of friends with the rebel rousing newbies. He was even invited to lunch with them when break time came around. Lance waved Kitty down as she carried her food in, of all things, a basket. "You wanna eat lunch with us Kitty?" So far Lance applauded himself on doing a great job of catching her attention all day, but he wanted time to just sit down with her and talk. Though he had absolutely no idea what they'd talk about.<p>

Kitty took a peek at the bright yellow watch on her suit and her eyes widened as she immediately bolted past his table. Kitty shouted back at him as she phased through anyone and anything she came in contact with, "Sorry Lance! Can't! I've got to go bring Kurt his lunch!" And she was gone right through the little brick wall and green bushes towards the woods.

He plunked down and picked at his tacos, his whole mood going down a notch or two. "What's wrong Avalanche?" Iceman asked as he made Magma's cherry soda into a iced flurry for her.

"You got the hots for Shadowcat or something?" Jubilee asked. Their little group preferred using their nicknames than their real ones when decked out in their suits. It made them feel like the older X-men. Lance shrugged and pretended to be starving for his taco. "Whoa. You totally do!" Immediately Jubilee, Wolfsbane, and Magma zoned in on Lance tuning out the other guys in their group.

"Harsh. You've got a tough break," muttered Wolfsbane with a shake of her piggy tailed head. She was the more blunt of the girls and the more honest.

Lance picked his head up at this. "Whaddyah mean?"

"Nightcrawlers all over Shadowcat. Where one goes so goes the other." Wolfsbane illustrated with two fingers walking along the table and two on her other hand following after.

"I'm surprised he hasn't asked her out yet," said Jubilee with a nod of her head.

Magma went starry eyed as she remembered the gossip from winter break. "Yeah, but didn't he take her to Germany over Christmas break?"

"Lucky girl," sighed Jubilee.

Iceman turned to Cannonball, "Chicks, you take them somewhere fancy and their yours."

"He whisked her away like in a romance book," gushed Magma.

"I heard Kitty tell Rogue they kissed over the break," whispered Jubilee conspiratorially.

At those words something in Lance snapped just thinking about the fuzzball's lips on Kitty. "That's it," he muttered, immediately standing up. He was put off his appetite. Lance pushed the rest of his plate towards Multiple Man.

"Where you going Avalanche?" Cannonball shouted.

"To find Kitty," he replied, stalking after the direction he'd seen Kitty shoot for. It was time to up the ante.

Magma sighed all dreamily again. "It's like in a romance novel! Two guys fighting over a girl."

Wolfsbane pointedly stared at Magma and said, "You need serious help."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 492<strong>


	67. Chapter 67 Their Tree

**A/N: Sweet moment. ^_^ Huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I write strictly for the fangirls.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the extra grub Keety," said Kurt in between bites. He'd brought his own lunch, but Kitty had known with all the work he'd been doing that his stomach would need more.<p>

"No prob. I knew you'd be hungry after all that work they've gotchu doing."

"Ohhhh my back hurts!" Kurt groaned lying on his stomach and just relaxing as his tail flicked around and he finished his second bag of chips. "I'm so overworked." Kitty lay down beside him. They were eye level. "How's your jünger cousin?"

"Izzy's taking it better now. I'm emailing her every day." She'd sent Isabelle pictures of her and her friends. She'd even sent a copy of her and Kurt from summer camp that had Izzy saying Kurt was a major hunk. "Zach is hyped up about it and Stephen thinks I'm a superhero now. He wants to be a mutant when he grows up." She'd told her cousins a bit about her school and all three of them had vowed not to tell a soul. To see Stephen strut about you'd think he'd made an oath to the president.

Kurt chuckled. You couldn't exactly choose to be a mutant and he felt bad for the kid. "What type of mutant does he want to be?"

"After I told him about my friends he decided he wants to travel any place at any time. Sound like anyone familiar?"

"I'm flattered."

"How's Mutter Ada?"

"_I _wouldn't know._ Someone_ stole the phone from me this morning," he snickered. As soon as Kitty had found out he was talking to his mother she'd taken off with his cell until the battery had died. "I see why vater doesn't talk so much, women talk enough for four people."

She poked him in the stomach. When she heard a muffled laugh under his breath she attacked, fingers tickling at a quick speed. But soon she was overtaken and pinned under him as his tail and hands attacked her. "Geeve up!"

"I'll never surrender," she choked through giggles. She tried to retaliate. Her legs locked on his and for a moment of wrestling she was actually winning. And then he rolled them over in the grass. Kitty was outnumbered. She had two hands but no tail. "I give! I give! Stop it Fuzzy Elf!"

"Say the magic words."

"What'rethemagicwords?"

He stopped tickling her and his long blue hair framed her face as he peered down. Those lurid yellow eyes glowed from a pretty blue face. "That I'm your favorite."

She just stared at him for a while before admitting, "You're my favorite."

A sly fang peeped out. A nearly perfect moment. He had the woman of his dreams pinned under him, smiling with rosy dimpled cheeks, breathless, and looking at him with laughing eyes. They couldn't tear their eyes from each other. Both tempted to lean in. And just as Kitty moved upwards she fell right back. "Roll off! You're cutting off my air supply!"

He moved to let her sit up. "You're getting better."

"At what?"

"Well, not tickling wars, but fighting." Kitty beamed at the compliment. Kurt may have had chores, but Logan always agreed to let Kurt go for an hour to train with Kitty in the Danger Zone. She was getting faster. He knew because Kitty was actually running every other day a mile and spending extra time in the weight room with him as her spotter. She was steadily progressing to being a real X-man that could handle herself. Soon she would no longer be a damsel in distress.

"It's hard to compete with a pro," she answered, moving her hands to Kurt's back. He tensed up, but before he could protest Kurt immediately relaxed as she began massaging his knots out.

"Animal instinct."

"Great genes y'know," she said. "Chicks dig the fuzzy athletic dude." He chuckled. She needed him to loosen up. The fact that she was at their tree gave her some courage. "Hey Fuzzy Elf…"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Have you like set your eyes on anyone for Sadie Hawkins?"

Kurt's tail went straight and he peeked over his shoulder. "No." His tail gave a hopeful twitch. "Why? Have you found anyone you'd like to ask Kätzchen?"

Her hands stopped kneading. "No. I mean yes! I mean… I wouldn't mind going. If you're free we could-"

"Yo Kitty!"

**_Damn him._**

**_Dammit!_**

* * *

><p>It was hard to act casual when Kitty and Kurt were sitting so close. Lance's jealous streak went up a notch. Never once had he envied fuzzball until then. "What're you guys doin'?"<p>

"Just talking," snapped Kitty. She'd taken down her ponytail to pretend she was combing out her hair. Really she was hiding an enflamed face.

"Your hair would look really pretty down at the Sadie Hawkins," Kurt boldly stated. If it hadn't have been for Lance, Kurt was pretty sure he'd have a date to Sadie Hawkins.

Lance's heart sank. "Did you ask anyone to the dance yet Kitty?"

"No, not _yet…_" She cast Kurt a look before she mumbled, "…though I was very close." Kurt was in Heaven. She'd been planning on asking him!

"Did you say something?" Lance was giddy as he plopped down beside her.

"No," she retorted. Kitty shuffled a bit where she sat in the grass moving to lean against the tree. She could just phase out of here… She was about to when-

"Has that Amanda chick asked you, Kurt?" Kitty sat up bolt right and swung her head towards an embarrassed Kurt.

"No, but we're _just friends_," stated the fuzzball.

Stirring up trouble was Lance's job. "Uh huh, she's been blabbin' to all her friends she's gonna ask you out."

"Someone may ask me before her." Kurt glanced over at Kitty, but she was promptly ignoring them with her face turned away.

"Unlikely." Lance blew messy bangs out of his face. "She's pretty ga-ga over you."

Kurt's answer was very defiant. "She's not my type."

Kitty stood up and rolled her eyes. It was almost time to continue training and she was ill with the topic. What if Kurt _was_ asked by a normal girl? Would he prefer a normal girl? Her heart sunk. "I'm heading back guys. It's almost time to finish practice." Kurt rose up to follow after her.

Lance got up and stretched only to notice something. Carved up on the branch that Kurt normally passed his time on was a pair of initials. The dirt rose Lance up high enough to read them.

**KW + KP**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1,086<strong>


	68. Chapter 68 BroCode

**A/N: Because _everyone_ knows about the bro-code.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. This is strictly for fans of Kitty/Kurt.**

* * *

><p>Lance offered Kitty a towel. They were sopping wet. It was a good thing their suits didn't shrink. He even handed a towel to Rogue who jerked it out of his hand and glared down at him. "Watch it Lance, you're on my list," warned Rogue with a hand on her bruised forehead.<p>

As soon as Kitty's roommate passed by, Lance nudged her with his elbow. "Think she's still mad I hit her with the floaty?"

"Just a bit," snickered Kitty. "I wouldn't take it to heart though. I'm on her list for drinking milk out of the carton." Kitty was trying to focus on training in order to stop spacing out and thinking about a certain blue mutant. Her thoughts had begun turning towards jealousy all due to Lance. Was Amanda a better option for Kurt? And why hadn't blue dude mentioned it to her that someone was openly flirting with him? She always told him when Lance was bothering her. Maybe he did have a thing for Amanda. She didn't share a class with them after all.

Kitty had Lance to blame for all these thoughts as he'd been informing her about the dark haired beauty who was almost always paired up with Kurt during chemistry. Lance knew because he did happen to share that class with fuzzball.

"You drink out of the carton?" He looked immediately grossed out and Kitty's thoughts snapped back to their discussion.

"Only when it's down to the last bit. I always finish it," she protested at his wide eyes.

"You actually have something in common with Toad," he teased.

"And you're just as competitive as Scott," she replied.

"Hey!" Scott shouted from where he was grading everyone on the paper Kitty had been using earlier.

"Watch what you say Kitty-Kitty," warned Lance.

"Whatchu gonna do about it? Rock my world," she goaded.

"You know it!" A second later Kitty was captured and Lance was jumping into the pool with her squealing in his arms about just getting dry.

"Alvers! Pryde!" Scott shook his head as Rogue sidled up to him. "At least he isn't tearing apart the mansion," he grumbled.

"Hey, isn't there a bro-code 'bout lettin' a guy hang with your best friend's crush or somethin'?" And Rogue was right. Scott had accidentally forgotten the bro-code and slipped up. Great, he owed Kurt now.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 393<strong>


	69. Chapter 69 Emergency to Blue Dude

**A/N: And it's Kurt to the rescue. The reason how Kurt just knows, well sometimes yah just know when your best friend is in trouble.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Huzzah to Kurt and Kitty fans!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had taken to sleeping in the locker rooms of the hanger now so whenever he had to get up for chores he'd already be there. He'd fashioned a little hammock to lay in when he felt something wasn't right as he stirred in his sleep. He was actually planning on waking up early to clean the jet. It would be the last thing he had to do before he was off probation, but something made Kurt get up way before the sun even rose. He ran into the hanger to find it was empty. Kurt took off for the nearby controls that communicated with the X-jet. He knew he was a heavy sleeper but damn! To think he hadn't heard it leave!<p>

His stomach felt sick as he held up the walkie-talkie. He knew, just knew, Kitty was in the jet. Someone had been taking their toys out joyriding and he had a fear that Kitty was in the midst of trouble because she almost always was. "X-mansion to jet. X-mansion to jet. Do you read me? Over." He continued doing that for the next two minutes and prayed to God someone would answer. Just as he began contemplating waking up the professor there was static crackling over the hand-held speaker.

"X-Jet to base, this is Lance. Over." Canonball had managed to finally get the communicator on the jet working with another thing of gum and Jubilee was using her jacket as a cushion for Kitty to lie on.

Kurt completely lost it. "Vhut the hell is happening?"

"The idiot trio in here decided to take the jet on a joyride." Kurt knew exactly who he was talking about. When it came down to it Jubilation, Bobby, and Samuel were thick as thieves. "Kitty and I just saved their asses."

"Is she okay?"

"…" Kurt's patience was wearing thin the longer the silence became.

"Lance?"

"Kitty passed out. She phased us through a mountain." Kurt's eyes about popped out. "She's okay and breathing, but yah might wanna wake up that blue doctor."

Kurt glared hard at the beeping lights on the screen that said the X-jet was heading towards the X-mansion. They'd be there in a matter of minutes. Kitty's life was in danger and he needed to think straight. "I'll open the basketball court for landing." He began pulling the levers to open up the hanger. "There should be an emergency landing switch."

"It isn't working."

"There are two," answered Kurt. He could hear curses directed at the naïve teenagers for not knowing there was a second one. "The second one is on the steering handle, just above the windshield wipers."

"There are windshield wipers!"

"Lance! Focus," growled Kurt.

"Got it."

"It should automatically pilot you slowly. You just need to guide it."

"Thanks furball."

"I'm lighting up the basketball court for you and then I'm going to get Doktor McCoy." He pressed the button that would automatically raise lights out of the grounds for emergency landings in bad weather. It was night and the only person who knew how to pilot the X-jet was passed out from saving their sorry skins. They would need all the help they could get. Kurt's eyes reflected on the screen like two hard stones. "Lance, you there?"

"I'm listening."

The menace in Kurt's voice definitely managed to get through the speaker in the X-jet and reach the ears of Jubilee, Iceman, and Canonball. "Tell those bastards I'm going to kill them."

And Lance thought _he_ was the pissed off one. Lance spared the guilty three with a glare before saying, "Way ahead of you Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 604<strong>


	70. Chapter 70 Not Always the Bad Guy

**A/N: Happy Turkey Day ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Strictly for fan girl squeals of joy for Kurt and Kitty.**

* * *

><p>Lance no longer gave a damn about whether or not he was able to stay in the school. First off, this school was in a whole different ball park from the Brotherhood if this happened on a weekly basis. And secondly, he just wanted to get Kitty to safety. Lance carried her in his arms as soon as Canonball landed the jet and Kurt rushed to his side with Dr. McCoy. "How long has she been out Mr. Alvers?"<p>

"About fifteen minutes doc," answered Lance as Kurt ran with them towards the medical unit just beside the hanger. It was always kept there just in case emergencies like this happened.

Kurt touched her cheek. "She has a fever," he fretted.

Lance set her down and Beast waved them out of the room so he could check his patient.

As soon as Lance and Kurt were left with the dismal trio things took off real fast. Lance didn't want Kitty kicked out for them rescuing the other three. He feared that Professor Xavier would do what Magneto would do if something this insane happened, kick all five of them out. He couldn't let that cost Kitty her training and a life that she honestly loved. Staying there for a few days had allowed Lance to see that. "Lemme take the fall," he told Kurt, promptly ignoring the suddenly hopeful threesome. "Professor X doesn't have to know about any of this."

"Why would you-"

"Look, this place is just as dangerous as the Brotherhood." Hell, he was pretty sure they were par on par. Lance crossed his arms over his chest and stared the blue guy down. "If they kick me out, they kick me out."

"But Lance-"

"Missus Pryde will be alright," interrupted Beast, stepping out of the room. "She's just exhausted. That was quite a strain for her."

The relief on both teenage boys' faces was instant and Kurt's eyes went to the glass where Kitty was lying down in the next room. Lance's shoulders sagged and he ran a hand through his sloppy hair. "I'm going to go to sleep. If Kitty gets worse wake me up, Kurt."

He patted Kurt on the shoulder and before Lance could leave he heard the not-so-faint gratitude of Kurt. "Thanks Lance."

Dr. McCoy watched Lance amble away and cast Kurt a glance. "I wonder, does it make him less gallant that he's not fighting or the fact that he's stepping down for her sake?" Lance may have done things for the wrong reasons, but he still had a good side. And though that side was only ever shown to Kitty, it still existed. "What would you do if she chose him?"

"I would be angry, but I wouldn't stop her happiness," responded Kurt. He was just as helpless as Lance was in regards to their feelings for Kitty. His cheeks began flaming when he realized just what he'd admitted to Dr. McCoy. "Is it okay if I see her?"

"You don't want to speak to them first?" Dr. McCoy jerked his head in the younger mutants' direction.

"Oh, ja I do. Give me a minute, Herr McCoy." And Kurt's mask of anger and stress reappeared. The three looked smugly satisfied at the thought that Lance was going to be their scapegoat and Kurt was going to slap that look off their faces. "Make that five."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 563<strong>

**German word of the chapter: Herr = Mister**


	71. Chapter 71 Fight For What You Love

**A/N: One extra side helping of Kurtty fluff for the fans.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine dude.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys! Lance is going to take the fall and what're you going to do?" He was astounded at their audacity. "You're going to let <em>him<em> have it even though Kitty's hurt because of _you_!"

"You don't even like Avalanche!" grumbled Iceman.

"No, but that doesn't mean I think he should take the fall for what you guys did! Without him and Kitty you guys would've probably gotten hurt or worse. Instead of having just Kitty in the lab we'd have your funerals!"

"You're just uptight cuz you're in love with her," mumbled Jubilee.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted with a brisk nod. That admittance did nothing to slacken his anger. It made it worse. "But that doesn't make it any less real. You could've all died but she and Lance saved your lives. And if something worse happened to her tonight you wouldn't have to worry about Heir Logan," he growled. And then came the worst insult of all time that slapped them all in the face and made their shoulders sag with guilt. "If you want to continue doing things like _this_ then join the Brotherhood! Magneto will gladly take you. Ja, so far Lance is the only newbie I think _deserves_ to be here."

* * *

><p>Kitty watched her friend chew out the youngsters through the soundproof glass. What on earth was he saying? It was hard to think that Kurt could instill fear into anyone, but by the facial expressions of the younger mutants apparently Kurt could be scary when he wanted to be."Dr. McCoy, will you keep things quiet until tomorrow morning? I think we all need to sleep on this."<p>

"I _should_ tell the professor," began Beast, "but I'm pretty sure he knows already."

"Oh yeah. He _is_ a mind reader." She thought about how mad Logan would be at the others. He was kind of like an overprotective big brother to her so Kitty knew he'd be mega harsh on the three if he saw her condition right now. "Then can we keep it from the others until morning?"

"I think that is a most logic decision."

"Mr. Logan would slice and dice them up wouldn't he?"

"Assuredly, Ms. Pryde."

The doors slid open and Kurt walked back into the room. "Fuzzy Elf? How'd things go?"

He winced at the weak dip of her voice. She'd used up so much energy to get a jet and four other people through an entire mountain. Kurt hadn't even advanced in his powers to travel with more than two people hanging onto him. If he tried for a third it was such a strain that he would fall mid-air, thus why they used dummies with him when practicing. He was grateful for the improvement in her training, without it Kitty might not have made it through. "Lance will be relieved when they turn themselves in tomorrow morning," said a very satisfied Kurt.

"I hope he doesn't lose sleep over it," said Kitty. She was so tenderhearted.

"Don't fret. I have a feeling Mr. Alvers will fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow," informed Dr. McCoy. With the barest persuasion from his powers Professor Xavier could incline someone to fall into a restful slumber and so Dr. McCoy was sure that Lance would get some rest as sure as he was that Xavier was aware of all that happened tonight. He patted Kitty's arm and stood up.

Kurt's worried hand floated over Kitty's forehead. She had a slight fever still, but nothing as bad as before. "Will Kätzchen be okay, Herr McCoy?"

"Fit as a fiddle. The lady just needs sleep, although she will need assistance getting to her room. I don't trust her standing on her own just yet." He winked at Kurt. "And be sure she eats a full breakfast tomorrow and drinks plenty of water."

Kurt nodded his head and gently slid an arm under her knees and another around her waist. Holding Kitty was enough to soothe his frayed nerves, especially with her head nestled against the crook of his neck. "I've got it. Danke, Herr McCoy."

_**Bamph.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 689<strong>


	72. Chapter 72 Different Types of Kisses

**A/N: Strictly for fluffy time. And we see what Kitty's thankful for on today's Thanksgiving.**

**Disclaimer: Totally not mine.**

* * *

><p>"I swear they're lucky you were in the next room," he snarled. His berating would've been even worse if Kitty hadn't been in the next room at the time. He cuffed her chin with his tail. "You scared the sheet outta me." Sometimes when Kurt's German crossed with his swear words it had the cutest outputs. Kitty had to muffle a laugh against his t-shirt because of his serious face.<p>

He laid Kitty down in the bed and helped her under the covers, swatting her hand away when she tried to do things for herself. She tugged on his hand before he could pull away, forcing him to sit down as she moved to sit up against her pillow. "Kurt, thank you."

"For what? Lance was ze hero." He shrugged.

Kitty leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kurt's furry blue cheek. She rested her forehead against his face, so unbelievably thankful to be able to see him again and her fingers laced in his dark blue hair. For a brief second, when she'd doubted her abilities on that jet she hadn't feared death. Kitty had actually been scared she wouldn't see him again. He held her, a hand threaded in her long pretty brown hair and they were both able to find peace holding each other. "Yeah, but so were you." Lance may have been the one to come to the rescue when the others had left and put their lives at stake. But Kurt had been the one to stay by her and make sure she was alright. That meant just as much.

"You're always in some kind of danger." He could still recall their winter holiday scare with the ice. His life certainly wasn't boring with Kitty, though he didn't know whether or not to be appreciative for that.

"And you're always rescuing me," she whispered warmly.

He jostled her in his arms. "You shouldn't use up your nine lives," he chastised and she was able to giggle. This light-hearted banter meant he wasn't stressed out anymore. His tail was even curled on the blanket and not swatting around testily.

"I've still got seven."

"Oh good, seven more times to rescue you." He just wanted to keep on talking with her so he wouldn't have to leave her.

After a while, Kitty yawned and she nudged Kurt in the stomach. Surely, he had to be tired as well. "You should go get some sleep Kurt." He nodded. "Guten nacht, Kurt."

"Guten nacht, Kitty." He reached out and placed her Kurtty and Lockheed dolls next to her with a mile-wide grin and orders to protect her. He then tucked her in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead that warmed Kitty to the curls of her toes. And Kurt actually left through the door, shutting it behind him with a deft click instead of poofing out.

Immediately, the forgotten sleeping pile on the bed beside Kitty sprung up. The lamp was flicked on in a second. "What happened? And don tell me nuthin!" Rogue had heard enough to know some type of dilemma had happened. "And when did you start makin eyes at Kurt?" Rogue wagged her brows. "It's time to spill roomy."

"I'm wiped out," groaned Kitty, turning over and burying her face dramatically in her pillow.

Rogue tossed her pillow at Kitty's rump. "Not wiped out enough to give ol' Kurt a smooch."

"It wasn't even on the lips."

"Someone sounds disappointed," teased Rogue.

* * *

><p>Kitty felt bad for Lance. He'd honestly tried. He turned his back and began walking away with his duffle over his shoulder, and she chased after him. "Wait, Lance!" There were different types of kisses like there were different types of heroes. This one was a kiss of gratitude that she placed on his cheek. "See you at school," she said cheerfully.<p>

A pleased look crossed his features as he touched his cheek. He may not have gotten what he'd came for, but at least he'd gotten that long sought after kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 671<strong>


	73. Chapter 73 Doing What's Right

**A/N: Don't worry. The Kurt/Kitty dating, it comes soon. We just need rivals to bring them closer with an average teenage dilemma. ^_^ Yup, Amanda and Lance are merely my props.**** XD It'll make the fluff so much fluffier. Natalia Romanova is a random throw in, she's just in the chapter because I wanted someone of the comic world as Amanda's buddy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Strictly for giggles and floating hearts around the head.**

* * *

><p>"I want to ask him to Sadie Hawkins," griped Amanda. There was no mistaking the ire in her voice. "But he's always around Kitty and I'm scared she's going to ask him."<p>

"You should beat her to the punch," advised Natalia Romanova, a friend of Amanda's. "He _was_ flirting with you." Always a friend to sugar coat situations and quite the person to talk about swooping into the fray and taking what you wanted.

"But that was months ago," whined Amanda.

Kitty felt like she'd swallowed a slimy oyster and her whole body froze as she leaned up against the locker. She couldn't move as she listened to Amanda gab about how much she adored Kurt. Amanda was a beautiful girl who excelled at history, particularly anything to do with the Salem witch trials. And she had a knack at chemistry. A _normal_ teenage girl.

Here was Kurt's chance at the normal relationship they'd talked about so desperately wanting last year. Someone who wasn't a mutant and you didn't have to worry about getting into dangerous situations. It was highly unlikely that Amanda would ever have to phase her way through a series of metal swinging items directed at her from Magneto. Even more highly unlikely that she'd ever be put in a situation as dangerous as that.

Kitty's chin fell to her chest and she sagged against the wall of a locker phasing right into it. Kitty had been determined on asking Kurt out. She'd wanted nothing more than to dance with him at the Sadie Hawkins. Maybe even go a step, hell, she wanted to leap towards a relationship. But Kitty also wanted him to be happy. She'd been thinking on it ever since Lance had mentioned Amanda liking Kurt. Kitty wanted to fight for Kurt, but she didn't want him to have to always rescue her. She was getting better at protecting herself, but she would never be the girl who wasn't involved in danger. Two mutants was more dangerous than a mutant and a human. And so, thinking she was doing the right thing, Kitty watched from inside the locker as Amanda rounded the corner busily scouting out for Kurt. Kitty would step aside for him and give him this one chance. No matter how hard it killed her.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been trying all day to get Kitty's attention, but the glum expression on her face had kept her eyes from looking outside of her textbooks. He knew when something was bothering her, but he had no chance at cornering her and asking since they had no classes together.<p>

He knew he had some chance at Amada asking him out. She was nice and all. Sweet and a great chemistry partner. He'd been originally waiting for Kitty though. All of the signs before the X-jet situation had pointed to Kitty asking him. A few days ago he'd thought a suggestion to go to the dance had been on the tip of the tongue and now it seemed she'd swallowed right back. Hell, Rogue had given him a thumbs up multiple times yesterday, signaling that something was about to give.

But word had gotten to Kurt, through honest Wolfsbane, that Kitty was planning on asking that thug out.

And he'd thought he'd been so close!

And then **wham!**

After her second class he'd seen her out of the blue asking Lance if he had a date. Kurt had felt like a mallet had hit him in the dead center of his chest. Lance was an okay guy… to her at least. Kitty seemed to be the only person he saved manners for. If only Kurt hadn't told Dr. McCoy he'd step aside for her happiness. It was the right thing to do, but it was easier said then done. He'd promptly stomped off to his classroom after seeing Lance answer Kitty.

There was just something about Kitty. Kurt knew she was pretty smart even if she didn't act like it. She spoke like a gurly girl with 'like' and 'totally' in almost every sentence, but Kurt was pretty sure that was her trying to get accepted… that or she'd watched far too many cartoons with those words in it. Her grades were pretty good minus math, which was basically German to her. And now, after all this time, Kurt was helplessly in love with her. He had a feeling that he had been from the moment he'd met her. **_Verdammt!_**

And now he was being eye-balled by Amanda. He was certain she hadn't looked away from him since class started. Kurt glanced back at her. What happened if she knew what he was? Would she be interested anymore? Amanda was pretty cute… and Kitty was taken for this dance.

_**Ah hell,**_ he thought.

He glared at his schoolwork. Kitty and Lance were pretty much a set item now that they were going to that dance. Or if they weren't they probably would be soon. Who was to say Kurt couldn't have fun too? Maybe Amanda would end up being the perfect girlfriend for him! Maybe she'd fall madly in love with him and he would realize she was his soul mate! Or maybe Kitty would get jealous!

**_Shit._**He couldn't think about one girl without it leading to the one he wanted. But at least he wouldn't be showing up stag and he could still have a good time with Amanda. He did consider her a good friend. Maybe he could even snag a dance from Kitty. Mind made up, Kurt waited wishing he were another girl's choice even as Amanda asked him to the dance after class.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 941<strong>


	74. Chapter 74 Cats Don't Dance

**A/N: Tosses fluff at Kurtty fans.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine or I'd be filthy rich.**

* * *

><p>Kitty may have been light on her feet in regards to sliding through walls, but she had no concept of actual partner-to-partner dancing. She could dance like any other girl and get down with the latest sashaying and hip bumping turns that were made to attract the male gender, but Kitty had always dreamed of being like one of those girls in the movies. You know, moving your feet in a waltz with your prince. That was the reason why she'd rented two movies from the library on dancing steps. Sadly, she wasn't picking it up and she was too scared to ask for a dancing partner so she was moving by herself in the TV room. It wasn't like Lance would actually know how to dance… but she wanted to know for future reference. You never knew when you would meet prince charming after all.<p>

_**Bamph!**_

Sulfur and smoke hit her nose and Kitty yelped when she saw Kurt pointedly staring at her in an odd position. She hastily put a hand on the CD player to stop the music. "Do you have to do that everywhere, Kurt?"

He stared at her with a brow raised. "Kitty, vhat ver you doing?" Her head lowered shamefully. "Kitty?"

"I was trying to learn how to dance," she huffed, turning her back on him. "I totally can't do it. So go ahead and laugh okay." She didn't get very far in leaving when he poofed in front of her. "Kurt, what're you-"

Her blue friend peered down at her and his tail snaked over towards the CD player, flipping it back on. "I can teach you," he said, placing one of her hands on his shoulder, his own on her waist, and the last hand uniting with her free one. "Just let me lead you, ja."

Kitty's eyes were on the floor, watching their footsteps. Since when did the furry elf know how to ballroom dance?

Mere minutes passed and soon she was getting the hang of it. His tail floated up to lift her chin. "Don't keep your head down, Kätzchen. How can he see your eyes?" Even as he said it Kurt felt distaste for Lance. She was going to such lengths to impress him.

Kitty blushed. "Kurt, where did you learn to dance like this?"

"I wasn't allowed outside a lot, so I had a lot of spare time. Mostly movies," he shrugged. It tore at Kitty's heart just to think of Kurt by himself. She could easily imagine it, Kurt sitting in his room reading over the countless books that had lined his shelves. That explained why he was a genius in all of his classes. The only interaction he had with people were his adoptive parents, the circus, and watching movies. No wonder every movie night he was the first one waiting on the couch and why he was so active with everyone.

She felt so much loathing for what she'd done the first time she'd met him. How had her best friend dealt with that all of his life? "Kurt," she murmured as he tried spinning her around now that she had the basics of a waltz down. He dipped her with his tail wrapped around her waist just in case. He always treated her so delicately. "Will you save a dance for me at Sadie Hawkins?" His brows rose and Kurt was sure he heard the blood rushing under his skin. They were caught in the move when he'd just been pulling her up and he wasn't quick to stand with her asking him that question.

"You really meen it Kitty?" She nodded. Kurt was practically beaming as he said, "I vould be honored." They shared a smile and she caught sight of a pearly fang. That fang. Imagining kissing him sprang right to her mind and what it would be like with him nibbling… She shook her head free of the gutter.

"You going to pull me up any time soon, Romeo?" She teased, though she didn't want him to. Both of them longed to keep dancing with the one person they originally wanted to attend the dance with.

Kurt gave an awkward laugh. "Oh ja, right. Sorry, Juliet." His hands settled on her waist and her wrists wrapped around his neck as they began moving from a waltz to two-stepping. "You're getting better."

"At least I'm not stepping on your feet." Though it wasn't hard to not step on his feet since they curved away from her own.

"She can be taught," he joked as they stopped dancing.

She bopped him on the shoulder with one hand and gave a light laugh. "I should probably be going soon. Y'know, homework to do before the dance tomorrow." Something about looking into those glowing eyes, they reminded her of two lightning bugs.

"Ja, me too." He hadn't let go of her waist and she hadn't detached her arms from his neck. Neither noticed how much closer their faces were getting. Kitty's eyes seemed to soften when she smiled at him then and like an animal going on instinct he began leaning forward. Kurt's breath was warm on her lips and his eyes were gently shutting. He was almost there; he could practically taste her…

"We should totally watch a movie tonight!" whooped Evan as he, Jamie, and Samuel headed for the den.

The two sprang apart and Kitty ran for the CD player hurriedly phasing the disks out. "Like thanks Kurt. For everything," she chirped with a pink face before disappearing, but Kurt had already poofed away.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 932<strong>


	75. Chapter 75 Matter of Perspective

**A/N: This chapter is strictly because Rogue tells it like it is! Huzzah gal pals! Have you hugged your pal today?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Rogue came stomping into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. She'd seen those two come so close to kissing. They hadn't known, but she'd been reading outside the TV room and had happened to peer in through the window. In that moment, the girl who had never once liked people in her space was right up in Kitty's personal bubble. "Kitty, what the hell are yah doin goin with that sleazebag to the dance?"<p>

"I asked him-"

"No that ain't it!" Rogue was in on the know with Kitty. Over the course of the past year they'd gotten to know each other and had become quite inseparable. Every once in a while they needed alone time, but other than that they were there for each other. "You were gonna ask Kurt til you heard Amanda." She'd let Kitty spill about the two. And now, after a couple of days had past with Rogue watching the two mope and occasionally cast each other shy glances mixed with the downer ones… she was tired of it. Especially when they were still going on with this charade and when Rogue was pretty sure they'd been minutes away from having a full blown make out today. "I thought you liked Kurt."

"I do like him."

"You have one hell of a way of showin' it Kitty-cat!"

"I want him to be happy!" And Rogue saw it. Tears trailing down her roommate's face. Kitty and Kurt were both doing this to make the other one happy and instead they were both miserable.

Rogue couldn't hug her friend like other gal pals did, but she could sit on her bed and offer a figurative shoulder to cry on. "You want to talk about it? I'll go get ice cream if yah want."

"I'm fine. I just, I want to be with him, but I want him to be happy."

That was it! "You need to start with your own happiness sometimes to get to someone else's!" Rogue grabbed Kitty by the wrist and led her over to the mirror. "Kitty, look at both of us." She gestured towards their reflections. "What do you see?"

"Best friends."

"Not something like that. What do you_ literally_ see? What are we wearing?" She placed gloved hands on Kitty's shoulders so she wouldn't turn around, but remain focused on the objective of Rogue's request.

"I've got on a tank top and pants…"

"And I'm covered head to toe. Why is that?"

"You can't touch anyone," she answered.

"Exactly." Rogue was waiting for the epiphany to hit Kitty. When it didn't she continued. "How much do you like Kurt?"

"More than I've ever liked any guy."

Both Kitty and Kurt had been flirts at the beginning of their lives at 'Mutant High,' but now they had eyes for each other. It was quite a change. "Do you want to hug him? Kiss him?"

Kitty's face flushed, but she allowed herself to tell Rogue the truth. "All the time."

Rogue let go of Kitty's shoulders. "Now imagine how much harder that would be if you couldn't touch him. Ever." She stepped back and Kitty was hit broadside with the impact of Rogue's words.

Her poor roommate.

Rogue was going to the dance stag with Risty and that was all because she couldn't give any guy the time of day even if she wanted to. "Be grateful and don't waste the chance you've got. There's still time to fix things, Kitty. You're an X-man. You risk your life every day. Even you and Kurt deserve a bit of happiness." Sappiness emptied out and her blunt crass way of speaking slid right back in. "Now cut out all of this teenage high school drama shit, girl." Wiser words had never been said.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 629<strong>


	76. Chapter 76 Good in Blue

**A/N: I am rather late in the game, but work and an apartment of my own prevent free time. I have no internet, but I'll try more. Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to X-men.**

* * *

><p>Miraculous night. That is what every girl desired when it came to those dances that they attended in high school. And Kitty was no different.<p>

She should be waiting anxiously for her beau, have her father jokingly threaten her date, and be prepping for what could possibly be an amazing night to always remember.

Nope.

She felt that the night couldn't be over sooner waiting for Lance to show up at the gates of the institute.

No one was going to jokingly threatening Lance. Their threats would be real and their evil glares would harass him every moment.

And the only night she wanted to spend with a guy was with Kurt and they had a non-sexual relationship.

_**Dammit. And whose fault is that?**_

She strolled down the hallway and froze as she passed Kurt's room, needing to backtrack and give him a well appreciated once over.

The fuzzy elf was deeply scrutinizing himself in the mirror. Furry blue covered by a black tux. He pressed his watch and switched to his human form before placing on a pair of gloves.

She bit her lips. The word scrumptious had never come to Kitty's mind until now. He didn't look bad in a tux, but the gloves made her bitter about the image.

The phaser padded into the room until he could see her face in the mirror. "You clean up nice," she complimented, leaning against his bedpost.

Kurt spun around in his "normal" form and strutted a bit with a puffed up chest. "You really think so Kätz-ch-chen?" His words flummoxed. Kurt was momentarily dazzled when he fully took her in. She'd nixed the purple two piece dress that she'd originally liked. Too much damned skin. Rogue had helped her and they'd found a lavender halter dress that portrayed pretty bosom but hid her belly skin and showed off her sleek shoulders. The only jewel she wore was his necklace.

The stunning mutant that phased through walls reached over to tap his image inducer and watched as his real form appeared. "Totally, fuzzy elf. I've never seen you more handsome." He bashfully ducked his head. She made things so much harder. Here he was getting dressed for his chemistry partner when he wanted to make chemistry with her instead.

Her head tilted. The necklace he'd given her shone around that craned neck with the jewel nestled on the pert hills of her breasts.

Kitty swallowed looking at him. A year ago she would've been grossed out, but things had changed significantly. Now it was his human form that discomforted her. "You better remember the dance you saved for me, handsome elf."

She went in for it. A sample of what she longed for. A chaste kiss on both cheeks, lingering on the last one. His soft fuzzy skin, like the downy of a puppy rubbing against her cheek. She mildly wondered how she'd never noticed how attractive Kurt was as she pulled away.

So gentle. So kind.

She wanted him all for herself.

If they made it back to the mansion after the Sadie Hawkins, then she'd tell him.

Exactly, how she felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 523<strong>


	77. Chapter 77 Just Give Me Time

**A/N: Here comes more fanfiction. Today I have off from work so it's writing all day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, but I fangirl hard for Kitty and Kurt.**

* * *

><p>Broken items discarded and the mess cleaned up with the help of Jean.<p>

Chaos was now being tamed by Professor Xavier who was erasing everyone's memories about what had taken place at the dance.

Kurt had all but disappeared with Amanda. She'd witnessed them poof away and Kitty's heart was bruised. He still owed her a dance. But she deserved it for how blind and naïve she'd been.

"Kitty, wanna head back to my place?" Lance asked. He was hinting as any guy would for a little more time and perhaps a little more Kitty. She wrinkled her nose. They weren't even dating. Not officially anyway. Every time he asked her out she'd either turned him down or had come up with some prompt excuse not to be alone. Despite her eligibility she didn't want to saddle up with the first guy to ask her out.

There were only two conditions that made her ask Lance out. One, Kurt didn't like Lance much so he would be more apt to accept Amanda's request. Two, she wanted to patch up her friendship with the Brotherhood mutant.

And she'd royally screwed herself over.

He draped an arm over her shoulders. "So, whaddyah say?"

Lance was acing too much like… well, Lance.

"Sorry, but I should probably head back to the Institute."

Rogue had been right. Seeing the guy of her dreams whisk away with another had revealed the truth. Nothing would stop her liking him.

She went to depart and Lance relentlessly tugged her back. "Kitty." He said her name so kindly, though his rough hand on her arm belied any such gentle manners. Her feelings for Lance were a jumbled mess of confusion. Two masks he wore. A sweet guy around her with a more destructive force lying beneath. Any other person he treated like trash and became crass. Not to mention he worked for Mystique.

He looked down at her with brown eyes and slicked brown hair. If she had been interested at all she would have thought he had a certain charming look to him that reminded her of spies in the movies like James Bond. He leaned down and Kitty held her breath. Her body froze like a startled deer and she didn't know what to do. She just didn't want to be kissed.

This wasn't fair to either of them.

"Hey lover boy, it's time to head home," called out Pietro. His voice brought Lance leaning away and glaring at his companions who had come across them.

"Ooh la la, what yah doin over there? Playin tonsil hockey," cooed Todd, hopping towards them with the rest of the Brotherhood.

Lance glanced over at them with a heated glare. "Could you guys leave us the hell alone for a minute?"

"Ohh, touchy," retorted Todd.

Tabitha shared a look with Kitty. They both knew Kitty wasn't up for any loving from any guy lest he be covered in fur. She roughly grabbed Todd and Pietro by the arms. "Come on boys, let's get out of here. Blob, aren't yah hungry? Let's grab some pizza for supper." Boom Boom could be nice every once in a while though Kitty didn't know if she'd just done her a favor or Lance one.

"Gotta go," said a skittish cat, touching his arm gently. His face seemed to light up and for a moment you wouldn't think he was considered an enemy. "I really did have fun with you, Lance!" She gave him a quick hug that he greedily accepted, wrapping his arm around her waist. He was going to lean in and kiss her… but she phased through him and skedaddled away quick as a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 614<strong>


	78. Chapter 78 And I'll Get Over You

**A/N: Writing frenzy on my day off. This feels so great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.**

* * *

><p>Kurt should've been elated by this turn of events. Amanda had outed him for what he was and she wasn't fazed by it. Amanda had a death grip on his arm, tugging him towards the ice cream shop. She liked him for him and was fascinated with the idea that he was a mutant. Overly fascinated asking all sorts of questions about what he was.<p>

Her brown eyes lit up as she prattled on talking. She was infatuated over his blueness, treating him like some unique person… but it was a pair of light blue eyes that wouldn't stop pestering his mind with their gentle look. Damn, he aggravated himself sometimes.

Was he twisted or what? Here was a girl willing to care about him and he wanted one who had no notion of him being anything more than a friend. He had to be selfish or a masochist.

And even though they were going on a date-

Him! Kurt Wagner was on an actual date with a girl!

He couldn't stop thinking how much he would prefer snow cones with Kitty to ice cream with Amanda.

A sigh escaped his lips.

Amanda deserved a shot. It wasn't every day a girl saw him for what he was and further more liked it upon first glance. Kitty had been terrified, though oddly enough that had endeared her to him. He'd taken all the time in the world for her to get to know him and like him. He'd wanted her to find the friend underneath his mutation.

Amanda liked him on the first try.

She _liked_ him. That very thought made things seem a bit better. _**Ja, I can move on,**_he vowed. Kurt turned his attention on Amanda and they spent a nice little date together. But through it all he couldn't stop wondering about Kitty and what she was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 312<strong>


	79. Chapter 79 In the Know

**A/N: I'm totally doing my senior seminar paper right now and not catching up on submitting fanfic. chapters... XD**

**Disclaimer: Own nuttin.**

* * *

><p>She'd needed to go somewhere, anywhere far from him.<p>

The Brotherhood hadn't been her ideal location, but it was the only place she wouldn't have to hear Kurt and Amanda's constant talking on the phone. Or hear Kurt talking to his mama. He'd tried to chase after her because his mother wanted to speak with Kitty, but she'd slipped through the floor dodging that call.

She'd totally blown it and was scared she'd forever lost her chance with him.

She'd never felt this way about a guy and hated that it had taken this long to figure out. And it wasn't just any guy. Her best friend. She should've been able to just leave him alone and let him be happy, but there was this selfish instinct in her that had seemed to snap. She not only wanted him in her life but needed him.

Pretty heavy feelings that she wasn't used to.

"Kitty, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Tabitha asked, skimming through her closet. Ol' Bom Boom was ready to prowl out tonight and was scouting for cute outfits.

Kitty was adamant on spending the night. If she'd stayed at the institute for movie night than Kurt would've been talking about Amanda.

Again.

It's like he talked more about her when Kitty was around.

"Pssh, like you don't know." Kitty slid out of her clothes and shimmied into her old siren outfit. "I totally screwed myself over. And now he's seeing Amanda-"

"And you're jealous." Tabby reached out and loosened Kitty's pretty hair letting it fall around her shoulders in chestnut waves. "You should let your hair down and do what you want. Just 'cause he's taken doesn't mean you need to give up."

That idea sat like a gross wad of sweat socks in her stomach. "I don't wanna break them up if he's happy with her. I'm not a home wrecker." Kitty loathed women who tried to steal the men of other women. Sure, it took two, but it was just wrong.

Tabitha smoothed out Kitty's hair and suggested, "Maybe you should try giving other guys a chance."

"…I don't want to."

"Then I don't have a solution for you Kitty-cat… but I do have an idea." Know Boom Boom to always have a cure. She threw her arms around Kitty's shoulders. "How about we go shopping? Buy things we don't need, pork out on food, and shamelessly flirt!"

She was able to giggle at Tabitha's sure fire attitude. "Alright, alright. I'm in." She snagged some hoops to put in her ears. "Lemme go see what's not in the fridge so we know what to get on our way back." Kitty phased out of Tabitha's room and down to the bottom floor all the while hearing Tabitha sing her heart out to Pink. Kitty walked into the kitchen and stole the never used notepad on the counter to write down groceries.

Glancing into the den she found Todd and Lance were absorbed in video games and Fred was shouting for Todd to beat Lance's character. Pietro was flipping through a magazine. She leaned against the archway to the den with a hip cocked. "You guys need anything from the store?" Kitty blithely asked as she jotted down some soda liters.

Pietro whistled when he looked up from his magazine. In a heartbeat he was leaning against the wall beside her and smoothing out his slick hair. "Where'd you get those threads, Kitty-Kitty?" And all eyes were on her.

"Hubba hubba," said Todd.

"Shopping with Tabitha." She awkwardly replied.

He purposefully eyed her up and down appreciatively and had to dodge the smack she'd intended for his head as he appeared on the other side of her quick as a flash. "You need to go shopping with her more often. What do you think, Avalanche?"

Lance gulped. "Yeah."

Pietro was stroking his chin. "Hmm, maybe I oughta ask you out on a date myself. You clean up nice _and_ bad-" he wiggled his brows, "-for an X-geek."

"Knock it off Pietro. And stop bothering, Kitty," threatened Lance already getting up from the beanbag chair.

Pietro leaned in even closer and whispered in her ear. "See. _Any guy_ gets jealous if the girl he _likes_ is flirting with another guy." The room began shaking and Pietro dodged a fist coming his way. He winked at Kitty. Apparently Pietro was in the know all about anything. "If you need anyone to test it on, I'm your man."

"What the hell did you tell her?! You're not testing anything with Kitty!" And so ensued Lance chasing after Pietro.

Tabitha appeared with both of their purses. "What's up with them?"

"They're being perverts. Didn't tell me what they wanted for supper."

Tabitha tossed Kitty her little black purse. "It doesn't take much to please them. Wanna ask Lance if we can borrow his Jeep?"

"But you never ask." And the light bulb lit up. "Okay, I'll ask." She took off and was soon standing in between the two bickering boys. Hard not to do when Pietro was using you as a human shield. "Hey Lance," she crooned. "Is it okay if we use your Jeep to go shopping?" She tilted her pretty little head and pouted. "If not, I guess we'll have to ask Pietro to carry us one at a time-"

"I'd be delighted," said Pietro draping an arm over one of her shoulders and leaning a chin on the other. He was becoming too comfortable with Kitty for Lance's liking.

Lance glared at his roommate before turning on the charm. "Sure you can use my car. Just fill the tank back up when you're done."

In no time flat the girls were in his Jeep. "See, a little harmless flirting goes a long way. You don't need to be interested in a guy to flirt."

"But I don't like leading anyone on."

"Believe me hun, you'll know the fine line between leading someone on and harmless flirting."

* * *

><p>Word count: 998<p> 


	80. Chapter 80 Crossing a Line

**A/N: Anyone seen Once Upon a Time? It's such a great series.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

><p>What could it hurt? He was a decent guy… Sort of. The old saying went, you never knew what could happen unless you gave someone a chance. But hadn't she already given him enough chances? At the pending request of Tabitha and even a little sarcastic nudge from Pietro, Kitty had asked Lance out on a date.<p>

So here she was.

On a date she wished to leave.

With Lance.

It wasn't amazing, but it was pretty decent.

They'd already gone to the arcade at the mall, but half of the time Lance had either jangled the machines to get more change or tried talking Kitty into taking change from inside the games.

No way in hell he'd ever reform. She wondered why he'd ever thought he could when he'd attempted to live with the X-men.

"You want to go to the movies?" Lance asked as they roamed down the street towards his car. Dusk was coming. She knew evening was fast approaching because she'd been counting down the hours from the lunch at the hot dog stand to the arcade.

And then she did it. Thoughts of Kurt had been nagging her head so she desperately did something on a whim hoping it would change things. She gifted Lance with a light peck to the lips.

He stood shocked and amazed. It was a moment later that a cocky smile erupted on his face and a second later he was leaning in. Kitty kept breathing. She steadied herself and took it. A kiss. Maybe if she they continued kissing Lance it would erase her thoughts of Kurt. Maybe she would begin feeling affections for him of some sort that would help her just let go.

His kiss was nowhere near the light peck Kitty had given him. It was hungry and greedy. Always taking and dominating her little mouth that wanted to try, dared to try to kiss him back even when her heart didn't want to. But there was no way for her to explore when he had the reins. When the seconds seemed like hours she quickly pulled away.

No.

It had done no good to kiss him.

She just felt reviled at herself for even trying and sickened. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest as he breathed heavily. Kitty felt like a propped up corpse. "I'd thought I'd never get you," he murmured against her hair.

Truth was, he hadn't even managed to get her by a long shot. If anything, he'd hurtled her down a football field and it was all because she'd wanted to test herself.

She'd done this to herself. The hole had been dug. She'd just been knocked into it and now had to deal with the consequences. There would be no dissuading Lance easily now. Not that there had been any easy way to begin with.

But she had to start somewhere didn't she?

Kitty pushed away from him. No. No more lying to herself or to others. "I'm sorry Lance. I tried."

Confusion filtered over his features. "What?"

"I wanted to date you so bad, but it's just… we… I don't feel for you that way Lance."

Pain. She'd never wanted to cause it to anyone. Even him. "You can't dump me. We haven't even started dating." He moved forward. "Hell! You asked me out Kitty!"

"I wanted to try it."

"Maybe you're just not ready to date." He ran an aggravated hand through his hair. "Look, if I moved too fast-"

She backtracked away from him skittishly. "No, Lance. I'm just, I think we're better as friends."

"Kitty, get in the car and we can go somewhere better to talk about this!"

"No, I'm good. I just think I need to walk by myself for a bit." Her arms crossed over her chest to rub at her elbows. She needed a hug right now and some alone time to gather her thoughts. "We're still friends Lance…" she continued walking backwards, never leaving her eyes from his. She was too scared. A frightened cat that trembled at the thought of a mad dog.

He raised his hand and the earth began shaking. She would have fallen over had she not caught onto a nearby car. Lance was a huge danger she'd wanted to avoid and had done terribly at. "Kitty, this isn't much of a chance! What?! A kiss and you're done!" The earth began to crack all down the road towards the sidewalk near the mall. "_You _should try harder! God knows _I've_ been trying!"

An X-men would never let bystanders be endangered in any situation and the mall full of innocents was definitely not a place she wanted torn apart because of her spat with Lance. A few cars had already begun going off.

"Will you let me think about it Lance? I'm just nervous is all," she interjected.

He began to calm down and the earth stopped shaking so badly. No doubt people had felt that. Yup, people were running out of the mall to look around. "You don't need to be nervous."

"I just need to rest and think. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay… can I still drop you off?" He asked hopefully. And despite her better judgment, Kitty agreed for the safety of the people in the parking lot.

Kitty would get him away from other people and have to confront him on her own. For now she would have to bide her time for the opportunity.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 919<strong>


	81. Chapter 81 Low Blows

**A/N: I always wondered how Lance would react... abusive much.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p>The way she rushed into the institute, peeking through the blinds and trembling… well, worry went from his heart all the way to his tail. Kurt forgot all about his wanting her to be jealous and remembered his friend.<p>

"Hey, hold on a minute Amanda," he said over the phone.

"Wait, Kurt!-"

"Something's wrong with Kitty. I'll call you back." And he hung up on his girlfriend to go see his friend. At the touch of his hand on her shoulder Kitty was so jittery that she jerked away before her eyes really saw who it was.

Those eyes.

They were terror-stricken.

Like the first time she'd ever met the real him.

His brows drew together. "Kitty, what's wrong?"

Her eyes darted. "Why would you think-"

"Katzchen, you're trembling." He went to reach for her, but Kitty leaned away against the wall and began feigning innocence.

"It's just, I'm still cold from riding with Lance in his Jeep." She was terrified. When he'd raised his hand, he'd been ready to bring about destruction all because she was turning Lance down.

"Lance?!" Now Kurt knew the very center of this problem. "Vhat happen? Did he do anything to you?!" His image inducer rattled with his anger, briefly showing him for himself before coming back to his human appearance.

"Look! I can take care of myself," she said defensively. Honestly, Kitty was more fearful of what he would do to others than herself.

That admittance was enough to get Kurt started. He got close in her personal bubble. Too close. "He did do something! I svear Kitty, I vill rip him to-"

She pushed him away from her and ended up phasing through the floor and behind him. "Kurt. I can't always be protected by you. And it was all my fault what happened. I let him try to kiss me-"

"You let him kiss you!" He spun around. "Kitty, are you that desperate you have to date a low-life?!"

"At least he knows more about me than my mutation!"

Both blows had struck them in the heart. And he stupidly lashed right back out.

"At least I'm not dating because it's a fad! You just want to say you have a boyfriend like an accessory!"

It was with a sinking guilty feeling that Kurt watched tears sprout from her eyes. They weren't from Lance or anyone else. He was the cause of them.

"Fuzzy elf, that was… just… no… stay away from me right now. Please." She shook her head and spun around to run to her room. She needed a shower and to sort her thoughts.

Watching his best friend scamper away from him because of what he said… Kurt's tail didn't wiggle. It just hung there disheartened.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 458<strong>


	82. Chapter 82 Resolution

**A/N: Enjoy teenage angst ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p>Kitty was at a stalemate with her best friend and he was avoiding her. Kitty banged her head against the locker. She was going to be late to class again, all because she had tried her hardest to wait out in the hallways to spot him. He was always either being held onto by Amanda or he would backtrack and vanish around a corner.<p>

It was when she was trailing back to class that she heard them.

"Kitty can't do anything right," grumbled Lance. She phased into a nearby locker and stayed there out of sight. So what if she was a little bit late to class. With the way she felt the world was going to turn sour any minute anyway. "I mean, this whole dating thing. She sucks."

"Ever think maybe she's not interested," quipped Pietro.

"Nah, that can't be it. She kissed me and got nervous, but she's just too hard to please. I've done everything y'know. Took her out, paid for her meals, tried taking her to the movies. Everything I try-"

"Maybe she's hard to get," replied Pietro, but even to Kitty's ears she knew Pietro didn't believe that for a second. He did, after all, notice she had a thing for Kurt. He was doing her a favor by trying to calm Lance down. If anything, Pietro was actually being decent around her and Tabitha.

But it sure as hell pissed her off. How could Lance say those things?! She had tried her hardest to replace Kurt in her heart with him! Sure, she should never have done it.

The repercussions were killing her. Every moment taken with Lance had been a purposeful step away from Kurt and it was even ruining their friendship. And she had tried her hardest not to ruin her friendship with either boys. She just needed to eliminate the whole dating thing entirely with Lance. The best she could do was make sure it was away from bystanders. Kitty was not going to be bullied into a relationship.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like a damned coward. But he couldn't face her. Not today or yesterday.<p>

Not with her looking so vulnerable… and huggable… and kissable. He wanted to comfort her when she looked like that.

Hell, he should have been pissed that she'd went on a date with Lance. But hadn't he done the same? His steps lagged. He didn't have the heart to do anything today. He just wanted to skip his classes. To hell with them. And think.

And so it was that as soon as his fourth period class ended and the bell for lunch rang that he walked to his locker and grabbed his things. When he saw Amanda heading his way he dove into his locker shutting it and poofed away. Luckily, he knew just how far the boys room was. And from there he snuck outside and began poofing away through the woods next to the school to the Institute. He was heading for their tree. He needed to get his thoughts together and figure out what his heart was telling him.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 517<strong>


	83. Chapter 83 Him, Every Damned Time

**A/N: Okay, so a youtube video made me want a chapter to fit it (by PinkEmoPuppies: Kurtty vs. Lancitty According to You). This chap was actually written months ago.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Steps were in motion. Kitty had come to this house hoping to clear the air in a "safe" zone. She'd calmly come in, having buried her anger from his earlier comments.<p>

All it had taken was for her to say, "We need to talk, Lance," for him to explode. She should've phrased it better. Not that it would've helped.

"What the hell do we need to talk about?" Toad and Blob were watching from the den and she knew Pietro wasn't just standing in the kitchen looking through the fridge with Tabitha sitting on the bar. Those two were probably there as referees.

"Us."

"There's nothing for us to talk about. We're going to work on things. Hell, I got you this teddy bear from the crane game-" He chucked the ratty brown thing into her arms as if that would solve everything rather than talk it out.

She wished that she could just take Lance aside and talk quietly. Not with all eyes on them. "Can't we do this in private?"

"Why? My friends know everything. So let it out Kitty." The house began shaking a bit and Pietro immediately shut the fridge no longer pretending.

"Lance, maybe you two should discuss this when you're a bit calmer," he said.

"I AM CALM!" The lighting over the den shook so hard it broke and shattered on the floor.

That was it. He was endangering all of them! Kitty stormed up to Lance. "You want me to tell you! FINE!"

Oh. Shit. Tabitha knew that look. "According to you I can't do anything right."

Lance began backing up when Kitty's blue eyes turned into ice on him. She stalked right after him into the kitchen. A cat with a mission to knock the mouse out.

Pietro didn't need to shadow her steps, but just to be on the safe side he remained in the kitchen ever attentive to the slightest move.

"You told _Pietro_ I'm difficult to please!" Kitty may not entirely like Pietro as a best friend, but she knew he would be blunt and tell her the truth on any matter. He didn't have a habit of keeping things in.

Lance threw his hands up in the air. "You **are** hard to please! I can never do right by you."

She tossed that stuffed animal he'd tried to give her at his head. It was the most violent she would let herself get. "Yes, you could! All you have to do is stop acting like a jerk!"

And Kitty couldn't stop thinking about the one person who was always there for her. The one who'd rescued her too often. Whom she'd watched movies with. She couldn't get his yellow eyes out of her head. Kurt thought she was funny and had the easiest time making her laugh.

Lance stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders. Quite the wrong thing to do to a pissed off phaser who didn't want to be touched. She phased through him and stood on the other side leaving him with a weird violated feeling.

He glared at her. "Do you know how much I've put up with to be with you? I stayed at Xavier-"

"And promptly left in a _week_ to complain to your friends!" Oh! She was irritated! Why did he have to turn everything on him? Woe is Lance and his problems. "I tutored you! I cleaned this place up! I stuck up for you and did things you never thanked me for." She felt under appreciated in the broadest sense.

"Look! I'm your boyfriend-"

"No, you're not! We were dating around and guess what?! It didn't work!" She was rambling in her anger. "This isn't going to work. I'm going to go back to Xavier's to get my friend back after I get my stuff-" She raged right past him, heading for the stairs. He chased after her to Tabitha's room as Kitty grabbed her backpack.

"You always chose that monster over me, Kitty!" The house creaked and the sound of glass breaking downstairs could be heard as Lance balled up his fists. His brows were furrowed in bitterness. "Face it! He's got you by the ponytail-"

"Friends always come first."

"So what? You choose him!"

Her answer should've been expected after the buttons he'd been pounding on.

"Every. Damned. Time."

And the house stopped trembling when Kitty turned her back on him and Lance felt the bitter sting of rejection and fear. She was leaving him. Her feet and ankles descended through the floor. "Where do you think you're going, Kitty?!"

"If you recognize a gesture, I'm leaving." She was sunk to her hips by now. It was hard to chase after someone who could overcome obstacles like the floors.

"But we're not over, right?" He wanted her to reconsider. Lance knew a sinking ship when he saw one and the idea of Kitty finally washing her hands clean of him scared him now that he realized she really would cut ties. "I'll call you tonight, okay." Some part of him still wanted to be good.

"Do whatever the hell you want, Lance." And she was gone. Kitty strode past Toad and Blob. Pietro held the door open for her even though she had no need of it.

Pietro, blunt as always, asked with feigned interest. "You gonna forgive him, again?"

Her eyes were hard as ice as she regarded Pietro. The wrong word said and he might actually regret it. "Doubtful." And Pietro believed her.

He went with the next targeted guess that he'd seen coming miles away. "Goin' after blue dude?"

"Hell yes."

"Bout damned time," mumbled Tabitha.

For a brief moment Kitty wondered if she should take the long walk to the Institute. Instead she glared up at the ceiling where Lance was probably at that moment and looked back at Pietro. She wanted to royally fuck with his head. What better way than to make him irritated that she was, and still would be, on decent terms with his friends. "Do you mind giving me a lift?"

"What's in it for me?"

For a brief moment she could've been Brotherhood potential. "I don't phase your hair off your head."

Pietro momentarily wondered if that was possible. And right as the house shook, he swung her up bridal style into his arms. "Deal." And they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1,063... longer than expected.<strong>


	84. Chapter 84 Bittersweet Relief

**A/N: KURT AND KITTY FOREVER! Looking back, I've always wondered how the whole "dumping" and "dating" thing is always made to be so confusing in high school. Then I remember... hormones and puberty. Yeah, I'd be moody too. XD**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own this.**

* * *

><p>Pietro whizzed past the motion sensors outside and through hallways quick as the wind. There was no way any of the security systems could've even touched him.<p>

No doubt someone from the institute had caught at least a glimpse of them when he paused to haughtily prove to Kitty that the security lasers couldn't hit him. Not that she cared.

The wind pushed her closet door shut as they entered it in a flurry of air. He set her down and she shut the door with a fine click. She pressed her forehead against the door gratefully. She felt safe here and as if all of her emotions could flow right back into her body instead of spread out haphazardly. "Thanks Pietro." She'd never thought she'd ever use that sentence. Kitty walked to her bed and fell upon it so happy to have her own place to think.

"No problemo. I'm actually kind of glad you dumped him." He leaned against her dresser and picked up her much loved toy dragon, casually looking at the odd piece. He set it down and poked at a pair of black gloves on the shared dresser. There was no idea when Rogue was going to come back into the room.

"Really? Why? I thought you two were friends." She thought everyone wanted their friends to have who they were crushing on. Thought they'd support them through and through. Then again, she wasn't that fond of Amanda, but she was a contested rival.

"Kind of." He shrugged. Know Pietro to try and play off real attachments. "I felt like you were more of his mom-"

"Don't tell me he has an Oedipus complex." She tried to joke and be light hearted.

Pietro waved his hands about. "No, I meant, you picked up after him and helped him with homework." Hmm, he actually knew about Greek mythology. "Lance pretty much went to you when he wanted to feel good or would act out when he wanted you to see him… okay, Lance is a bit immature," he admitted. All friends could admit their best friend's flaws… and still like them for it. "He's fun about it, but not when it comes to women."

Kitty raised a brow as if to say 'And you're not?'

"Watch who you get catty with, Kitty," he warned. "This doesn't mean we're friends."

As if to counter his warning, Kitty threw him off guard and hugged him. Pietro of all people. Who stood there frozen in place for once in his life. "But we're not complete enemies," she said pulling away. "Now get out of here before you ruin your bad boy cred." Joking with Pietro helped numb the situation a little. It distracted her. Now that she was in her safe haven she could cry at the drop of a hat and let out all of that stress to relieve herself. But she would never shed tears in front of someone from the Brotherhood.

Pietro smirked and dashed to her balcony. "As if that could be ruined. I just snuck into an X-girls bedroom. If anything, you've helped my cred." A haughty wink and he disappeared.

"I know yah ain't dating Pietro." And Kitty was the one making a fair impression of a statue. Rogue spoke while opening up the closet where she'd been knocked into upon their entrance. "You bettah spill… Wait…" The tears. The repressed feelings. They'd been waiting to come out when she was in private and they couldn't hold themselves in anymore. "What happened? What did Lance-"

"I finally told him we couldn't be together."

"Shouldn't you be happy? I thought this was what you wanted."

Kitty shook her head and the palms of her hands rubbed at her eyes. "I am happy. I'm relieved. I just wish… for so many things. But right now, I'm so happy."

Rogue patted her shoulder with a gloved hand. "Crying won't help."

The tears still came. "But it'll feel better." Truth was. She hated to do that to someone. Even Lance. Tabitha had been right. You could tell the difference between harmless flirting and leading someone on. The problem was, she'd done it as a test.

Rogue may not have been able to offer her roommate a comforting hug, but she could offer something else. Companionship. "You want me to grab us some food and we can watch movies in here? Hell, we can watch a chick flick. It's almost supper time anyway. I'll just tell them you don't feel well."

Brown hair swished about her face when she gave her reply. "No, I'm not hungry… but maybe tomorrow Rogue. We can watch that thriller you've been dying to see." She didn't feel in the mood for romances or comedies and she didn't want to put Rogue through watching one just to appease her. "Thank you though."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 809<strong>


	85. Chapter 85 The Monster

**A/N: Of course Kitty needs to go off for quiet time and think out her problems. We all do and sometimes end up forgetting ourselves. Angst, angst, angst, here's the nice conclusion to the angst with some Kurt cuddling. Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a thing babes.**

* * *

><p>She was missing. No matter where he looked he couldn't find her. Kurt hadn't seen her since before he'd ditched class. He'd thought everything out and had come to the conclusion that he really need to have a heart to heart with Kitty. He wanted things to be as they once were.<p>

Though he feared that was beyond possible.

He longed for the old days.

There was no way to turn back time. He had to progress with his Kitty and hope things could be right again.

He'd waited for her to grab her routine snack at the institute. Come the moment when Kitty was normally breezing in to grab a sweet cake and chips he had no Kitty. Instead, he had rumors that Quicksilver had brought her back to the mansion. It irritated him, but Kurt knew Pietro had as much of a chance as he did with Shadowcat so he didn't think too much on it.

" 'ave you seen, Keety?" Kurt asked Rogue who was heading for the kitchen to fix an early supper.

Rogue shook her head. Just before he even left the room he caught her say, "I wouldn't bother her anyway. She just broke off whatever it was she had with Lance." Kurt's eyes widened and he poofed right back into the kitchen.

"When?"

Rogue finished putting together a fair po' boy. "Right before dinner. She was too scared to do it at school in case he went and made a scene y'know. Pietro actually dropped her off so it must've went pretty bad."

Lance always made a scene. He was a drama queen for attention.

"She probably needs some space."

If anything Kitty did not need time alone right now! Not after a break up. Kurt took off, poofing everywhere. He checked every nook and cranny in the institute.

When he heard the tell tale signs of plopping rain on the windows he knew exactly where she was. Kurt took off sprinting through the falling water. Every other step poofed him over great distances. Through the forest he swung using his tail to keep him balanced on limbs looking for her. Finally he saw his target. Kitty was curled up in a ball against their tree leaning against it like a forgotten ragdoll.

The very spot he'd been this morning after skipping class.

You couldn't distinguish her tears from the rain.

_**Bamph!**_

Kurt sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her chilled shoulders. If the shiver that ran through her was any indication, she'd been out here for a while. "Keety, you're going to get sick." She leaned her head against him and he just pulled her closer, his tail wrapping around her trying to keep her warm. It didn't matter a wit that he was going to be doused in rain too. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She bit her lip. They'd never kept things from each other and she wasn't about to now. Kitty wrapped her arms around him and soon she was just sitting in his lap with her head lying against his chest. Their tree shaded them from the heavier drops of rain. "Every time he asked me to be his girlfriend I always told him no. That kiss was the worst decision I'd ever made. We'd gotten into an argument, but he would've hurt everyone so I put it off until we were alone." She hated arguments. It had gotten nasty real quick and he'd brought up Kurt when this was an argument between the two of them. "He called you a monster, Kurt."

He straightened at the insult even though he was used to it. "He was the monster though," she said venomously. "He just… He… I was so stupid, but he could never choose me." When it came down to teams, when it came to doing something bad or hanging out with Kitty… she was always the consolation choice. And honestly, Lance had been hers. "I wanted to end this mixed signals thing with him in person, but I was so scared. You know how he's like. And then I got so angry. I was so mean to him-"

"Shh, Kitty." Scenes of what could've happened played out in Kurt's mind and he had to suppress a growl. Instead he tucked her head under his chin. "It's okay. You did a good thing, but I'm sorry you had to end things over me."

She burrowed her face against his warm chest. Here she was safe.

"I'm not," she whispered so faintly that he almost didn't catch it. And despite how grim the situation Kitty had gained something back out of the backlash of teenage emotions. She'd gotten her Kurt back.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 788<strong>


	86. Chapter 86 Of Storms and Muffins

**A/N: I hope to finish this series for you very soon. I apologize for the long absences.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except an ardent affection for X-men: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>An odd sort of dance was now taking place between Lance and Kitty. Just when Lance would try to approach her, Kurt would step in his way and lead Kitty off with loud boisterous talking. He didn't want to leave them alone and Kitty had already made it very clear to Kurt that she didn't want to be left alone with Lance at any time near the present. Lance was like a storm when enraged and she would rather wait for the storm to settle down before approaching.<p>

"Keety, let's go out for snow cones after classes are over," Kurt said, leading her by her elbow to her next class. He didn't even notice as he passed by his girlfriend. Amanda was glaring daggers at Kitty as she caught their words.

Kurt smiled at Kitty and carried her books. Distracting her as best as he could. What were friends for, right?

And it was hours later that Kurt gulped when that first golden brown treat was presented before him. Apparently friends were also taste testers for muffins. Kitty may have a heart of gold, but she couldn't cook to save her life.

Two batches later and Kurt poofed right before Scott in the den while Kitty was working on her third prospective batch. "Kitty's muffins are making my stomach run off. She wants me to keep testing them." She was about as talented in the kitchen as Kurt was at not blundering about around her. But it was something wonderful to see her smiling even with a batch of terrible muffins. It was nice rather than have her fret over lost friendships even with someone like Lance.

"You know you can just tell her you don't want to be her taste tester, right?" Scott didn't see what the big fuss was about. All Kurt had to do was man up and say-

"Have you looked into her eyes?" Kurt said point blank and as honest as he always was. "Mein gott!" His palm hit his face as he flushed at remembering her pretty eyes begging him to try her vittles. "It's like looking at a wounded animal wanting you to take it home."

Scott snickered and decided to prod at a subject that he knew was probably a tender spot that Kurt had to face at some point. "And here I thought you were dating Amanda."

"I am, why?" He looked vacantly down at Scott from his spot on the mantle over the chimney.

Scott pushed his sunglasses up his nose, crossed his arms, and if his eyes had been visible... Kurt knew they would be narrowed as he gestured with a hand at the state Kurt was in. "Kurt, it's a dangerous mess to date one girl and love another."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And does Terin know about how you feel about Jean?" There was a pot calling a kettle black and then there was a pot rubbing a kettle's nose in black soot. Scott had no room to say anything to Kurt about sticky love situations. Weren't any of the X-men dating who they actually cared for?

"Scott, what should I do?"

"I don't know. Tell her you're allergic to blueberries."

"And she'd make a batch of chocolate muffins." He ran a hand through his dark blue hair. "I wish she _could_ cook. I would gladly eat everything if it tasted gut."

A bowl fell with a clatter and batter splattered on the floor behind them. And it was that Kurt spun around to find Kitty staring back at him with a nose of wrinkled distaste over his words. "I can't cook, can I?" Rather than take it in anger, Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and contemplated what her mother would do or say in such a situation. "Well then, if you believe you can do better, teach me, Fuzzy elf."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 646<strong>


	87. Chapter 87 Trying Not to Get Burnt

**A/N: Yay! Fluff and Kurt is going to be the bigger man!... maybe, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own X:men otherwise these two would've been shipped to begin with.**

* * *

><p>How the hell she'd managed to get him into that frilly apron was beyond him. Oh, wait, he knew how! That smug reply saying that he should teach her better and the flutter of her eyelashes. Those long sinful things could be a weapon.<p>

Aprons tied taught around their waists and he was showing her how to mix batter of all things.

"No, not that." He lightly swatted at Kitty's hand with his tail. "Read the labels before you use them Kätzchen." And Kurt finally understood why her muffins were so terrible. Kitty in the kitchen meant she just went about her business without thinking what she was actually grabbing in place of what she thought she was grabbing. "Don't just grab whatever's near. Dear gott that was paprika! Why would you put paprika in blueberry or chocolate chip muffins?"

Kitty's face flushed with color rather prettily matching her shirt. "For flavor?"

"And make sure that you're using the right flour and not dish detergent." She would've smacked the smirk off his face if it wasn't so handsome.

"In my defense, who leaves dish detergent right next to the flour?" Kitty was embarrassed to find out that one of the students had left the dish detergent out on the bar without putting it up. Even more embarrassed because she wasn't going to admit that she was that student and should've realized her mistake as soon as she'd seen it there on the bar rather than mindlessly proceed to use it for the muffins.

"No, don't stir like that." Kitty was getting batter everywhere on the floor. Kurt came behind her, his hand setting right over her own, his other hand on her waist to hold her in place, and with his chin upon her shoulder he guided her hand in a gentle quick pattern that didn't splosh everything about. "There, it's just right, Keety." He stayed there for a moment with his hand on her's and realized just how close they were. He could smell the fragrant shampoo she used for her hair. Roses this month. And her soft skin underneath his furry chin…

Was it his hopeful imagination or could he hear Kitty's heartbeat picking up?

"Um… Kurt, we should probably put this in the muffin pan now." A jittery Kitty knew she leave, especially with her best friend being completely taken and in a relationship… but the selfish Kitty didn't want to leave as quickly as she did from being in his arms.

"Ja, ja, you're right." He quickly let go and began untying his apron with his head ducked so his hair could stream around his face to hide the purplish-pink blush on his blue skin. He had to keep himself busy. Anything to keep himself from slipping up and saying something stupid. Like he still cared about her. He still wanted her. And he was treading dangerous territory just being around her when he should be focused more on his girlfriend. He really was trying not to get burnt by his own stupidity.

Suddenly Kurt felt his face being lifted up by two delicate hands and felt the soft touch of Kitty's sweet lips upon his cheek with a loud smack. "Danke, fuzzy elf! I'll come and check on them in twelve minutes! Be sure to be in here when I do." With a toss of her apron she scurried out of the kitchen leaving Kurt very much breathless, dazed, and oh so delirious from just being in the vicinity of her.

"I take it cooking lessons went well," came Scott's voice as he popped in after having seen Kitty vacate the kitchen. He pointedly stared at Kurt's starry eyed expression. The older mutant had purposefully been hanging around outside of the kitchen to make sure no one went in there.

"I could die happy," commented the blue mutant.

"You going to talk to Amanda?"

He briefly looked down at the crumpled apron in his hand and then met Scott's eyes. "I will this week. At least someone in this place needs to be honest." He poofed out of the room leaving Scott there to mull over his words. Obviously it had been a nudge at Scott to be the bigger person and do what Kurt planned on doing. Fess up his true feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 718<strong>


	88. Chapter 88 No One Exists But Us

**A/N: Okay, I've got my degree, graduation is over, summer has begun. *rolls up sleeves* Time for chapter overload.**

**Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is clearly not mine, if it were these two would be canon together.**

* * *

><p>The danger room was always a crazy blur of making your actions count and thinking on your feet. It didn't help that the professor was pushing them harder than ever to do their best in the hardest session to date that was running far over the usually segmented hour they trained in.<p>

Shadowcat ran alongside Magma and Nightcrawler to the sound of exploding rocks and the smell of sweat as their suits and dirt stuck fast to their skin. Breaths panting as they ducked behind an enclosure of rocks, the trio knew they had to make it to the others. United, they were stronger. They just had to outlast that damned machine. "Kitty, you can make it through the rocks to Scott and the others."

"I can take you two," she suggested, not liking how he wanted to send her far from them to safety. Far from him. If this were a real mission she would never abandon her friends.

"No, it'll strain your powers," he argued.

"No way Blue. I'm not leaving you behind, we're doing this together," she vowed. "Let's make a break for it together for the others. But stay close to I can grab onto you guys if it starts shooting."

Before Kurt could even object Shadowcat bolted off running and Magma was close behind. Rubble and debris shot out everywhere obscuring their vision with dust. Kurt reached out and grabbed them as he heard the gears and metal coming up behind them, poofing the three to the crest of a rock.

"Magma, bring that thing down," ordered Nightcrawler as another metal atrocity appeared behind them. It fired and Kurt knocked Magma down into the crevice where the others were. Just as his chest was about to come splattered with orange goo he felt warm arms come crashing against him and suddenly he was falling.

It was an odd feeling. Having paint rush through your body without even coating it. Tumbling through the very earth as if it were around you and not solid. Being able to see that face, that lovely angelic face, pressed up against your cheek and then when she leaned back the wide blue eyes staring back at your glowing yellows. It was quiet and felt as if no one but them existed locked in a tight embrace so they could both pass through the rock. And suddenly they passed through the side of the mountain of granite, falling onto the solid ground with the woman of his dreams landing atop of him.

God he was going to have bruises before the day was over.

"Kitty, that was reckless," he grumbled, easing up on his elbows, not at all minding the warm and curvy body that was so enticingly pressed against him. Kitty rolled off of him onto the ground as Magma informed Scott where the Magneto training dummy was located.

"So were you," she responded after standing up and reaching down to grab onto his fuzzy blue hand.

"Though the fact that no one came by to help when they were close," he added with a glare over at the others. His tail flicked with irritation behind him.

"We couldn't risk giving away our position," remarked Scott.

"Fat luck now," commented Magma.

"Let's just get moving," Kitty said, not liking the idea of that paint shooter coming up on them any time soon, especially while they were arguing. She gently tugged on Kurt's hand as the group headed out. Neither letting go, feeling strength as they ran together with their friends, ready to stage an ambush. If it weren't for the paint that splattered them from a surprise attack, Kurt would have declared that to be his best session in the danger room.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 622<strong>

**A/N: Soon my pretties these two will actually be dating. I just happened to let the chapters coincide with a certain couple of episodes for creative purposes... meaning they'll have lots of opportunities... for stuff and romance.**


	89. Chapter 89 Swallow Your Pride

**A/N: Heading off to Italy in 3 days and will be there for 10 days. Trying to update quite a few chapters for you guys. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The man who'd sheltered Kitty, protected her, and taught her to control her powers… had gone mental, of that she was sure. He'd never pushed them so hard to attack Magneto and Kitty was feeling prickly and tense, ready to snap at any moment with the harshness he was treating them with, especially the younger X-men. The newbies couldn't help they were novices, something she'd been a long time ago as well.<p>

The outcries were almost instantaneous with the appearance of the Brotherhood. A furry warm azure appendage bound itself around her waist and tugged her to his side. Stationary by his side felt as safe as she could be, but even with Kurt there Kitty still felt the intense gaze from Lance boring into her.

"I don't agree with this professor. Not after what they did to us," her voice broke through. Those bright eyes remained on the professor. Only the professor. Those bright blues could not and would not look back at Lance. Not now. Especially when she already knew what would be there. Cockiness, irritation, and no doubt, hatred. For whom though? Her, the situation, Kurt who was fiercely keeping a level gaze on his enemy? She could even hear the rumbling of Kurt's chest.

Pietro popped by her side with the ease of that ever present annoyingly smug friend everyone had. "Not happy to see me, Kitty?" He glanced down at Kurt's tail. "I see you've grown a new accessory. Just in time for the summer season, blue is in." A whack on the head still couldn't stop the snicker from Pietro.

"Can't help it that the better team won," replied Lance, sauntering up until he stood before Kurt and Kitty. It wasn't Kitty that was his main focus anymore.

This time she did look at him. To hell with the intensity of that gaze that tried to make her feel guilty. He needed to be knocked down a peg. "So you won once, in what? A hundred matches where we've beaten you, Lance! Don't get too cocky." Her arms crossed over her chest as she swung her head back to the professor and the word Swung from anger to a sense of maturity that rivaled the other teenagers in the room. "I understand trying to work together, professor, really I do. But the only way to do that is if we generally try being nice to each other and you know how both of our groups act." She waved a hand towards Scott who had moved to stand in front of Kurt and was having a glaring contest with Lance.

"I was under the impression you were on good terms with the Brotherhood, Kitty?"

"For the most part," she replied with a shrug.

"Then all of you, take a lesson from Kitty," he addressed both groups of X-men and Brotherhood alike, "and swallow your pride." The professor pointedly swept a gaze over all of them, as if trying to decide who he wanted to talk to until it singled out Jean. Offhandedly he said, "Kitty, you will show them to their temporary quarters. Jean, come with me so we can once again recommence our efforts to locate Wolverine."

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are you with us? Didn't the Professor say for Kitty to show us around?" Oh, Lance had a mouth on him that didn't know when to quit. Kurt glared at said mutant as they sauntered down the hallway.<p>

"I'm here to make sure you don't cause trouble for-"

"It's okay Kurt. I need to talk to Lance anyway." She reached out and touched his arm to settle him down. Tensions were high enough with Wolverine gone and she didn't exactly want the school to be torn apart because of some rift between their groups.

Hope briefly shone in Lance's eyes. "You do?"

"Not for the reason you think." Neither Kurt nor Lance knew just which mutant she was addressing when she said that. Kitty opened a bedroom door for two and one beside it, the guest rooms. They were lucky they still had some with how quickly the school was filling up. Pietro gave out a long whistle when he peered into the room and immediately began running a full inspection in it.

"Swanky digs," said Todd. "How come you ditched this place?"

"Being the good guy isn't all it's cut out to be."

"Yeah it takes real work to win a fight," muttered Kurt. Lance spun around, but Kitty was wedged between them in a jiffy.

"Could all of you give us a moment, please?" Just because she was an X-geek didn't mean they didn't respect her. She was, after all, the one person who genuinely had visited them not strictly to see a guy but to befriend them and care for them. The guys scattered without so much as a peep. Kurt turned to leave, but Kitty grabbed his hand and tugged him back. "What I have to say, you can hear as well Kurt."

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings but I meant it what I said before, you have no chance with me relationship wise. Especially after what you called Kurt and I know you aren't going to tell him sorry so that's why I can make a safe hedge on us not getting over that bridge where I forgive you." It was petty to do, but some people in the world just couldn't be friends and some differences just couldn't be swept under the rug. But she needed to take the professor's advice. It was time to swallow her pride and not only be honest but the bigger person. "But we will act cordial, as long as you're here."

A light of understanding brightened in his eyes. "Kitty, is there…" He shuffled his feet. "...someone else?"

No hesitation. No remorse. Just rich honesty.

"Yes." And Lance knew then what he should've known before. Kitty really was in love with someone else. She probably had been for some time, which was why she'd resisted him for so long. Kurt had nearly toppled over at her admittance.

"Who?"

"I've just recently realized myself, so I haven't told him," she replied, feeling heat color her cheeks. The object of her desires stood right behind her, protectively and ever so silent. Her knightly shadow. So close to her and Kitty felt herself one measly step away from admitting to him. Everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1,068<strong>


	90. Chapter 90 Cat-tastrophe

**A/N: Yes, we are finally getting to the romance chapters! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except warm fuzzy feelings for Kurt and Kitty pairings.**

* * *

><p>It had been a trying and incredibly confusing day. To start off they'd actually teamed up with the Brotherhood to fight Magneto, Wolverine had been captured, they'd found their haven in ruins, and worse yet, the Professor had been Mystique all along.<p>

Almost as soon as Cyclops and Mystique began arguing the sound of choppers and thundering wheels reached their ears.

The shit was about to hit the fan.

Scattering wasn't as easy as you'd think with the armed forces determined to capture them. Kurt and Kitty took off running with the rest of their motley crew, scrambling in all directions, everyone having to think on their feet with their powers. Their lives depended on it. "I'm too tired, Kurt," she panted, muscles still aching from their earlier fight on the streets in front of live television as a group of police surrounded them. They might as well have been bent over with their asses to the world that morning on the news.

"We need wheels." His eyes stole over an unmanned police vehicle. Just what they needed. "Try to keep them busy, Kitty." He took off for the car while Kitty was left to duck and dodge right through armed personal left and right. Kurt was in luck hijacking the car just as Jean was tossed into it by the police. The ignition was revved in no time as Kurt sped up and spun the car around in perfect drifting fashion to pick up Kitty calling out desperately for him to get his furry blue ass back to save her. He'd never leave a damsel in distress, much less his Katzchen who dove through the car door and into the passenger seat. Bobby took the other spot in the nick of time before the fuzz nabbed him.

"Where did you learn to drive like this, Kurt?" Jean asked as she used her own powers to lift up their police car and glide over tanks and cars trying to halt their escape.

"Germany with my cousin, Stefan. We were trying to learn how to drive in the snow."

"And you picked up drifting?" An astounded Kitty asked, brows to her hairline in shock.

"Ja, more ice in Germany for drifting," he said with a nod. She could've kissed the fuzzy blue elf for saving their tails but it might have distracted his driving.

"Scott just said to meet at the Lookout Point," whispered Jean, setting their car down far off near where the water met the rocks. They could hide it there. Enough crevices lined the beach where they could hide or at least make their way unnoticed to the forest until nightfall. "Lets' get out on foot."

"What about the car," Kitty murmured, "won't they find it?" Jean lifted up the police vehicle and dropped it into the ocean. No evidence they were ever there.

Kitty reached out and tapped onto Kurt's watch and he was instantly transformed into a normal looking teen. They'd need all the help they could get today. "Well, these clothes kind of stand out, let's get undercover. Jean, lead the way."

"We need to try and not leave any tracks," ordered Jean, making herself float as she instructed them.

"No problem," said Bobby, making a path of ice under his feet that would melt on this hot day.

Kurt glanced to Kitty and bowed sheepishly. Even when they had the whole of the nation hunting them, he still found himself thinking about foolish things such as impressing her. "My lady," he offered to pick her up.

A dimpled smile adorned her face as Kitty allowed herself to be scooped into his arms. They bamfed to rocks and tree branches, following Jean, and Bobby gliding on ice beside them. At least they still had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 642<strong>


	91. Chapter 91 Cat and Dog Fighting

**A/N: Next chapter... is stuff and things... mostly stuff... with things... fluffy stuff.**

* * *

><p>A rescue operation to save their mutants. Kitty still didn't trust the Nick Fury that had appeared, but if Jean said he was okay then he was okay, but then again, Jean had dated that brainless idiot on the football team. "Hey," hissed Jean as they neared the security fences.<p>

"Sorry," muttered Kitty who'd been thinking too loudly apparently. Their path was blocked by secured barbed fences that would shock them if they so much as touched it. Kurt gave her shoulder a squeeze as she watched Jean concentrating on taking the X-Jet right out from under a guard's nose.

"It isn't stealing if it's already ours right?" Kurt whispered, earning a quiet laugh from her. All the while Mystique was flying overhead as an owl and sneaking within the government base that held their friends captive. Scott kept the walkie talkie near and waited for her signal.

"Okay, move, the fences are down," came her voice through the static.

It was time to shanghai their mutants out of there. Just the thought of someone experimenting or questioning their friends for no damned reason was enough to piss Kitty off as they made easy work of breaking into a secure facility. She was tired of this cat and dog fighting and ready for her and her friends to be tucked safely away.

"Break off," said Jean as the groups broke into their divisions once reaching inside, each with their own walkie talkie and their guardian of evil guiding them where to go. Who would have thought Mystique would be helping them?

Kitty was paired off with Bobby and oddly there hadn't been a single hitch in their movements so far. Mystique had actually planned things well… until the show off dropped the damn clips after twirling them around on his fingers. She smacked him on the head as Kurt poofed in there upon hearing the alarms. "Couldn't be stealthy could you, Kätzchen?"

"Blame him," she hissed. Kitty grabbed onto Nightcrawler's hand and they bailed, running towards the group who had already dispatched of the guards that had cornered them. All of their training was finally being put to good use. Of course, just when they thought they were saving their friends it proved they had only needed to be a diversion. At the first signs of the others coming to rescue them Wolverine and the captured mutants had decided to help make trouble.

"What's she doing here?" Wolverine growled out as Kurt and Kitty skidded in time to see him confronting Mystique.

"It's complicated. Just, trust my mom for the present."

"Less talking, more running," ushered Kitty as Mystique led the way, having memorized the entire layout of the place.

"No need to kill anyone," yelled Jean, stopping Avalanche from turning into a murderer real quick as they found a ladder leading to their hasty escape to the roof.

"You think at some point we can stop running?" Nightcrawler asked. He wrapped an arm around Kitty's waist and bamfed them into the X-Jet, never-minding the fact they left his mother behind. He buckled Kitty in first and then followed suit. When did life become so fast-paced? He wondered if his own parents knew what was happening in America? Surely they did. Hopefully, no one had recognized him.

"Prepare yourselves for turbulence," instructed Storm as the jet shook from take off and bursts as the others took out attacks from below them. Instinctively Kurt and Kitty grabbed hands and dearly held onto each other; he was uttering quick prayers in German to guide them safely and wished he had his mother's rosary on him. If ever a time they needed to pray it was now. While he prayed, Kitty vowed if she survived this mission she was going to tell Kurt as soon as they landed she loved him. To hell with the repercussions, life was too short to live with regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 667<strong>


	92. Chapter 92 Abandoned Kitten

**A/N: Gonna be honest, I'm not aware of Kitty's folks having marital problems, but anything's possible when your kids a mutant and I feel like it gives Kitty a bit more depth.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, then these two would be canon.**

* * *

><p>The heart could only go through so much. There was a crack to that sore artery of love upon remembering the site of rubble that had been their former sanctuary. The fear that had trespassed making her heart beat quicker for the other students who'd been left behind. The quiet relief her heart had felt when they'd been found alive. A fissure developed when the professor proved to be an enemy and someone who caused her best friend pain, Mystique. Her heart tore when the world went against them as they were hunted down like wild animals. Not one care was given to the giant terrorizing robot that was funded by regular humans and their own government. No, the real fear that had developed was because <em>they <em>were different, abominations to be gotten rid of even though they'd been trying to help.

But no. The real moment when Kitty felt her heart break rip in half was when she made that phone call at a toll booth not far from the caves they were hiding in, it was just beside a quiet gas station on the outskirts of Bayview. No one had wanted her to leave on her own, but Kurt had vowed to watch after her. He was waiting in a trench coat on a bench reading the newspaper, his false image turned on for their safety.

Kitty's mother was frantic on the phone. Missing her, loving her, wanting to console her daughter, telling Kitty that nothing changed even if the cops had knocked on their door asking for information to the whereabouts of her daughter. Mama Pryde promised her daughter that she'd sent them away since they didn't have a search warrant and had sworn up and down she had no idea where her little girl was, which was the truth.

But her father had stolen the phone. Someone Kitty hadn't expected to be there, especially after the separation with her mother.

"Katherine Pryde, what the hell did you think you were doing-"

"We were stopping a giant robot from attacking the city-"

"You should turn yourself in now. It's the best thing that could happen-"

"And end up in jail! Dad, no!" He hadn't even heard her side of the story! Kitty could hear her mother arguing in the background and telling her father to shut the hell up and how dare he say their daughter should be in jail.

"It's probably the safest place you'll be from hurting normal people!"

"Dad, I am normal!" "She is normal!" Her voice and that of her mother's spoke up at the same time.

"You're no daughter of mine." Did he just… Did he just disown her?

"Then why are you even speaking to me? Consider this our goodbye… Mr. Pryde." The saddened daughter slammed the phone down and stepped away from it as if the thing were acid. There were times when you were pushed and pushed and couldn't reach someone's expectations. She couldn't try **not** to be a mutant, no matter how much her father wanted her to be. It was the right thing, to break things off with her father… didn't mean it still didn't hurt to do so.

And there, coming to her side with arms open wide was the one man who didn't mind what she was because he shared her imperfection and understood that she'd tried to be normal all her life. He'd seen the trauma of her father's expectations and the social acceptance of her peers and what it had done to her in high school. Always hating herself for what she was. It was time to just be herself and accept it. Kitty welcomed those arms around her. She hadn't told him just yet her true feelings, but she was going to. "You heard all of that, didn't you Blue?" She knew her friend had heightened hearing and neither she nor her father had exactly been quiet on the phone.

"Heard what?" he said calmly, looking down at her with a faint broken smile. Clearly, Kurt was desperately trying to mask his displeasure at her father's words.

"You can play dumb all you want, but… thank you, Kurt," she whispered, squeezing him tight and letting go. It was time to get back to the cave. Ororo was bound to give her speech soon and neither one should miss it.

"You still have me, Kitty," he whispered. She could feel his tail wrap fondly around her waist, the watch cloaking its presence from any viewers detection.

"Yeah, I do." And her broken heart lifted just a bit as they disappeared on the path less taken into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 800<strong>


	93. Chapter 93 The Cats Out of the Bag

**A/N: Recently found out from the wiki that Kitty's grandfather was indeed placed into a concentration camp in world war two. It makes me wonder if Kitty's parents should have accents since they're both probably first generation Americans. Oh well, but little fun fact about the character anyway.**

* * *

><p>She'd successfully held up the television and allowed Bobby to freeze her, walking through a perfect sculpture of herself. There was no time to admire how well done the ice statue was, not when there was talk of their human rights being stripped from them.<p>

They were no longer teenagers or American's for that matter protected by the constitution, the amendments, or the laws. That was what people were arguing over. The house was divided amongst themselves. Some republicans were confused about the matter and whether or not the mutants were normal citizens and some democrats were in favor of mutants because some secretly were aware of family and friends. It was turmoil in the government, but then again it could be expected when they could possibly jeopardize national security for just existing. There was even talk of putting them into camps until it could be determined whether or not they were dangerous to the world.

Kitty mildly wondered if this was what it had felt like for her grandfather, to actually fear the day she'd no longer be considered a human being. No, Kitty rubbed her arms. That would not happen again, not to her family. From the few things she'd gathered from her Grandpa Samuel, being placed into a camp might as well have been disappearing from the world. Sure, things were different now… but were they really? The public still hated you sometimes for being different. The government might even keep the media away from knowing what went on if they were to be placed in camps. What would anyone care if she was given numbers and a single celled room, ostracized from other mutant friends and having to hear jibes at being a mutant day in and day out by guards that might not be for mutant equality.

No more. Kitty didn't want to hear it. She grabbed the med kit that they'd brought in from the X-Jet and made her way to the back of the caves feeling all kinds of terrified. She wanted nothing more than to go far back enough that she couldn't hear the conflict on the television.

Smoke and sulfur reached her nose as Kitty opened up the kit and began looking over scratches she hadn't tended to since their battles the day before. They'd all been wiped out upon finding the cave safely tucked away in the side of a mountain. She'd actually fallen asleep on the ride over from exhaustion, even though their lives had been in danger she'd actually fallen asleep! "I know you're there, Kurt," she whispered, rolling up her sleeves and opening an antiseptic pad to swab over her scratches.

"Do you need any help, Kätzchen?" She spun around to look at him as he held one of the few lanterns they had and set it down beside her feet. His features were illuminated in the dark. That face. That soft tender expression, it was for her, and knowing that just hurt her heart in all kinds of ways. He was still with Amanda. But damn it, she'd make her time on this earth worth it. But first… Kitty reached out and looked at his palm that he'd messily tried bandaging up with cloth from his outfit.

"Looks like you need it more than I do. When did you get this, Fuzzy Elf?" He sat on a rock and let Kitty tisk over his injuries.

"Scratched it on a tree limb when I vas carrying you," he replied. Her face darkened with guilt. "Don't feel bad, Kitty. I wasn't watching where I was grabbing," he hastily assured her. He'd been too distracted by the warmth of her in his arms. Muscles ached and he relaxed under her touch. It was a nice silence that passed as she pulled out a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide to pour on his gash. She couldn't really tell how bad it was with his skin color naturally being blue.

"You may want to look away or clutch onto something," she whispered. He inhaled sharply when she doused his hand with the stuff, letting it fizz and bubble over the cut. A bandage roll was extracted from the box and she began wrapping it around his hand and pinning it safely. Sanitary wipes followed as she began rolling back his sleeves and gingerly cared for the little scratches and scrapes that littered his arms.

And his mind wandered. Sure, Amanda knew about what he was, but she didn't know about what he did. Could she really take care of him like this as casually as Kitty did? Knowing where his wounds came from and why he had them? And there he was comparing Amanda to Kitty again! _**Dammit! Could I be more ungrateful,**_ cursed Kurt. The fact that Kitty was helping him wasn't exactly fixing matters. He and Amanda's dating was timid to say the least and incredibly hesitant on his side. But it was so hard to tell his mind to stop loving Kitty when his heart still clung to her.

Kurt reared his arm away from Kitty, immediately discomforted by his thought process. She stared at him blankly. "Kurt? You okay?"

"I'm sorry, Kitty," he said, reaching out to take the swab she'd been using. "I'll tend to it. You need to do your own injuries." Even as he said it the swab fell from his 3-fingered hand. It was hard holding certain things, particularly really small ones.

"Kurt, it's okay. I really don't mind doing it." She reached down for the inch sized sanitary cloth. "I'm almost done any-"

"Look, I don't need you fawning over me!" His voice was harsh as chipped glass, harsher than he'd planned. "You've got suitors-"

"What does that have to do with us being friends? And for your information, I'm not dating anyone!"

"Could've fooled me," he snorted.

"I can't date any of them. I don't love them."

"Do you even know vhut love is?" It was pissing him off. He knew what love was. He was stuck in love with her and he couldn't for the life of him break away from Kitty. Wherever he turned there she was being so kind that his heart would melt, preventing him from moving on. And that was the thing, he didn't want to move on.

"I know what love is!" Her voice rose alongside his.

He crossed his arms over his chest and peered through narrowed yellow eyes. "Educate me. This ought to be gut."

Hurt blue eyes reflected back at him. "Love isn't just seeing someone beyond their defects, but loving them _for _those defects. Love is caring for someone because of who they are, not what they are!" The next words out of her mouth, she couldn't stop. "She doesn't love you, Kurt! She loves _what _you are!"

Those words were like a slap to the face. Was it so hard to believe that someone could love him? "How would you know?" His tail whipped about madly. "Who's the lucky fool now to inspire this? Spyke? Toad? No, lemme guess, Pietro?"

"The idiot who's yelling at his best friend!"

His brain short-circuited. "Wait. Whut?" Did he hear her right?!

"You can be really dense sometimes, Kurt. It's been you for a while." Without another word, Kitty turned on her heel and left him with the medical kit.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1,271, eh its long, but you guys have been waiting for this. Enjoy ^_^<strong>


	94. Chapter 94 Home, Sweet Home

**A/N:** **Busy, busy, busy. Hope all is well with everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor make money off of this. It's purely for the Kurt/Kitty fandom.**

* * *

><p>Now that they'd defeated Juggernaut and were finally declared not a threat to the United States they'd been able to take the long journey back to the Xavier Institute in the X-Jet. Most of the students slept on the flight or debated over whether or not this would change anything in their current situation. "I'm just glad we can head home," murmured Kitty, leaning her head on Kurt's shoulder. Neither one of them had broached the subject yet, for now they stayed cozy and tranquil. It was that moment before they approached the storm, neither one wanting to look it dead in the eye.<p>

"What's left of it," Evan muttered bitterly as the jet touched down to what once was a haven for their kind.

It was rubble and not much for a homey welcome, but after the trials they'd been through it felt like paradise to be shambling off of the X-Jet and back onto grounds that they knew so well. Grounds that they had fought hard to keep. A place to lay claim as their own.

As the students tiredly hobbled off the Jet, being broken up into groups by Storm for their new sleeping arrangements in the underground part of the institution… Kitty lagged behind with Kurt on the jet. There was still so much to say. The stars twinkled just outside the windows. With the quiet inside the jet it felt like for once they were alone and veiled away from the others who were just outside. No one else belonged in this space but them.

Blue hands twirled russet strands of her hair around his finger. The pink on her cheeks and the tilt of her face was everything he'd ever hoped for as she stood on the tips of her toes trying to cross the four inches he had on her.

A finger lay over her lips. "Save that thought," he whispered despite his inner protest. "I 'ave something I 'ave to do first before we can be together. Don't vorry. Wait a day more."

"Why do I have to wait?" A younger and more naïve Kitty would've stomped and fretted, but now she knew the best things in life you waited for. Luminous yellow eyes were joyous at her eagerness to be with him. In his wildest dreams he could've never hoped for so much.

His tail tipped her chin up and oh how close he was to leaning forward and bridging that small gap between them. Her lips looked so delectable, but he had to show some restraint. Kurt pulled away and looked down at those eyes that seemed to shine just for him. "First, I need to speak to Amanda. You understand. It's the honorable thing to do."

Guilt rode Kitty's features as she looked down knowing that she would be the cause of another woman's heartbreak. "I understand." If they were to ever start a relationship it would have to be out of honesty. Suddenly, her face brightened and Kitty wrapped her fingers around his, tugging on him. "Let's go home, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 512<strong>


	95. Chapter 95 Never Knew Me

**A/N: This had to happen, I feel bad for Amanda. Especially because in the comics I've read she kind of rules Limbo with two pet snakes so she isn't exactly human. But I'm sticking with cartoon lore for her character and her being normal. XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. *sad face*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They marched. Not forty years ago segregation had taken a backseat when Ruby Bridges attended school and now it was starting all over again. The differences were there, but so were the similarities. For a moment, it felt like they'd taken a step into the past as people crowded around them, not touching them, but not being exactly friendly either as the students marched together towards school with nothing but loud catcalls and chants trailing after them with the news publicizing every moment of it. And yet… Kitty glanced back, looking for the hand that had been holding her own that had gotten separated in the crowd. Kurt, her best friend, was avoiding them. Avoiding the catcalls he'd known so well all of his life. Kitty knew she shouldn't be mad. If she had the opportunity... would she do it as well? But she couldn't refrain from briefly glaring at him through the crowd for the choice he was making. With saddened shoulders she turned her back on him and Kurt guiltily knew he was messing up.<p>

* * *

><p>Right as Amanda pushed her way towards Kurt after his second class, he caught Kitty in the hallway storming away from him and everyone altogether. Her retreat wasn't without the sniggers and points from regular students. Those same students who had probably been the culprits to paint over her locker that she was a freak and leave messages in her locker telling her to go back home and stay away from them.<p>

And that was when Kurt knew that he wanted to be there marching alongside her despite the hatred aimed at their kind.

"Kurt?" His attention was brought back to his girlfriend. How brittle that word was in his mind.

"Amanda, we need to talk," Kurt began, "but not here." He lead her away, poofing into the deserted gym until they were standing behind the bleachers. Far from prying eyes that might intrude. He'd never done this before; then again he'd always thought he'd be the dumpee not the dumper.

Amanda leaned against the bleachers and smiled at him. "What is it Kurt? Fuzzy blue missing me?" When Amanda said 'fuzzy blue' it didn't sound right as when Kitty said it. Kitty had been right though. Amanda didn't love _who _he was. She loved _what_ he was. A weird and twisted mutant envy.

He tried to separate himself. Kurt picked her hands from his face and gently removed them before looking her in the eyes. His father had always told him a man had to face his fears head on. Kurt wasn't dumping Amanda strictly for Kitty. He was doing it for himself. Not only did he deserve real love, but Kurt deserved having the ability to walk into a life being honest with those around him. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Amanda's eyes bugged out and she instantly took on a defensive tone. "What do you mean? I love you, Kurt." He winced. She sounded so desperate, especially to use the 'L' word and they'd barely even started dating! "I know all about you! Why would you dump me, Blue?" It was like she was trying to replace Kitty.

"What exactly do you know about me?"

"You're furry and blue." She urgently grabbed hold of his hand and her fingers trailed to his watch. "I've seen the **real **you." She'd seen the outside, but what of the inside?

How little did his girlfriend know of him? And so he asked her a simple question that merited an equally simple answer. "What do I prefer, ice creams or snow cones?"

"Ice cream."

Wrong.

"What's my favorite movie?"

"How should I know? What, am I supposed to take a quiz to be your girlfriend?!"

"If you were my girlfriend, you would get to know me." She'd never even tried asking about Kurt's life. Amanda knew nothing about his parents or his true parentage for that matter. She just knew he was from Germany and that he was a mutant. "I'm sorry." Kurt took a step back.

Eyes narrowed upon him. "This is about Kitty, isn't it? That freak!" If Kitty was a freak than what the hell was he? "If you end things with me, I'll make sure she can never show her face in Bayville again!" Rumors stained a reputation as quickly as wine, added to the factor that Kitty was a known mutant... things wouldn't be good for his Kätzchen. It infuriated him to think someone would stoop so low to try and ruin someone else's life.

And Amanda discovered a side of Kurt that she'd never seen as he pushed her back against a wooden panel that held up the bleachers.

For a moment he let the real him peep out on his image inducer. The spaded tail threateningly hovered next to her neck like a blade, the snarling fangs, and the yellow eyes gleaming spitefully at her.

"You say **anything** bad about Kitty... and when I reveal myself it will be in a way that'll make **you **regret it. Or better yet, I'll let the school know of your mutant fetish." If Kitty was hurt in any way, shape, or form Kurt really didn't mind headlines saying how a mutant terrorized a human girl. He'd never hurt Amanda, but that didn't mean he wouldn't harass her and let her get the rear-end of what dating a mutant fully entailed. See how she liked dealing with crowds of hate like mutants did. People were usually angrier at the people who supported and were involved with mutants than the people who were mutants, because it felt like they were going against their own kind. Kurt let go of her and left. He had a new future to make for himself.

And so, Amanda was left learning two valuable life lessons that had come out of all of this. Not all mutants were nice and Kurt no longer had a problem with what he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 997<strong>


	96. Chapter 96 Room Full of Rocking Chairs

**A/N: Woot! More chapters! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own X-men: Evolution.**

* * *

><p>Having settled matters with Amanda as well as any teenager could settle a break up, Kurt had all too happily gone to his classes. Word had spread like a deadly virus across the school. He could hear them. The monstrous tinkles of laughter and snickers from gossiping in the hallway when Amanda passed by him. Mutants in the school and the busybodies still chattered about the latest break ups. He tried to avoid anyone wanting to talk to him about the mutants. He was as jittery as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Taking an exasperated breath Kurt wished high school were over already. Walking into an empty classroom he poofed right out into the bright sunshine and leaned against the brick wall. Usually he'd head straight to the food court at lunchtime, but he wanted a little moment of peace. Instead of tranquility it was bitter shouts and threats that drew his attention.<p>

Rounding the corner he was able to witness the showdown between Scott, Kitty, and Rogue with a few members of the football team. Watching it play out he could see the lioness that had grown from a small kitten. She'd been so nervous before about other mutants, he thought, remembering their first meeting. How quickly a metamorphosis she'd gone through in such a short amount of time. Kitty had come into her own. And here he was, hiding behind the watch and using it for protection rather than standing up beside them. Him! The person who'd once been infuriated by Kitty's front around other students in the past because she was hoping to become popular and normal. This was an altercation in himself that he wasn't comfortable with. All his life he'd spent terrorized of others finding out the truth about him. His image inducer was just the guise of an idea, and it was the idea of what other people thought he should look like. Realizing that made his stomach sick with the idea that he was pandering to other peoples' idealistic notions of what constituted as normal.

"Hey, you!" An eager voice interrupted his thoughts and Kurt spun around to spy some students he'd maybe passed by a few times in the halls. He didn't really know them, but of course, other students were obviously dissecting anyone who hung out with the known mutants. It was a modern day witch hunt. "Don't you live at that mutant place, too?"

He could hear it. Even with his jittery nerves, he could hear her footsteps. Smell her sweet lavender laundry fresh scent coming from behind him. If he wanted an honest relationship with her then he needed to be honest with himself first. "You know what- Yeah! I'm friends with them," he abruptly reached back and grabbed Kitty by the wrist to bring her to his side. Where he always wanted her from now on. Kurt let go of her after meeting her gaze momentarily to let her know he wanted her to stay there. To hear him out. Hesitant fingers skirted over the button that concealed him. Boldly, Kurt did something he'd only ever dreamt of doing. "And yeah, I live there because I'm one of them." A shimmer and he was as blue as the day he was born. An intake of breath wasn't solely from the two students in front of him. Kitty had apparently been as shocked as they were to find him dropping the phony illusion.

"Whoa!"

"Gross!"

"Oh, Kurt!" exclaimed Kitty, her voice ringing out as a happy sigh despite the two students backing away from them. She stole fingers over his. Their hands joined providing a connection of security and union he'd always wanted to be assured of. Their eyes held fast, taking in this moment of absoluteness where their souls finally felt free. Kurt was trying to find the words tumbling around in his head. Something... but the way she was looking at him was enough to still his heart.

"Two freaks together," scoffed the meatier of the two guys.

"At least **our** freakish traits can be genetically explained," replied Rogue, threateningly peeling off one glove. "Now scram before you find out my powers." They bolted and she looked back at Kitty and Kurt. Those goo goo eyes said it all. "If you guys want to be all lovey dovey, at least keep an eye on the time. When lunch is over don't forget we've got classes."

Kitty nodded and waved a hand nonchalantly in Rogue's direction. "Don't worry, Rogue."

"And keep it low profile," Rogue prodded with a nod towards Kurt's watch. Shaking her head, Rogue left them for the cafeteria, all the while mumbling under her breath with a light laugh, "I _wonder_ who we'll be talking about tonight."

"She's right," Kitty whispered. Eyes leaving his for a moment to look down at his watch. A click and he was back to a guy who passed for normal in this world. Kitty was blushing so hard. She couldn't look back up at those eyes or she'd get lost in the shine of those brilliant yellows. "We should head to lunch, Kurt." She tugged on his hand to lead him away, but he tugged her right back, letting her know that he wasn't finished.

This time it was he who couldn't meet her eyes. Both hands cradled her one gently. "We should go eat with the others, but ve'll talk later... please. After school, maybe? Tonight?" He added with all the yearning of a stricken youth caught in love. Kurt wanted to pour out his heart, but there was a time and a place for these things. He wouldn't do it here, at this school that was full of hate for their kind.

"Sure." And the duo walked back in silence to the cafeteria, hand in hand, grabbing their food, and sitting beside each other. A brush of the fingers and they were pink as cotton candy. In no time at all the other's at their table were snickering. Evans wanted to tease, but Jean kicked him under the table. No point in adding to the taunting that they were receiving already just for being themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1,032 Longer, but a bit of closure. I might have to extend this story another 15 - 20 short chaps and then it'll be over.<strong>


	97. Chapter 97 Of Mice and Men

**A/N: Here's another! *throws chapter at readers***

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution and am not making a profit from this.**

* * *

><p>Kitty knew she needed to get up and moving. She'd slept in since the day before. And what a day it had been. They were plastered all over the papers for their staunch ability to refrain from using the powers that made them stand them out from their peers. They'd proven they had a place, at least, in school. Suddenly, people were beginning to give them a chance. Forums popped up on the computers in support, social networks had like buttons and club events to join petitioning for mutant equality, debates on the televisions... at least, that's what she'd heard Jean loudly discussing outside her hallway in that excited do-good manner she carried everywhere as she'd just caught Rogue in the hallway. Kitty's poor roommate had just stepped out and the quantum tunneling mutant, at least, that was a word that Dr. X liked to use when explaining her abilities on a scientific level to the press this week. Uh, a vote had been taken the night before on revealing their powers, the terms for them, to the media so that they'd show they had nothing to hide and the whole group had chosen to do so. And now her mind was rambling.<p>

Lying in bed didn't sound like too much of a trial when her muscles were sore. It had been sheer instinct she'd done a flip backwards and had landed just as her instructors had taught her in the danger room. But the tumbles hadn't really cushioned the blows as well and had caused quite a strain on her muscles, muscles that usually didn't have to rely on being normal when in a sticky situation. Her hands were bruised and scratched. Kitty considered it divine intervention from G-d that school had been cancelled the due to the damage the Brotherhood had done. Repairs were being made and classes would resume tomorrow.

"Yo, sleepyhead," sang Rogue. Wait. She was sing-songing to Kitty as she came back in the room. That rarely happened. Maybe Jean's peppy energy had rubbed off. "Time to get up. You've got a furry blue dude waiting outside for you to talk to him." Oh, that was right! They hadn't really had a time to talk. They'd wanted to but then the Brotherhood and then the media had swarmed in...

"Why hasn't Kurt just poofed in?" She asked with a yawn and a lazy stretch.

Rogue pointedly stared at her roommate. "One, probably because he didn't want to wake you." That was valid. He was the most considerate man Kitty had ever met. "Two, probably because I'm in the bedroom with you. He probably wants to speak to you alone if those goo-goo eyes had anything to do with it." Point taken. "Thirdly, I told him you'd want a shower. Which is true. You hardly want the guy you've been mooning over to ask you out with your hair like that." She gestured to the awkward bedhead where half of Kitty's hair stuck out and the other was plastered flat to her face from the side she'd slept on.

And then came the delightful imagined image of Kurt standing patiently outside her bedroom, camping there and sitting in the middle of the hallway preventing proper traffic waiting. "Tell him I'll be out in 20 minutes," whispered Kitty, scrambling for the bathroom. "Promise!"

"I'll try to make myself scarce," called out Rogue with a smirk. She was honestly happy for those two. Anymore waiting and she would've knocked them out with her powers, left them in a closet together, and let hormones take their course. That would've solved everything if they were a normal couple without abilities to poof out or walk through walls. Rogue shuffled out the door to find Kurt lying on his back stretched out across the floor of the hallway. Pretty much camping there until Kitty came out. Whatever it was he wanted to say had obviously gotten to him in the night, he didn't look like a man who'd slept well. Evans skateboarded and jumped over him, other students gave a pause when passing by, but otherwise no one thought it out of the ordinary that Kurt should be well… Kurt. Hell, Scott was down there giving him a pep talk like he was about to single-handedly take out an entire football team. "She said you could go in after ten minutes." Fibbing. Rogue didn't like lying. She thought it was stupid and people should say what they meant. But sometimes Rogue knew when to accept the fact that lying might help a situation out. "Are you ready for this?"

"Of course he is!" said Scott, patting Kurt on the shoulder in a show of camaraderie.

Well, if there was one thing that was certain, a man going to lay his feelings out for a woman was one of the bravest. She had to give him that. There were mice and there were men. "Like I said, ten minutes," stated Rogue. She briefly wondered if Kitty would be dressed in that amount of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 842<strong>


	98. Chapter 98 Words Aren't Enough

**A/N: Enjoy and thank Rogue for sending him in early.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did we'd all be happy with this being canon.**

* * *

><p>She tried mentally rehearsing her speech in the itty bitty shower in their tiny temporary quarters. She might as well have been showering in a closet. At least, upperclassmen had been granted the better rooms. Underclassmen had dorm showers.<p>

The heat rolled over the knots in her back and the cuts on her fingers. It was a balm to her skin and soul. There was just something about taking a relaxing shower that could make you step out of it a new person. Nothing had changed from leaving the bed to the shower. He still plagued her mind. In her sleep she'd dreamt of him of what it would be like to kiss him. To really kiss him with no reservations. The idea sent a flurry of warm feelings in so many places. Kitty felt her cheeks redden even more as she rinsed off the soap suds. Her imagination was a wild and dangerous thing so leaving it along those tracks might not be such a good idea when they weren't even dating just yet.

Were words enough to convey how she felt?

Maybe she could just wing it.

Humming to herself, Kitty wrapped a towel around her waist and snapped the pendent Kurt's family had given her around her neck. She rarely went anywhere these days without it.

Kitty was toweling her hair with another towel as she opened the door to her room and found Kurt propped lazily on her bed. His eyes zoned in and planted on her form. Those curves, the wet stringy twisty mess that was her chestnut hair, and those long, long, creamy legs; a siren come to call for him. He'd hoped she would've gotten dressed in there. Suddenly, he feared losing the capability to speak. He didn't give her time to figure out whether she was embarrassed and wanted him out or whether she was going to duck back into the bathroom.

_**Bamf!**_

He was in front of her cutting straight to the point as she coughed through a cloud of dense smoke.

"Kitty, I want to be with you."

She took a step back and would've tripped over her pajamas on the floor had he not caught her gently by the arm. "But Amanda-"

"I broke up with her before lunch yesterday." His hand drifted to the necklace just above her heaving- dear god, he needed to keep his eyes somewhere else while he could still speak! "I never loved her." He admitted. Admitting it had been a hard thing to do when he'd been trying so hard for the past few weeks to work things out. To forget this woman standing in nothing but a towel in front of him. "Kitty, it's been you. It's alvays been you."

Things felt so rushed and jumbled and her emotions were screaming at her to pounce on him, especially with that husky German accent leaking through. She was going to say something. Tell him to take it slow-

And then Kurt did it. In the hazy chaos of their feelings, he swamped her with the one feeling he'd felt forever.

Desire.

He snatched her lips before she could think of a protest. This kiss had been long in coming. It had all the tenderness of a first kiss and all the coveting that he'd had since their actual first kiss. Their bodies seemed warmer, like taking a warm drink of hot chocolate with a dollop of whip cream on top. It was soft and sweet. He pulled away and looked down at Kitty with questioning eyes. It was always up to her, he'd been waiting forever for her. Her smile was quick as wildfire. It was answer enough when she placed her hands firmly on his chest for balance and she leaned back up to return the kiss, yielding to his lips. One hand held her waist firmly against the wall to the bedroom and another hand awkwardly threaded in her hair, but it felt right. His lips on hers and hers moving against his. The taste of her minty toothpaste. The way her mouth parted to let him in. The quick gasp from her mouth when she felt his tail wrap around her naked knee.

No more words needed to be said. They had over a year of faltered words as it was. So they just held each other and conveyed with their mouths and light touches what they'd once been scared to let out.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 743<strong>


	99. Chapter 99 Mama Kitty

**A/N: Because sometimes the chapters can't be just Kitty and Kurt. Sometimes there has to be some growing up and changes. I'm trying to write up the rest of the chapters for this story to finish it. Obviously, this fanfic will extend beyond 100 chapters, probably not 150. **It's rather close to coming to that moment where I give the series closure and a happy ending tied up in a bow. The endings actually already written.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The buzzing voices kept Kitty's feet at a steady quickening pace. Excitement jolted through her when Logan passed by mentioning something about a "mama kitty" visiting. Hurrying through the glass doors in the kitchen Kitty came out into the bright sunshine, not even pausing to drop her backpack on somewhere. Sitting on a sun chair outside next to Professor Xavier was someone Kitty hadn't expected to see for a while. But upon the very sight of her she took off running with arms thrown open wide in a gesture mimicked by babes, teens, adults alike upon seeing their mother. It didn't matter how big she was, Kitty was still going to pile herself on top of that lap. "Mom!" Giggling and laughing together with arms around her mother's neck and legs hanging off the sun chair as she sat on a lap she'd crawled up on since she was little. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I came to see how you were doing."

"I'll give you two a private moment," said the professor, wheeling away.

"So?"

"I'm holding up pretty well."

The look in her mother's eyes wavered. She wanted to say something but didn't know how. "Mom?"

"Your father and I will be officially divorced in a few weeks and I was considering... moving here." The wind was knocked out of her.

"But the house?" She'd grown up in it. Taken her first steps. Said her first words.

"Your father wants it." For all his show and flair of hating her guts he wanted the house she was raised in. That had to mean something, didn't it? Or was he just selfish and wanted to take everything she and her mother loved. That house had been in his family for generations… and it all made sense to Kitty. He would never pass it onto her. He wanted to isolate them and make them feel alone and cut off. "And I think a fresh start is nice for the both of us." Her mother watched Kitty's reactions and continued speaking. "And with the way your principal is going… I'm considering later down the road-" after much prodding and making many appearances within the community, "-trying to take the position of principal. Rumor has it that he may be running for senator." Her mother had apparently been paying far more attention to the news in the area than Kitty had.

Regardless of the decision that had been made to continue at the school, there had to be contingency plans. This could be it. They'd stick it to her father. They'd have a happy life. "Your father will obviously give me my half of the house in finances." Of course, he could afford it. Her father's job had always been a vague subject, but he'd never missed a bill payment.

"Yes," whispered Kitty in full agreement. "Yes!" She threw her arms around her mother's shoulders more enthusiastically. If the Xavier University was here to stay then it would need support from non-humans in the area. There was already a good schism. More prominent members would help in the community.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 515<br>**


	100. Chapter 100 Smitten Kitten

**A/N: Woot! Updates before the school year begins! Chapter 100! WAHOO! At the beginning of this series I'd hoped to end at this point, but it needs a few more chapters before the big finale!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit. This is just a story for shits, giggles, and Kurtty fans! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Even if he'd gotten kicked out of school, that didn't stop Lance from broaching the subject with Principal Kelly. That man's head was so far up his ass he couldn't see the threat that Lance was when he asked why Kelly was punting them around like this? The only sense it made for Kelly to invite them to school and then expel them was to bother those X-freaks. But why single them out of all the other mutants? Obviously trying to make the good mutants look evil in the public eye. Snooty-nosed piece of shit.<p>

Lance shook his head in annoyance as he left the office, having declared that he'd show himself the door. That didn't mean he wouldn't take his damned time doing it.

Lost in his own thoughts as he went to get what things he'd left in his locker. It was a jerk reaction that his head lifted and sought her out once he'd heard her laughter after the bell for class changes.

Lance hadn't even gotten Kitty to speak to him or pick up the damned phone since the big showdown. "Hey Lance!" The phasing mutant waved at him as she went to her own locker with Rogue. Kurt was close by her side making her laugh for no damned reason. Apparently she wasn't actually ignoring Lance. Had she just been too busy for him this week? It was like Kitty was lost in her own world. He tossed his bookbag over his shoulder now that it was loaded with the few belongings from his trashed locker. A lopsided smile adorned her cheerful face as the group headed off to lunch, not knowing that Lance was dumbly following after.

Something was different. Lance couldn't place his finger on it, but Kitty wasn't Kitty anymore. She was, but she wasn't. She was just, happier. Even with people avoiding her in the cafeteria as she made her way through the line and to a table outside with her friends. A few human students still sat close to them, even joining their table as if to defy the rest of the norms. This new generation was more accepting than the older. Kitty was fitting in and not caring about the places where she didn't fit now. When had that happened? Lance had always thought they'd been alike on some odd strain; they'd both feared being outcasts. He'd used the derogatory term to mold to himself and had clung to his powers while she'd tried to be normal and ignore her gift. They'd fought their differences in their own ways, but he'd always felt she'd been a bit of a vagrant too.

The way her face heated up when that blue freak passed her a napkin made Lance think she was possibly sick. Maybe she'd finally developed an allergic reaction to the overgrown fuzzball. "What're you doing here? I thought you were suspended." Tabitha asked, coming up behind him as she chewed on a cherry red apple.

"What's up with Kitty?"

"Oh that," snorted Tabitha. "She's just a smitten kitten."

"What do you mean?"

Tabitha stared blandly at Lance. He had to be kidding.

Men. No matter how obvious the signs were sometimes it took a barrel of TNT sitting underneath them to notice something. Sadly, Lance had quite a few of those moments and he was the thinker in the Brotherhood group! Well, Pietro had him beat, but Lance had the decency to wait most of his problems out unlike impatient hot foot. Tabitha felt she really had to spell it out. Ah, the rookie. Maybe he'd find love someday too, but first he needed to mature a bit before he let anyone in. "Kitty's in l-o-v-e."

"With who? That blue freak?"

Tabitha grabbed him by the chin and aimed his face towards where Kurt was splitting a candy bar in half with Kitty. "Not a blue freak, Lance. She's dating Kurt."

Truth was, Tabitha understood Lance as much as she understood Kurt. She'd lived under the same roof with both of them after all. Lance wanted where the grass was greener as did Tabitha, but Tabitha knew that the grass was never greener just better taken care of. Her own eyes lingered on Samuel Guthrie, nicknamed Cannonball, juggling apples. She'd always thought he'd had a way of destroying things like she did. And they were still on good terms despite the fact that they were on opposite tracks of the train. A guy who crashes into things and a girl who blew them up. Maybe it was likes that attracted each other instead of opposites. Wouldn't be too far of a stretch since the ghost and demon were together now.

There was no stopping what happened next and it was probably sooner than later it happened considering Lance would've found out eventually.

Trays began to shake and tables shifted as an earthquake began.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 815<strong>


	101. Chapter 101 Black and Blue

**A/N: Working on my fight scenes. Thought these guys needed to let it out and get at least a little closure. Rated M for language.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it or this would be the ultimate pairing.**

* * *

><p>Instinct had become common reflex.<p>

At the faintest shaking, Scott and Jean looked hastily towards the perpetrator and motioned at Kitty and Kurt. The tremors spasmed across the ground as smoothly as ripples across a pond, throwing up dust and debris everywhere stinging many eyes and making others cough. Jean and Scott began herding students who were stuck outside away from power lines on the sidewalk and towards the clearing in the center of the outside cafeteria area. Of course, those two would know that if you were outside you stayed outside and vice versa for inside. A tree began to collapse, but Cannonball threw it off track before it landed on students.

"What the fuck, Lance?!" The irritated teen shouted.

As quickly as the tremors came they halted. "What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted back, storming across the grass and sending waves of earth and metal lunch tables tossing beneath his feet as the ground quivered violently.

"Contain this, Kitty!" barked Scott. Jean caught falling debris from the building and guided it to the ground.

"Kurt, we have to get him away from the school."

"On it, Kätzchen." His tail stole around her waist as they poofed to Lance who went to punch Kurt just as he seized Lance's arm. Smoke blurred their vision over and over again while Kurt kept a desperate hold on the duo even with Lance trying to take a whack at him in the thick vapor encasing them. The trio dropped apart on the ground when they finally reached a clearing. A park just three blocks from the school. Isolated from most civilians.

"Kurt! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, wiping his knuckles across the blood dripping wetly down his chin. The salty taste of it filled his mouth where he'd bit his gums when Lance had punched him.

Lance popped up to his feet, battered from the tumble, but running off on anger.

"I'm going to make sure you wish you were never born, freak," Lance taunted.

Adrenaline had Kurt moving before Lance's fist could connect again. Furry blue knee met a squishy stomach, knocking the wind out of Lance and causing his fist to swerve in a blur right past Kurt's head – a lot closer than he'd liked, but it hadn't landed a blow. Once burnt, twice shy. Kurt wasn't losing a tooth because of this dumbass. They were going to have it out now if that's what it took for Lance to step down on his need for dominance in Kitty's life and learn to fucking deal with it. Lance might be a veteran fist fighter as a delinquent, but Kurt had months of X-training drilled into him.

"Dammit! Would you two stop fighting!?" Kitty shrieked, lunging for both men and grabbing them so their next movements went through each other before shoving them both away. She grabbed Lance's arm, "You need to calm-"

"Don't you fucking touch me, bitch!"

When Kitty was knocked to the ground - that was it.

Kurt's suppression of just defending them was gone. He'd make Lance pay. Rocks shot up sporadically across the ground trying to throw off Kurt and jab him, but he just poofed across. A sharp jagged piece manage to slice against his arm, but the ability to appear in a cloud of darkness behind Lance and knock his feet out from under him was worth the bloodshed even as earth sprayed around them.

A jab caught Kurt's side, lessened by a sloppy but efficient block.

Poof, bamf, poof.

Punch, jab, kick.

And a moment when he wasn't bamphing, just one moment, was when he felt a sudden pain slap across his cheek. Lance's eyes were as shocked as his. Both men had received the same sharp treatment. Kitty stood amidst the rubble, strands of hair strung loosely around her face, fury in her eyes like a warrior goddess. "The both of you are acting like fucking children!"

Frustration marred her features as she kept back the urge to throttle them both. Why couldn't things be so much easier? "I'm tired of this Lance. Why can't we just be friends? Is it really so hard?" That was the thing about Kurt and Lance. No matter how different they were, no matter what side they were on, they'd both been two of her first friends after coming into her powers. And no matter what, there would always be a spot for both of them in her heart be it as a friend or something more.

"I want to, but..."

"What's stopping you?"

Kurt stayed close in case Lance had another outburst. A flicker of annoyance passed over Lance's eyes.

"You," he admitted. Eyes focusing on Kitty and staying there. If he looked, if he saw that idiot standing next to her like a halve that fit, a halve that fit a whole lot better than he'd ever had, Lance would just lose it. "I like you too much. I just..." He couldn't take the stare of those ice blue eyes. Most of all _that_ look. Not _that_ look. Reminded him too much of pity. "I can't, Kitty. I'm sorry." And the leader of the Brotherhood walked off. For once, trying desperately to hold in his anger before he revealed too much. The problem was... he already had.

And Kitty let him go.

Kurt may have been black and blue from the scuffle, but he was positive Lance hurt even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 917<strong>


End file.
